Helpful Visit
by Nik4
Summary: Dumbledore stops by Privet Drive to check the security wards and is surprised at how the Dursley's treat Harry. There are a few other plot twists in here. Please read and review.
1. Part 1

Title: Helpful Visit  
  
By: Nik   
  
email: Xfilehpgal03@aol.com  
  
Rated: pg-13 for suggested violence but nothing detailed I also have no idea where this   
  
story is going so bear with me  
  
Summary: Dumbledore comes and checks the protections and wards around Privet Drive.   
  
And gets involved when he sees how the Dursleys treat Harry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, all charactors in here are property of JKR.   
  
Authors Notes: I'll be dropping in a few notes every now and then. Some areas I had to   
  
do research so those chapters will have some Works cited either at beginning of chapter   
  
or after refering to items. in parenthesis.  
  
Author Notes 2: I know I'm not a brillant writer, especially with actions around coversations,   
  
but this is for fun so only good comments please. I guess you can also send hate mail, but I just  
  
won't read it. anything between ** are thoughts. Also I'm an American so I use mostly   
  
American terms. Anyway enjoy.  
  
Helpful Visit   
  
by Nik  
  
Chapter One  
  
Black Eye and Burn  
  
To say Severus Snape was happy at that moment, though he rarely even is, was a down right   
  
understatement. He found himself stalking down a muggle neighborhood, dressed as a muggle,   
  
going to the home of his childhood nemesis son's house whom he despised just barely less than  
  
his father.   
  
Dumbledore who was happily walking beside Snape, dressed as a muggle as well, had pretty   
  
much asked Snape to stop by the house, along with him, so that they could make sure the security,   
  
wards and protection charms was still well placed. It was a scolding hot afternoon as well.  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter was working in the hot scolding sun. He was already tanned from working outside   
  
for the past couple weeks. Today he had been outside since dawn. His aunt had joined a garden   
  
club that was having a contest on who had the best garden of the summer, and she had lovingly   
  
handed the work to Harry. He just finished pulling the last of the weeds out of the garden patch   
  
along the fence that ended at the sidewalk.   
  
His face was red with sunburns, a black eye that Uncle Vernon gave him, and sweat all over his   
  
arms and his shirt sticking to his back and chest. He laid on his side in the grass with the sun   
  
beating down on him. He closed his eyes to rest his tired body. Lately he hasn't been able to   
  
sleep over the past several nights, which has left him sleepy during the days. So he soon fell   
  
into a light doze.  
  
He woke up, however, when he felt like someone was watching him. He opened his eyes and   
  
looked at two people standing on the sidewalk. One was smiling with his bright blue eyes   
  
twinkling at him, and the other had dark greasy hair a death glare on him. Harry slowly got up and   
  
winced and sucked in a breath when he bent to brush grass and dirt off himself. The one with   
  
greasy hair stopped glaring and was watching Harry closely.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir, Professor Snape, what are you doing here?" Harry asked in   
  
wide-eyed shock.  
  
"Just tightening up some security around your relatives home, which we just finished, and also   
  
to stop by to see how you are doing?" Dumbledore replied looking slightly more serious.  
  
Harry looked at the suns position to get an idea of the time, *er… mid-afternoon, I think*, then   
  
turned back to Dumbledore "Well the Dursleys' are not here right now if you would like to come in,   
  
they are at a party right now probably won't be back for another hour or two."  
  
"Yes, that would be delightful," Dumbledore said as he walked up to Harry and lightly put a hand on   
  
his shoulder while walking toward the house. Snape however, still watching Harry saw him slightly   
  
flinch, whether from pain or the touch he couldn't tell, and walked stiffly to the house, before he himself   
  
headed in himself.  
  
Once they were inside Harry asked if they were hungry or thirsty. After they refused he brought them   
  
into the lounge. He then explained that he was going to change and wash his face and hands, and then   
  
he'd be back down. Once Harry went upstairs Snape turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Does he seem in pain to you, as well?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I did get that impression you saw his black eye, I gather?" Dumbledore asked his smile fading and   
  
Snape gave a quick nod.  
  
"Where do you think he got it, fight with other kids?" Snape asked sitting in a chair.  
  
"I not sure about that, I hope I'm wrong on where I'm thinking he got it," Dumbledore said his face more   
  
solemn than before, as he sat down on the sofa. They sat in silence until Harry came back down and sat   
  
next to Dumbledore on the sofa. Dumbledore then started the conversation.   
  
"How have you been doing since the third task, Harry, are doing alright?"  
  
"Honestly sir, I've been doing better, I'm not having as many nightmares, but only because I haven't   
  
slept much either, my appetite has changed. And according to Uncle Vernon I'm not as spitey as last   
  
summer." * and is glad about that* Harry added to himself.  
  
"Do you blame yourself over anything that has happened?" Dumbledore asked with complete seriousness.  
  
"At first I did, but I had a dream where Cedric came to me and told me to stop blaming myself, and that   
  
he didn't blame me for what happened."  
  
"Potter, how did you get that black eye?" Snape asked sternly not taking an eye off Harry.  
  
"I-I got punched, sir," Harry whispered looking directly back.  
  
"By whom?" Snape asked.  
  
Harry opened his mouth slightly and murmured something.  
  
"What, Harry?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Uncle Vernon, sir," Harry said looking down at his hands.  
  
Dumbledore and Snape exchanged a quick look. Then looked back at Harry.  
  
"What for, Harry?" Snape asked.  
  
Harry snapped his eyes back at Snape with the use of his first name.  
  
"I woke him up in the middle of the night, two nights ago, I had a nightmare woke up screaming," Harry said.  
  
"You don't sound surprised or upset about this, that's not all he's done is it," Snape said not exactly asking.  
  
"No," Harry said shifting stiffly and looking at his hands again.  
  
"You seem to be in more pain," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry didn't speak or move. He looked up at Dumbledore and then to Snape.  
  
"Take off your shirt," Snape said pointedly standing up. Harry looked slightly ready to panic at Snape.  
  
"No," Harry whispered.  
  
"Take it off or I'll remove it for you. I doubt the Headmaster would even stop me," Snape snarled and   
  
Harry looked to Dumbledore.  
  
"Go ahead, Harry," Dumbledore said getting up as well and stood next to Snape.   
  
Harry, seeing he had no way out, got up and turned his back to them. He carefully pulled his shirt over  
  
his head, but kept it over his arms.  
  
Dumbledore and Snape held their breaths when they saw his back. Not only because of how thin he was.   
  
He also had a large burnt area in a shape of a...  
  
"Did he use a muggle iron, when you had that nightmare, Harry?" Dumbledore asked not worrying of hiding  
  
his anger.  
  
"An iron yes, but not for the nightmare, I was making Uncle Vernon's and Dudley's breakfast, while Aunt   
  
Petunia was ironing, anyway I cooked some bacon to long and burnt the toast. So Uncle Vernon got made  
  
and decided to burn me as well. Obviously taking the iron from Aunt Petunia," Harry explained.  
  
"Have they always done things like this, Potter," Snape asked.  
  
"Well they have always been rough, but they rarely ever left a mark till I got back this summer anyway,   
  
but I have been locked up and starved," Harry said shifting his feet nervously, putting his shirt back on.  
  
"How long, Harry," Dumbledore, said putting his hands on Harry's shoulder and turning him around.   
  
"How long has this been going on?"  
  
Chapter two  
  
Dumbledore's Stand  
  
"Since I was three professor, when I turned my cup of water into apple juice, that's the first time I   
  
remember doing magic in front of them, they don't like magic and are afraid of having people find out I   
  
could do it. I didn't even know I was a wizard until Hagrid came and got me," Harry explained solemnly.  
  
"Yes, Hagrid told me about that, I figured your Aunt and Uncle didn't think you were ready to know  
  
the truth," Dumbledore said.  
  
"You remember things from when you were three, Potter," Snape with a hint of surprise in his voice.  
  
"I remember anything that had a strong consequence professor," Harry said in a whisper. "Even bits   
  
and pieces of the night when my parent died, granted mostly through dreams, and I didn't realize what it  
  
was until Hagrid got me."  
  
Dumbledore and Snape shared a quick glance, then looked back to Harry.  
  
"We have just check the security around Private Drive, however that security makes no difference if   
  
you aren't safe with your own family. I am going to have to speak with your relatives strictly on this matter.   
  
However I'm not going to leave you here alone, without any protection from them if they don't keep their  
  
end of the bargain," Dumbledore explained as he turned to Professor Snape. "Severus would you go and  
  
fetch Madam Pomfrey, as well as Minerva, oh and bring a camera."  
  
"Yes, headmaster," Snape said pulling out a locket around his neck. He clutched it and spoke "Hogwarts"  
  
and promptly disappeared  
  
"Harry turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"What bargain, sir?"  
  
"You'll see when your relatives get home," Dumbledore explained looking around the lounge his eyes   
  
taking in the atmosphere of the house for the first time closely. Looking at the pictures of the Dursleys,   
  
mainly of Dudley eating something, and his eyes rested on the television set. Dumbledore's eyes filled with   
  
a cheery sparkle again.  
  
"You know I don't think I've sat down and watched a TV show in quite sometime."  
  
"Your welcome to watch anything on the tub, sir," Harry said looking around for the remote. Usually it   
  
was on the coffee table, but it wasn't there, or on the sofa seats, or armrests.  
  
"That'd be quite wonderful, you looking for something?" Dumbledore asked when he saw Harry stick   
  
his hands in the seat cracks, and removed the cushions and put them back neatly when he didn't see anything.   
  
Harry then stood up scratching his head.  
  
"Just the remote, I last saw Dudley use it before... ah I know," Harry said heading to the easy chair in  
  
front of the TV. He stuck his hand in the crack and pulled out a heavily sat on, crunched up, alien object   
  
with buttons missing and some hanging on by wires. Harry looked at it closely.  
  
"Good news professor, I found the remote, the bad news is someone will have to bury the poor thing,"   
  
Harry said dramatically, he then looked at the headmaster. "We can still watch TV, we'll just use the TV dial."  
  
Harry then turned around and turned on the TV and channel surfed for a while. Finally after twenty   
  
channels he found a movie in black and white he seen, in a muggle history class, that the headmaster would   
  
enjoy. Luckily it had just started and was going through the opening credits.  
  
"Here you are professor you'll probably like it, its called The Wizard of Oz it's based on the muggle book  
  
by L. Frank Baum called The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. It supposed to represent the struggles of the late   
  
1800's and early 1900's American life. From immigration, to struggles with Europe and the troubles the   
  
farmers had." (I'm not making this up either here is a website where you can get more info if you are interested  
  
in looking this up, http://www2.h-net.msu.edu/~rural/threads/discoz.html the author pretty much used the   
  
yellow brick road, munchkins, Emerald city, wicked witch, ruby slippers and so on to represent important   
  
History events). Harry paused and thought about what he said. "At least that's the muggle representation,   
  
do you know if it's actually a book a wizard wrote to help muggles believe the wizard world is make believe?"   
  
Harry asked as he sat down next to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore grinned at Harry's thoughtful and questioning face.  
  
"Though I have read the book, several times in fact, it is a muggle book and it does represent the history   
  
event in America, thought it was quite ingenious myself," Dumbledore said as they both turned back to the   
  
screen as the opening credits ended and Dorothy was seen running down the country road with Todo.  
  
Several minutes later the doorbell rang and Harry got up to look out the window. *Great why's he here?*  
  
Turning back around he headed to the hallway that lead to the door.  
  
"Stay here sir, I'll be right back," Harry said as he rushed to the door. He opened it and found Piers Polkiss   
  
standing on the stoop.  
  
"Hello freak face your back, Dudley home?" Piers asked looking like he was going to have fun with   
  
punching bag.  
  
"No Piers… he isn't here, he's at a party... I'll let him know you stopped by... good-bye," Harry said   
  
making a point to pause between each phrase. Then started closing the door, unfortunately Piers put his   
  
foot in front of the door keeping it from closing the last four inches. Seeing what Piers was doing. Harry,   
  
using his highly skilled seeker reflexes, stuck his foot on the other side of the door as leverage. While Harry   
  
couldn't close the door, Piers couldn't open it. However Harry had the brains as well.  
  
"So home alone, how about a fun energetic round of boxing," Piers growled at Harry.  
  
"I could, but why bother, say Piers do you know that phone in the hall by the door here?" Harry paused   
  
while Piers nodded.  
  
"Well the Durleys are gone right now, and so your not welcome to be here unless they let you in. I could   
  
use the phone right now that's in easy reach and call the police, on how your trying to break an entry, you'll   
  
be arrested and taken to jail, and the Dursleys aren't here to stop me," Harry said with a slight grin.  
  
"You wouldn't do that once I'd tell the Dursleys what you've done. They'd beat the shit out of you," Piers   
  
said looking slightly worried.  
  
"True, but it'd be worth it to put a criminal record on you..." He didn't have to bother finishing because   
  
Piers hightailed and ran off without looking back.   
  
Harry snickered as he shut and locked the door. He turned around when he heard laughter, to see the   
  
headmaster leaning against the hall wall. With his eyes glittering and laughing.  
  
"Nicely done Harry," Dumbledore said grinning down at Harry.  
  
"Thank you sir, but he's an idiot," Harry said grinning back at him.  
  
"Why's that, Harry," Dumbledore asked slightly confused.  
  
Harry pointed to the antique stand up phone, with the earpiece on a cord and no buttons or dial, on the   
  
small hall table.  
  
"Because for one it's not plugged in and two even if it was plugged in that phone is so old it used to contact   
  
an operator who transferred your call, it wouldn't work anymore," Harry explained. (A/N okay the second   
  
one I think those phones can still work and go directly to operators, but I'm not certain, either way it fits   
  
nicely. If you do by chance know let me know I'm now curious about it and I'll change that line if need be.)   
  
"Uncle Vernon had that in his family for a couple generations, its the only old thing I know of they won't get   
  
rid of." Just then somebody knocked on the door. Harry turned around and looked through the peephole.  
  
Opening the door this time to Professors Snape, McGonagal and Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Come on in," Harry said.  
  
"Ah Minerva, Poppy thank you for coming," Dumbledore said as they were ushered into the lounge after   
  
Harry closed the door.   
  
As they were settling in the lounge Snape pulled out a camera and began to put film in and checked the   
  
lens and flash. Both Professor McGonagal and Madam Pomfrey was watching the TV with slight interest,   
  
apparently Dorothy's house had landed in Oz and was being questioned by the Good Witch of the North.  
  
*"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"*  
  
Harry saw Snape hear that line and look at TV, with a slight bit of interest as well.  
  
"What is that, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagal asked not taking her eyes off the screen.  
  
"It's a television set, professor. Muggles use it to entertain themselves by watching plays that have been   
  
recorded on film. This particular one is called The Wizard of Oz," Harry turned to Dumbledore, "should I   
  
turn it off sir?"  
  
"Go ahead, Harry, I'll just have the movie played at the school sometime this year," Dumbledore said   
  
grinning at the site of McGonagal, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey starring at the screen without blinking. So   
  
Harry quickly turned it off before he got yelled at for being in the way. Unfortunately they were already deeply   
  
involved with the program.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Professor McGonagal asked glaring at him.  
  
"Well make sure to play the whole thing at school this term Minerva," Dumbledore said stepping next to   
  
Harry. "Is the camera ready, Severus?"  
  
Snape was finished handed the camera to Dumbledore.  
  
"Now Harry, we can't bring a lawsuit on your relatives, however pictures of your bruises may persuade   
  
them to watch their actions. So if you wouldn't mind we'll need a picture of your face and back, before   
  
Madam Pomfrey takes care of your bruises," Dumbledore said as Harry pulled his shirt off again. With a look   
  
at Harry's ribs Snape spoke up.  
  
"Headmaster you should also take a shot of his stomach and ribs to show how much he's been starved,"  
  
"Good idea," Dumbledore agreed then looked Harry directly in the eye. "Do you have any other bruises or   
  
even scars that you haven't told us about, yet?"   
  
"I don't think so sir, most of the time they ignore me, except when they are angry then they normally pull   
  
my hair," Harry said honestly keeping eye contact with Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and took 3 photos of each bruise and chest. When Harry turned around, he heard   
  
Madam Pomfrey gasp and McGonagal exclaim.  
  
"Oh my Albus," she looked like she wanted to hug and protect Harry.  
  
"Don't worry, Minerva, they aren't getting away with this," Dumbledore said taking the last of the pictures.   
  
Then turned to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Okay, Poppy go ahead and pester him,"  
  
Madam Pomfrey had her wand out and had his black eye fixed before Dumbledore even finished speaking.   
  
Just as she was getting ready to do Harry's back, they all heard the front door open.  
  
"HARRY POTTER, GET OUT HERE AND CARRY THE PARTY DISHES IN NOW!" screeched his   
  
aunt. They then heard heavy footprints coming closer and soon Harry's cousin Dudley walked in and stopped   
  
when he saw all the people standing behind Harry, and had a panic attack.  
  
"Mum, MUMMY! HARRY HAS PEOPLE HERE!" Dudley exclaimed backing up covering his rump with  
  
his hands. Then they all heard two people run toward the room. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia ran in and   
  
saw three people standing in a circle around the backside of their shirtless nephew, both men in muggle cloths,   
  
and two women in witches robes and one holding a wand.   
  
"What do you think your doing boy, inviting your freak group into my house, you will get it you little ungrateful   
  
freak!" Uncle Vernon spat going a complete shade of magenta.   
  
Harry of course wasn't worried about getting punished especially with Dumbledore standing right behind  
  
him. In fact Dumbledore walked right past the group around Harry. Asking Madam Pomfrey to continue   
  
without looking away. After a flick of Pomfrey wand the iron burn was gone and she patted Harry's shoulder   
  
to let him know to put his shirt on. The wizard group and muggle group watched Dumbledore closely. Even   
  
though the wizard group couldn't see Dumbledore face, they could tell by his walk and stance they could tell   
  
that the cheerful wizard was gone. He staring down the Dursleys so intently and hard that even Voldemort   
  
would've thrown down his wand and surrendered to the light side.   
  
Harry saw his cousin cower behind his aunt and uncle, he was to wide for just one of them. And for once   
  
they were quiet and even shaking by the power they were sensing from Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore stopped four feet in front of the Dursleys.  
  
"Petunia and Vernon Dursley, I am ashamed and disgusted of you...Thirteen years ago I give you a young   
  
sweet boy for you to love and raise along with your own. I am very upset at what I hear and even sense that   
  
has gone on in this house. I'm telling you right now, if you don't straighten your act on how you treat nephew   
  
then I will get a hold of the police on the abuse and neglect you've done. And that would be after Harry's   
  
godfather comes and I'll tell you now, you don't want to get him angry, he doesn't forgive as easily as I do.   
  
Then I'll have the Ministry of Magic involve. As I told you thirteen years ago, Harry is an important, and famous   
  
wizard there will be no mercy for you once in the hands of the Ministry. We now have photos of evidence to the   
  
abuse and neglect. And if need be shall be used against you."  
  
"I doubt you know this, but Lord Voldemort, who killed Lily and James and try to kill Harry, is back and   
  
after Harry. There are protections around Privet Drive Protecting you from dark wizards, but only while Harry   
  
is here during the summer break. If we have to take Harry away, you would be the first people Voldemort would   
  
attack. And to make sure that Harry is treated better we are leaving a cat here for a couple days, then we'll send   
  
a dog for the rest of the summer. If you so much as threaten Harry, the cat or dog will summon a witch or wizard   
  
who will come take Harry and bring him straight to me. And if that happens in comes the godfather, the police,   
  
and the ministry, then finally Voldemort..." Dumbledore looked directly at Petunia and Vernon. "Do you   
  
understand what I'm saying?"   
  
Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, who were white as ghosts, slowly nodded.  
  
"Alright come in and sit at the sofa, while we set some ground rule," Dumbledore said stepping aside to usher   
  
them in. Once the Dursleys sat in the sofa Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagal.  
  
"Minerva, please go summon the cat, you may leave after doing so," Dumbledore said winking.  
  
"Yes, Albus," Minerva said giving a slight nod. Then went out to the hall and open and shut the front door.   
  
Then a few seconds later a gray tiger stripped cat came back in and sat next to where Harry was standing.  
  
"Now this cats name is Lemon Drop," Dumbledore explained. Harry looked down at 'Lemon Drop' and saw   
  
it glare at Dumbledore. "I expect you to treat Harry as your son, let him eat the same amount of food as you, give   
  
the same amount of chores for them to share, be civil to Harry, and talk to him about our world through his eyes   
  
not yours. Go with him to Diagon Alley and take him to school in September. If he does do something wrong   
  
you may discipline but within reasonable limits, so treat him the same as Dudley and we'll get along fine,"   
  
Dumbledore finished then he turned to Harry.  
  
"Is there anything you'd like to add, Harry?"   
  
"Just a few things sir," Harry said and turned to the Dursleys and was sort of shocked of having their   
  
undivided attention. "Let Hedwig out of her cage so she can fly and I can send mail, then unlock my stuff from   
  
the cupboard, and for goodness sake let me do my homework, where and when I want to, and not in the middle   
  
of the night under my bedcovers. Finally, I'd like to have a real birthday with all my friends from school," Harry   
  
said and paused. "I think that is about it."  
  
"Headmaster," Snape spoke up. "Also suggest they get Potter his own cloths and not castoffs from the   
  
other boy."  
  
"Do you hear all that?" Dumbledore asked then all the Dursleys even Dudley nodded.  
  
"Good, now Lemon Drop and when the dog gets here are Harry's responsibility. They both eat people   
  
food and only touch and pet them if they come to you. You aren't to feed or water them that will be Harry's   
  
job, understand?" The Dursleys nodded.  
  
"Good we'll be leaving, now," Dumbledore said. " I expect an owl from all of you, once a week on what   
  
you've done and how you've treated Harry. If they match up with Harry's I'll leave you be," Dumbledore   
  
picked up the camera and lead Snape and Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Dudley's reading  
  
Everyone in the room was dead silent. The Dursleys looking at Harry, and for the first time he couldn't   
  
read their expressions. However they were no longer pale, though Dudley was pretty shaken. Uncle Vernon   
  
was the first to recover.  
  
"Who was that, boy...er Harry?" Uncle Vernon corrected when Lemon Drop hissed at him.  
  
"My headmaster at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore," Harry explained. "Uncle Vernon please give me the keys   
  
for the cupboard and Hedwig's cage." Harry reminded his uncle.  
  
"Right," Uncle Vernon said digging into his pocket for his keys. After messing with them for a couple minutes,   
  
he pulled one key off.  
  
"I only have one key for the cupboard, the one for your owl is at my office, you can go ahead and break it,"   
  
Uncle Vernon said handing the key to Harry.  
  
"Fine," Harry said taking the key. When looked down at the key in his hand he saw Lemon Drop and saw   
  
her looking at him expectantly and glaring. He knew of course what she was trying to get through to him. He   
  
turned back to the Dursleys. "By the way, Lemon Drop doesn't really like her name much, even though she  
  
isn't staying for long we'll go ahead and change it to ...er," he looked down at her and saw her glare lose some   
  
of it's focus. Yet she was still stiff. "Minnie, I guess, does that suit you better?" He saw 'Minnie' relax and give   
  
a quick nod.   
  
"You can talk to her?" Aunt Petunia exclaimed.  
  
"Well that's why she's here isn't she to see how we get along, she's understanding you as well, I just got to   
  
read her body language to see what she wants. She'll go directly to Dumbledore with a full report of the next   
  
couple days, until the dog gets here as well. Now I'm going upstairs let me know when supper is ready," Harry   
  
said walking out into the hall with the cat following him. He went and unlocked the cupboard. Then pulled his   
  
trunk out. Making sure the cupboard was unlocked and he had the key, he then carried his trunk upstairs. He   
  
dragged the trunk into his room; Minnie still following him the whole way, then went to the window and opened  
  
it. He stuck his head and arm out the window and dropped the key in the garbage bin, two stories below him.   
  
Leaving the window open, he turned to Hedwig. She was looking excitedly at him. He could almost see her   
  
grinning, almost. He laughed at her.  
  
"You heard everything didn't you?" and laughed harder when she hooted back.  
  
"Okay, I'll get you out," Harry said lifting the padlock lightly to judge the lock. "I'll be back, Hedwig," he got   
  
up to get one of Aunt Petunias hair pins, but jumped when her saw Professor McGonagal standing just in the  
  
room. She quickly shut the door and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Thank you for changing that horrid name, Mr. Potter I'll go ahead and unlock the cage," she quickly   
  
"Alohamora," the lock. Once it was unlocked, Harry pulled off the lock and opened the cage. Once it was   
  
open Hedwig flew straight to Harry's shoulder. Rubbing his check with the side of her face and nibbled his ear.  
  
"Your welcome, Hedwig, but Professor McGonagal unlocked your cage not I," Harry said petting her wing.   
  
She then surprised Professor McGonagal and went to her shoulder as well and gave her a quick nibble, as well.  
  
"Your welcome, little one," McGonagal said slightly smiling. Then Hedwig went back to Harry and perched   
  
on his arm and started hooting.  
  
"No Hedwig, I don't have any letters now, just go stretch your wings and get something to eat. I'll some   
  
letters for you later." Harry promised as Hedwig nibbled his finger one last time before flying out the window.  
  
"You have a very affectionate owl, Mr. Potter, and do you communicate with her all the time?" McGonagal   
  
asked.  
  
"I know professor I'm very grateful for her, and no we don't talk like we're doing now, we just understand   
  
one another I should say." Harry said. "Like how I read your animagus forms body language downstairs."  
  
"That's still a wonderful skill being able to read animals for their thoughts. Some muggles even have that   
  
ability and it's something to be seriously cherished," McGonagal said slight praising and lecturing.  
  
"Yes, professor,"  
  
She then turned back into her animagus form. Harry saw she was looking around. He then pulled his trunk   
  
on his bed so he could finally unpack. He pulled his books out and put them on his desk along with parchment   
  
and quills. Then he pulled out his wand and invisibility cloak, as well as candy he bought on the Hogwarts   
  
Express. As well as letters from his friends and godfather. He set those on the bed. He then got down on his  
  
knees and pulled out a lose floorboard and was surprised to see rock cages that he got from Hagrid for his   
  
birthday last year. They were still hard and they weren't moldy or mushy. In fact he could swear they almost   
  
seemed harder. He picked them up and went back to the window and threw them in the trash bin outside and  
  
laughed when he heard a clunk sound. He then put the letters, candy, cloak, and wand in. Then he put   
  
floorboard back in place. He then closed his trunk and put it under his bed.   
  
When he finished he sat back on his bed, he looked to Minnie who was looking around. She also had a   
  
questioning look on her face.  
  
"Are you looking for something Minnie?" he said practicing the name. She looked pointedly at the bed then   
  
back at Harry.  
  
"Something about my bed?" Harry asked looking confused.  
  
Minnie then pointed her paw at the bed and then back at herself. Harry eyes widened realizing her question.  
  
"Where are you sleeping?" Harry asked and Minnie nodded. Harry looked around then saw his dresser and   
  
realized he'd probably get new clothes. So he opened the bottom drawer to if there was anything he didn't   
  
want to get fur over. He had several sweaters there and pulled out two sweaters from Mrs. Weasley. So he   
  
then laid out the rest of his sweaters on top of the others in the drawer and left it open and backed up then   
  
turned to Minnie.  
  
"Will that work fine?" Harry asked she jumped in the drawer and tested it out and purred.  
  
"I take that as a yes, you know I never liked cats to much, you just might change my outlook on cats..."   
  
Minnie then turned and hissed at him "or not."  
  
Just then there was a slight knock on his door.  
  
*Oh my gosh they knocked,* Harry thought as he opened the door wide open and saw Dudley standing   
  
there nervously.  
  
"Can I speak with you?" Dudley asked with a hint of fright in his voice.  
  
"Alright come in," Harry said stepping aside to let Dudley wobble in. Then he shut the door. He turned   
  
around and saw Dudley standing in the middle of the room, shifting feet nervously.  
  
"You can sit down," Harry said as he sat on his bed. Slowly Dudley sat on the seat at his desk. Harry   
  
noticed Minnie watching Dudley's every move.  
  
"What was all that downstairs, they won't say a thing," Dudley asked.  
  
"Mainly all that was about things changing around here Dudley, pretty much about the abuse and neglect   
  
your parents have done to me," Harry said.  
  
"What abuse and neglect, I don't understand," Dudley said honestly.  
  
"Your kidding me right, Dudley, your parents are paying a lot of money for you to go to Smeltings, why   
  
don't you take advantage of that?" Harry said and then got up to go over to the bookshelf where Dudley   
  
kept his books he has never read. He had several novels, British, American and European Classics and many   
  
education and pleasure reading books. Dudley saw Harry reach for a book on a shelf.   
  
"Did you read those?" Dudley asked somewhat angry. Harry turned around with a thick book in his hand;   
  
Dudley didn't even try to read the title.  
  
"Yes, actually I did, since they were in here and you didn't read them, and since I've been locked in here   
  
several times, I needed something to do," Harry said shrugging. He then walked to Dudley and handed the   
  
book to him.  
  
"What is this?" Dudley asked still not reading the title.  
  
"It's called a dictionary Dudley, don't you know what it is?" Harry asked annoyed. Harry heard Minnie snort.  
  
"Look up abuse in there, then neglect, we're going to play school alright I'll be the teacher you be the student   
  
you do know the alphabet right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, I do, but what's a dictionary?" Dudley asked shifting.  
  
"Oh here I'll do it," Harry said exasperated. "I'll read it to you and everything, but you will use your own   
  
brain," Harry grabbed the book from Dudley.  
  
"Okay quick lesson this is a Webster's Dictionary. A man named Noah Webster who was the first American   
  
lexicographer-"   
  
"Lexi what?"  
  
"Lexicographer it means he wrote dictionary's... please hold your questions. He was the first lexicographer   
  
of the American English language. He wrote the first dictionary called American Dictionary of the English   
  
Language in 1828 it held 12,000 more words and 40,000 more definitions in the world and has been added   
  
onto to this day. Due to the new slang and new words being invented," Harry finished and snorted at both   
  
Dudley's and Minnie's shocked open mouth faces.  
  
"You both will catch flies like that," they both closed their mouths, "By the way Dudley why do you have an   
  
American Dictionary, this one's a continuation and is a Second Class College Edition American Dictionary,   
  
(yeah long title huh, it's the one I'm using now) some of their words are different from ours."  
  
"I had an American pen pal for a while we exchanged dictionaries if we came across words we didn't know.   
  
I never wrote back though plus I couldn't read there writing," Dudley said. "How'd you know all that anyway?   
  
About Webber?"  
  
"Webster," Harry corrected, "it's in the introduction. Now let me look up abuse," Harry started flipping   
  
through the pages till he found it. He read to himself the definitions first.  
  
"Okay Abuse there are three definitions, but we only need two. One to hurt by treating badly and Two to use   
  
insulting, coarse, or bad language about or to; scold harshly or revile," Harry paused and looked up to Dudley.  
  
"Give me one instance Dudley for both of these that your mum and dad has done to me. How have they hurt   
  
me and insulted me?"  
  
Dudley was quiet as he started to think. It looked like to Harry he didn't think to often. Soon Dudley started  
  
speaking.  
  
"The other day when Dad punched you for the breakfast, and they have always insulted you, calling you   
  
stupid, dumb, idiot, freak, and other names I won't mention," Dudley said thoughtfully.  
  
Harry was somewhat surprised at the well thought out answer and at how fast he understood.  
  
"Very good Dudley, lets look up neglect now," Again Harry sifted through till he found neglect.  
  
"Okay again three definitions two we need, one to ignore or disregard, and two to fail to take care for or   
  
attend to.  
  
"Alright, Dudley, again give me one reason for each definition," Harry said shutting the book and lying it   
  
one the bed.  
  
"How they don't talk to you except to order you around like a slave or how they refuse to feed you and   
  
also when they locked you in here and when they made you sleep in the cupboard until you received your   
  
school letter," Dudley explained again looking slightly pleased with himself.  
  
"Very good Dudley, now I noticed you felt proud when you understood those. If you read, study and learn.   
  
You'd always feel that proud," Harry said smiling slightly.  
  
"Could you teach me?" Dudley asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Teach you what?" Harry asked his smile dropping.  
  
"To read," Dudley said hopefully.  
  
"You don't know how?" Harry said slightly horrified, what did he know about teaching someone to read,   
  
where is Hermione when you need her. "Have you told your parents about this?" Harry saw Minnie paying   
  
close attention at this question.  
  
"Just a little, and yes they do know, but mum says I don't have to read, that she'll read for me, but I'm   
  
getting tired of depending on her," Dudley said. Harry looked at Minnie for a second and back to his cousin.   
  
"I'll try Dudley, but I need to talk to some friends," Harry explained standing up then Dudley stood up as   
  
well grabbed Harry around the midarms and chest giving him a lung crunching hug.   
  
"Oh, thank you Harry," Dudley exclaimed and ran out the room.  
  
Harry gasped slightly after Dudley closed the door. After catching his breath he turned to Minnie.  
  
"Professor, how do I teach him to read, I don't know how to teach at all," Minnie jumped out of the   
  
dresser drawer then turned into Professor McGonagal.  
  
"Mr. Potter, what I just saw you do, teaching about a dictionary was very well done, teaching to read   
  
is slightly harder. I don't do it personally so I suggest you write to Miss. Granger, Mrs. Weasley, you may   
  
also write to Albus about this, since I tend to tell him about it as well, they might have some suggestions for   
  
you. The only problem is that you two are going your separate ways in a month in a half. That's a very short   
  
time but it might be a good jump starts he needs." She then turned back into a cat when Aunt Petunia   
  
called Dudley and Harry to dinner and followed Harry downstairs.  
  
Chapter 3b  
  
Letters to  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm doing much better than the last couple summers. Dumbledore came and threatened the Dursleys   
  
about the way they treated me. So now they got to treat me the same as Dudley or Snuffles, the police,   
  
and the ministry will get involved. He left Professor McGonagal here for a couple days until Snuffles gets  
  
here. (She's in her animagus form)  
  
By the way Dudley and I talked last night about some things he didn't understand when Dumbledore   
  
came. I sat him down and read the definitions of 'abuse' and 'neglect' and had him match some instances   
  
between his parents and myself. Through it I found out he can't read well. He asked me to teach him. Do   
  
you have any suggestions on how I can go about doing this? I'd appreciate it very much  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Harry  
  
Dear Ron and Mrs. Weasley,  
  
You'd be proud of Dumbledore. He came and knocked some sense into the Dursleys (by mainly   
  
threatening). They now have to treat me the same as Dudley or else he'd get a hold of the Snuffles,   
  
the police, and the ministry. He left Professor McGonagal form to watch here until he can get Snuffles   
  
here, to keep an eye on the Dursleys.  
  
Through this I can now send mail (obviously) and do homework when I want.  
  
Dudley even came to afterwards to ask me about things he didn't understand. Through the conversation   
  
I fond out he can't read much. He asked me to teach him. Could you by give any suggestions on how to   
  
do this? I'd by greatly appreciate.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Harry  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Thank you in taking the time in talking sense into the Dursleys. I'm not sure about Aunt Petunia   
  
or Uncle Vernon yet (though I got my trunk and Hedwig's free obviously). Dudley however came to   
  
me and asked me what you talking about. He didn't understand what abuse and neglect meant, so   
  
I sat him down and read the definitions from a Webster's American Dictionary to him, then had him   
  
describe one example for each of the definitions.  
  
Surprisingly through this conversation I found out Dudley can't read much. He asked if I could   
  
teach him, I agreed of coarse, but I don't know how to do it. Do you have any suggestions I could use?   
  
I'd be most grateful.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Harry  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Letters from and Lesson Plan  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
That's great how Dumbledore managed to get them to start treating you civilly (even   
  
if he had to threaten them). I hope to get all the details soon, and don't leave anything   
  
out!  
  
My summer is going fine, I decided not to go to Bulgeria this summer for many reasons.   
  
Mainly because I'm not liking Viktor the same way, so it'd be pointless going there and   
  
leading him on. I've been working in my parents office as their receptionist. (Cindy their   
  
usual receptionist is pregnant and due anytime now). So I'll be at the office a lot.  
  
I think it's great how you're agreeing to teach your cousin to read. The first thing you   
  
should do is find what he's good at and his best style of learning.  
  
Some kids learn better with songs, or games, or other such activities. These are some best   
  
ways he could start over.  
  
Start out with writing as well, he may not write to good either and might help him   
  
pay more attention with what he's doing.  
  
Here's a list of what order you should teach him:  
  
1.Have him go through the alphabet first orally 25 times  
  
2. Oh, my mother still has the alphabet flash cards she used for me. Start off with   
  
showing them in order (so he can learn what the letter looks like), then skip each letter,   
  
then mix them up.  
  
3.Then write the alphabet 50 times long-handed (don't worry to much on   
  
penmanship)  
  
4.Once he can write them. Start going over the letter sounds with him. Start in   
  
alphabet order (you can use the flash cards again for the sounds) after you go over them   
  
several times. (Remember some letters has more that one sound).  
  
5.Worksheets are coming (I'll put them under both your names.) It'll have words   
  
1 to 5 letters long.  
  
6.Now you'll hate me, go to the library and check out some easy books for   
  
children. Then work your way up.  
  
Try not to get to frustrated with him. It'll help you to know that he wants to learn since   
  
he asked you to help him. So he's willing to work to learn to read. Though before you begin  
  
you should explain what you expect from him. That way you both know where you   
  
stand in this.  
  
Of course if you give up and it's not going well, then there should be adult reading   
  
classes he could probably sign up.   
  
Anyway good luck and let me know how it's going.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Mum and I are writing back on the same letter, she'll be writing last since she has lots of ideas   
  
for teaching Dudley to read. She thinks that it is sweet how you're helping him. Anyway what's   
  
this I'm reading about Dumbledore threatening the Dursleys? Mum's happy, but what'd he do stick  
  
his wand in their faces, turned them to frogs, threaten to turn them into frogs. You cruel   
  
prat-opps mum's reading over my shoulder- why'd you go and tell me Dumbledore threaten your   
  
relatives and give me absolutely no details to show for it. Next letter, the entire Weasley clan and I   
  
expect every teensy detail. Right down to every time Dudley blinked.  
  
I'll write more with Pig so mum can write now. By the way mum is knitting a sweater for   
  
Dumbledore right now, as well as making a sweet fruitcake for him.  
  
Hello dear, this is really sweet what your doing, helping to give someone the gift of reading it's one of the   
  
best gifts anyone can give. All right dear, you said that he couldn't read much, which means he's having   
  
some trouble somewhere. However I suggest that instead of finding them just start from scratch. By teaching   
  
him the alphabet and on. Start with saying, then reading letters, then writing them. Continue with these   
  
until he gets them down pat. Then go over the letter sounds, until he has those down pat. Then put simple   
  
letters together starting with I, a then on to two letter words and three letter words until you get up to five   
  
letter words then put those words into short sentences. Start with three words then continue on. Then start   
  
him off on simple books; here are some that my kids started to read from. (Don't worry their muggle stories).  
  
You must keep a schedule with him as well. Set a side about four to five hours a day to work with. And Harry   
  
stay patient dear, Hogwarts wasn't built over night and you shouldn't let him get discouraged take breaks   
  
when you find either of you getting frustrated. Let me know how it's coming along.  
  
Love  
  
Molly and Ron  
  
P.S. Hey Harry, Ron again ignore that love, mum wouldn't put sincerely. Kay Bye  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
It was no problem I was happy to be able to help out. I felt I owed you for putting you under their roof, when I   
  
placed you on their doorstep Professor McGonagal warned me about them. I thought she was being biased since she   
  
grew up in the wizard world. So I owed you for not listening to my own staff, but if anything it sounds like it'll help you   
  
and your cousin get along. Though I'm interested in finding out how Dudley went through so many years without  
  
reading. However with you being willing to help will bring out the self-esteem I sense he'll need, but doesn't have   
  
enough yet. Anyway teaching someone to read is always a case of finding the key to unlock his brain to the world   
  
around you.  
  
Yours  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
After reading the replies the next day, Harry realized two, no three things. One obviously how to teach   
  
Dudley to read, two how lucky he was to have friends to help him, and three he had a crazy headmaster,   
  
who not for the first time gave more questions than answers. Sometimes Harry wondered why Dumbledore   
  
didn't just tell him to figure it out himself. *Of course he always had a strange way of doing things, as well   
  
as a unique sense of humor*  
  
Putting Dumbledore's message aside for now, he always had behind the scenes meaning, he looked at   
  
Hermione's and Mrs. Weasley's letter. They pretty much matched up. So Harry made a schedule for Dudley.   
  
From noon until four the first couple of weeks, then to five until they left for school, with a break every   
  
couple of hours. So once he had an idea on what he was going to do. He called Dudley to his room.  
  
"Alright, before we even start anything here is what we will be doing. For four hours the next two   
  
weeks including weekends, we'll be starting by scratch. Tomorrow we'll start working with the alphabet   
  
with verbally, reading letters and then writing letters. Then we'll work on the letter sounds, then start   
  
putting the letters together, giving us words. Then onto sentences then onto books. We'll just have them   
  
keep going until you can start reading on your own. You'll want to continue reading however; the brain  
  
is a muscle that must be stretched when you read. The more you read the more your brain will take in.   
  
There are billions of words that your will need to get in your mind," Harry explained.  
  
Once Dudley understood what he was going to do he sat up straighter he wanted to do things on his   
  
own, besides Mr. Dumbledore said he was suppose to talk with Harry and do the same things he does.   
  
Dudley was still surprised at how smart Harry was, but then again he never actually sat down and talked   
  
with him either. Dudley even thought that Harry seemed somewhat smarter than his parents put together.   
  
So they were talking about things they have never told each other or anyone else for that matter. Dudley   
  
also realized that Minnie, who was lying on the desk, wasn't as tense around him as she was yesterday.  
  
"Harry, can I pet Minnie?" Dudley asked looking at his cousin. Harry turned to Minnie who gave a slight   
  
nod.  
  
"All right, but don't pick her up, and stop when she wants you to," Harry said as he watched Dudley   
  
reach over and pet the cat.  
  
"I always wanted a pet," Dudley said smiling as he petted Minnie's head. Harry was shocked at two   
  
things. One was that Minnie seemed to enjoy being pet; she was moving her head into Dudley's hand   
  
closing her eyes. As well as Dudley wanted a pet.  
  
"If I remember right, Dudley you had a pet turtle once, but you killed it when you threw it out a closed   
  
window, when you lost on a video game." When Harry said this Minnie's eyes went wide and she stood   
  
up to back away from Dudley and jumped down to the bed and lay down next to where Harry was sitting.  
  
Dudley saw this and sighed. "Strange how she understood that, but I do feel guilty about killing Donatelo,   
  
though."  
  
"Why'd you name him Donatelo? I thought you hated art?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I named him after the Donatelo on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," Dudley said laughing.  
  
"Okay that I believe, however that rat Splinter I think his name was named the turtles after artists   
  
Michealangelo, Rafeal, Donatelo and Leonardo," Harry explained.  
  
"When did you become so smart, I know about Leonardo and Michealangelo, gosh if mum and dad   
  
heard you talking like this I'd have to clean their mouths out with soup to get them to talk," Dudley said  
  
impressed.  
  
"Where did you get the names for Minnie and Hedwig, and where did Mr. Dumbledore get the name   
  
Lemon Drop? As sour as that cat is she's still nice I think," Dudley said, he heard the cat hiss as his cousin   
  
laughed.  
  
"Okay the last question Professor Dumbledore has a strong liking for candy, but also has a unique sense   
  
of humor, right Minnie," Harry asked and the cat meowed back. Then Harry paused as he thought for a   
  
moment. "Minnie is short for Minerva, which is the name for the Roman goddess of knowledge. Also known  
  
as Athena in Greek mythology.  
  
"Okay got that what about Hedwig?"   
  
"She is a guardian over lost and orphan children, I thought that suited her," Hedwig flew to Harry's   
  
shoulder, as he said this, nibbling his ear. "-and she likes it," Harry said petting her wing.  
  
That night the Dursleys and Harry were sitting around the dinning room table. With Minnie eating from a   
  
bowl, that Harry made for her. After several minutes of tense silence Dudley finally broke the silence.   
  
"Mummy, Dad guess what?" Dudley said excitedly, everyone turned to look at Dudley.  
  
"What is it Duddlikins?" Aunt Petunia asked cooing him.  
  
"Harry, is going to teach me to read," Dudley said smiling.  
  
Several things happened at once, Minnie jumped onto the table between Harry and Petunia, as Petunia   
  
turned to glare at Harry. The final thing everyone heard was Uncle Vernon asking.  
  
"What do you mean teach you? Can't you read?" Uncle Vernon asked Dudley wide eyed.  
  
"No, Dad at least not much," Dudley admitted looking confused.  
  
"Why don't I know about this, does your mother know this?" Uncle Vernon worriedly asked looking at   
  
Dudley.  
  
"Yes dad, but I thought you knew as well," Dudley said truthfully his eyebrows scrunched up above his eyes.   
  
"How long have you known this, Petunia?" Uncle Vernon asked glaring at his wife.  
  
"For several year Vernon, he doesn't need to read I can read everything to him, this boy," she gestured  
  
to Harry, "would just go and teach Dudley all wrong. Make Dudley more confused than he is now. That   
  
boy is to stupid to teach Dudley anything," Petunia stopped screeching when she heard Minnie hissing and   
  
ready to pounce on her.  
  
Uncle Vernon was just about to argue back with something, when Dudley put his hand on his fathers arm.  
  
"Daddy can I say something first," Dudley said looking frightened that his parents were fighting over him.  
  
"Of course, this is about you anyway so you have a say in this," Uncle Vernon said glaring at Petunia.  
  
Dudley stood up and looked at his parents, mainly his mother, with a few glances at a Harry and Minnie,   
  
she was still ready to pounce on Petunia.   
  
"Mum I'm tired of having you or Harry waiting on me hand and foot, I'd like to start doing things for   
  
myself, especially thinking. Being able to read will help me there, and mum. Harry is not stupid, in fact he's   
  
self-taught himself lots of things after they taught him to read at school. He's very far ahead of me and he's   
  
had public education until he was eleven. He must be even smarter than you think to learn about a whole   
  
new world for four years. He can't possibly make my reading worse than it already is when I just know the  
  
alphabet, my name and a few three-letter words, and if you're calling him stupid what the bloody hell does   
  
that make me? I can barely think for myself. But from what Harry knows our world, I can't wait to hear   
  
more from his world. In fact he even has a plan set up for my reading, which I agree with and has been agreed   
  
upon that I work at, on my own with Harry help," Dudley said sitting down.  
  
Harry though feeling grateful for Dudley standing up for him, was worried of the reactions of his aunt and   
  
uncle.  
  
"Harry…smart…Dudley, I'm not in a joking mood," Aunt Petunia screeched then calmed down again   
  
when she heard the cat hiss.  
  
"Petunia, knock it off, I don't feel like going to prison, because you left me out of our sons education.   
  
Do you know how ridiculous this is? You've sat back Dudley's education for years. You're always going   
  
how Dudley will someday be a rich doctor. How will that be if he can't write more than his name? Petunia   
  
your keeping him tied down. Know wonder he's doesn't get good marks. I am now going to have to pull   
  
him out of Smeltings to get him a private tutor. I wanted to see him finish Smeltings, but that won't happen   
  
now," His face going magenta at someone other than Harry.  
  
"Dad, I want Harry to teach me to read, he's real smart, I'll agree with the tutor, but can Harry teach me   
  
to read. We have it all planned out," Dudley exclaimed.  
  
"Dudley, what will happen when Harry goes back to Hogwarts?" Uncle Vernon asked.  
  
"Don't say the name of that place, Vernon!" Aunt Petunia screeched.  
  
"Petunia, you're the reason we're in this mess, so for the sake of your son stop being a mother hen, it is   
  
your job for being a mother, but your taking it to far. He's got make it on his own. It's a school name not   
  
a curse word Petunia. Sit down and help solve this problem don't make it worse!" Uncle Vernon turned   
  
back to Dudley.  
  
"Dudley, if your cousin and yourself went to the same school or if you were together during the evenings,   
  
I would allow him to teach you, but it'd be best to break in a tutor sooner rather than later," Uncle Vernon   
  
explained.  
  
"No! I want Harry to teach me, he's been more patient with me than any of my teachers in the past, plus   
  
I want to spend the time with him, not with someone I don't know!" Dudley said getting angry. Harry was   
  
surprised this is the first time he's seen his cousin angry (aside from the tantrums he's done) and he hasn't   
  
even lost his temper yet, but his cousin was scary when he was angry. "I want Harry to teach me until he   
  
goes to school, that's all I ask!"  
  
"No, then we'd have to unlearn what he's taught you when we get a tutor!" Uncle Vernon bellowed back.   
  
Harry looked down at his plate when it started rattling. His plate was shaking! Looking up at his cousin   
  
Harry realized what was happening, he grabbed Minnie around her stomach, who was looking around at   
  
the shaking dishes on the table. Then dove under the table. He covered his head with one arm and then   
  
covered Minnie with his body. Just when he heard the sound of glass breaking, and there was a lot of glass   
  
breaking.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Dudley's release  
  
The dining room suddenly feel deathly quiet realizing the danger was over. Harry let go of Minnie, then   
  
crawled out from under the table. When he got out and stood up, he looked around to see the damage.   
  
All the glass dishes on the table were in pieces the vase that was holding the lavender flowers shattered and   
  
water was now leaking all over the table. Even the chandelier above the table had cracked some pieces.   
  
Suddenly Aunt Petunia jumped up and grabbed Harry by his wrists. She pulled him into the hall.  
  
"Boy, we've warned you about using that stuff in this house, I promise you. You'll regret this, do you know   
  
how much those dishes and the chandelier cost!" Petunia screeched, as she threw opened the cupboard and   
  
pushed Harry in. Of course, there was no bed anymore he fell onto boots, shoes, and umbrellas. Petunia   
  
shut the cupboard and slid the bolt into place. She turned around and heard hissing at her feet and found   
  
the cat growling and ready to pounce.  
  
"Go ahead and summon that wizard you pest, the sooner we're rid of the boy the better," Petunia   
  
exclaimed just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Vernon get the door!" Petunia said glaring at the cat.  
  
Uncle Vernon and Dudley came into the hallway. While Dudley looked at his mother standing in front of   
  
the cupboard and the cat hissing and getting ready to pounce at his mum. He then turned to her.  
  
"Where's Harry, did you put in the cupboard?" Dudley exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, it's about time that boy controls himself," Petunia hissed to Dudley. As Uncle Vernon opened the   
  
door to reveal Professor Dumbledore and a large black dog was standing on the stoop.  
  
"Ah, hello Mr. Dursley, how are you this fine evening?" Dumbledore asked eyes twinkling tonight.  
  
"Hello sir, come in, this your dog?" Mr. Dursley said bending down to pet him. The started growling and   
  
ran past Mr. Dursley to where the cat was hissing at Petunia. The dog barked to the cat, then the cat   
  
meowed back. Immediately the dog started growling, with his fur sticking up, at Petunia she backed slowly   
  
away from the dog.  
  
"Mum, they want you to let him out and they mean now," Dudley yelled.  
  
"Where's Harry," Dumbledore asked his twinkling eyes already gone.  
  
"Go ahead, you agreed to this," Dudley said glaring at his mum. Petunia stepped away from the cupboard   
  
and unlocked the door. Then backed away from the door.  
  
"Come on Mum," Dudley said as he pulled the door open to look in and saw Harry sprawled over boots   
  
and shoes that looked very uncomfortable. "You okay, Harry?" Dudley asked putting his hand to help   
  
pull Harry out.  
  
"Yeah, fine," Harry said accepting the helping hand and tripped over a boot his foot got caught in while   
  
walking out and fell on the floor in the hall. He rolled over and got attacked by a wet pink tongue.  
  
"Hello Padfoot, missed you too," Harry said grabbing the dogs furry back to help pull himself back up.   
  
He pulled the boot off his foot and threw it in the cupboard.  
  
"What happened," Dumbledore asked the Dursleys.  
  
"This way Mr. Dumbledore," Dudley explained when neither his parents spoke up. Leading them all into  
  
the dining room. Where all the dishes were broken and shattered glass covered the table.  
  
"They got into an argument about Dudley's reading, professor, Uncle Vernon didn't know that Dudley   
  
couldn't read. It sounds like he'll be pulled out of school and get a private tutor. Dudley however wanted   
  
me to teach him to read before he got a tutor. However Uncle Vernon thought I might finish teaching him   
  
before I started school again. He didn't want Dudley to get confused if the tutor started teaching in a   
  
different way than me. Which is understandable… anyway Dudley started getting angry and the dishes   
  
started rattling. Yes, professor I realized what was happening. I grabbed Minnie who was on the table   
  
and dove under the table. We heard glass breaking; when it was dead quiet I got out from under the table.   
  
Aunt Petunia thought I did it and threw me in the cupboard," Harry explained.  
  
"Well of course you did it, who else could it have been," Aunt Petunia screeched.  
  
"No, Aunt Petunia, I can guarantee it wasn't me," Harry suggested.  
  
"And how is that?" Aunt Petunia said crossing her arms.  
  
"One have you received an owl about an underage registered wizard doing magic, or even the   
  
Ministry of Magic coming here themselves?" Harry asked.  
  
"Good job Harry, now spell out your findings throughout tonight," Dumbledore said grinning.  
  
"Right sir, Dudley it was you who did the uncontrolled magic, which means you're a wizard, as   
  
well," then Harry turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"You knew as well didn't you, you sensed the magic from Dudley the other night, and in so doing,   
  
through the reading and I quote your letter, 'teaching somebody to read is always a case of finding the   
  
key to unlock his brain to the world around you'. You knew the reading would help tip his magic into   
  
use," Harry paused then continued. "Sometimes I wonder if you're a seer, sir."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled but answered Harry. "Sorry to disappoint you, Harry, I've just have lots of   
  
experience in being around children and uncontrolled magic."  
  
"I'm a wizard!" Dudley asked. "Why would I be doing magic now, also shouldn't I be going to Hogwarts   
  
if I was?"  
  
"Well, Dudley being able to read is a big requirement to attend Hogwarts," Dumbledore explained as he   
  
held out a letter to Dudley. Harry saw that it had the Hogwarts crest on it. Dudley walked to Dumbledore   
  
and accepted the letter, opened it then handed it to Harry, he then went to stand next to him to try and   
  
read over his shoulder.  
  
Dear Mr. Dursley  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and   
  
Wizardry. However, due to circumstances beyond you control. You'll be joining your cousin on the   
  
Hogwarts Express. Yet your term won't be starting until the second term following Christmas break.   
  
This first term you will work on your reading with your cousin, then on the second term a private tutor   
  
will be enlisted to help teach you basic math, history, spelling, and carry on reading etc. Then continue   
  
till the end of the school year. When you go home in summer your cousin who will help teach you the   
  
last of your basics.  
  
Then next year you will be placed in first year and continue your education.  
  
Congratulations  
  
Headmaster  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Minerva McGonagal," Harry finished reading  
  
"So I'm going to Hogwarts?" Dudley asked looking at Dumbledore  
  
"It's up to you Dudley, nobody else can decide, however your more than welcome to go,"   
  
Dumbledore said  
  
"Dudley, you are not going anywhere, you will stay right here, I will not have you go off and become   
  
a freak!" Petunia said glaring at Dudley.  
  
Dudley looked directly back at his mother then with him mouth in a straight line he spoke.  
  
"Professor, I accept your invitation to your school. By the way mother I'm already a freak. I am a   
  
wizard with or without training," Dudley blinked then turned to Harry. "I think you might be rubbing off on me."  
  
"Go get your things boys," Dumbledore said as Harry turned to him confused.  
  
"But school doesn't start until September sir."  
  
"Harry, there have been death eater attacks ten miles from here, this place isn't as safe for you then   
  
Hogwarts is at the moment (A/N I know that really isn't true because of the Fidellus Charm, is that   
  
what it's called, but in this story it is, just go with it.). Now both of you pack and we'll take the Knight  
  
bus to Kings Cross and Padfoot will lead you on to the Express," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Right professor, come on Dudley, I'll check what you've packed once I'm finished packing. Padfoot   
  
come with me," Harry called the dog as they all headed upstairs.  
  
Dumbledore stayed in the kitchen glaring mainly at Petunia. Who was trying to glare back, but wasn't   
  
succeeding.   
  
"I thought you understood me, when I told you what would happen if you were cruel to Harry,"   
  
Dumbledore turned to the cat. "Minerva, please show yourself." Immediately Professor took the place of   
  
the cat. Both Dursleys had their mouths hanging open.  
  
"Minerva, tell me everything that's gone on after I left, and tell me what you think should be done,"   
  
Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well, Harry and Dudley have made up and started talking. Albus you really should sit down and have   
  
an intellectual conversation with Harry you'll be surprised how he would be able to hold his own, in fact I   
  
could clearly see him becoming a Professor at Hogwarts and becoming the next best headmaster after you.   
  
Anyway her we should worry about. Mr. Dursley is now saying Harry's name and directly spoken of things  
  
from our world. So he's changing very well. She hasn't changed much however, though she had just put   
  
Harry in the cupboard before you came. She was mostly upset at her son wanting to read, that she snapped   
  
when the magic happened. She also knew all along that Dudley couldn't read, she wanted to pamper and   
  
baby him. To keep him depending on her, I suppose," Professor McGonagal said glaring at the woman.   
  
"There is something deep going on there Albus, I suggest she sees a head doctor. She'll probably prefer   
  
a muggle but they'll need to know about our world." McGonagal said. "Otherwise they'd think she's a looney,  
  
like I do."  
  
"That sounds fair, Mrs. Dursley I demand you to go to this doctor." Dumbledore said conjuring up a   
  
quill and parchment. He wrote a name down plus the address. "This man is a therapist for nonmagical   
  
parents of magical children. Go to him and Mr. Dursley make sure she goes or both of you will handle   
  
the police soon, " Dumbledore said he then went to the hall and waited at the bottom of the steps.   
  
Professor McGonagal went and waited with him at the steps.  
  
XXX  
  
Harry hurried into his room with Padfoot. "I'll be in my room packing, Harry can you bring some easy   
  
books with you," Dudley called before Harry closed his door. "Yes will do, they have a library at   
  
Hogwarts Dudley. They'll have some books that you may like." Harry said before closing his door. He   
  
turned around and was engulfed in a hug by his godfather.  
  
"Sirius, how are you doing?" Harry asked as he pulled away.  
  
"I'm doing fine, what about you, Harry? I could feel your ribs in that hug," Sirius said looking at him from   
  
an arms length.  
  
"I'm doing better, Sirius my bruises are all fixed up, now I'd like to start packing, the sooner I'm packing,   
  
the sooner we leave," Harry said as he bent to get his trunk and put it onto his bed. He then lifted his floor   
  
boards pulled out his wand, cloak and letters. He pulled out his robe and money pouch from his trunk. Then   
  
put the cloak and letters in as well as his homework, Dudley's kid books from Mrs. Weasley as well as the   
  
flashcards in the trunk. He also went to the bookshelf and pulled out Fairytale books, little kid books, some   
  
animal books, as well as some simple chapter books. Then put those in his trunk then shut and locked it. He   
  
quickly put on his robe and put his wand in his pocket. He then turned to Hedwig who was resting on the   
  
windowsill.  
  
"Are flying or riding to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, and smiled when Hedwig flew into the cage.  
  
"Guess your riding?" Harry said snapping the cage shut. Harry picked up the cage and went to pick up   
  
his trunk off the bed and dragged it on the floor to the hall. He then stopped at Dudley's room on the way   
  
to the stairs; he put down his trunk and Hedwig's cage then walked in.  
  
"You almost ready?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes my cloths are packed, I'm just packing some of my games." Dudley said.  
  
"Wait a minute, Dudley, those games won't work electricity and batteries don't work at Hogwarts. To   
  
much magic interferes with it," Harry said.  
  
Dudley looked at Harry. "No electricity, great just great, well I'm ready then," Dudley said picking up his   
  
suitcase full of cloths. Then bending down to take one side of Harry's trunk.  
  
"Hey, Harry could I get a pet, too?" Dudley asked as they headed downstairs.  
  
"Don't see why not but we may not be going to Diagon Alley for two to four weeks, you'll have a choice   
  
between an owl, cat or toad. I suggest you go with a cat or owl. One of the kids in my dorm has a toad   
  
and it just keeps hoping off." Harry said as they carefully worked their way downstairs. They found   
  
Professors Dumbledore and McGonagal waiting for them. Dudley quickly hugged his parents' good-bye.   
  
They then went on outside to the curb where Dumbledore pulled out and stuck his wand out like he was   
  
hailing a cab. There was then a large sonic boom then a triple-decker purple bus stood before them. Dudley   
  
stumbled back at the sudden appearance.  
  
"It's alright Dudley," Harry said as he stepped onto the bus followed by Dudley, Padfoot, and   
  
Dumbledore. Harry heard McGonagal say she was going to apparate on to Hogwarts. After they paid for   
  
their ride, and hot chocolate they sat down on a bed drinking their hot chocolate they sat down on a bed   
  
drinking their hot chocolate. It didn't take them long to reach Kings Cross they made it there in under   
  
twenty minutes. Once they were at Kings Cross, Dumbledore left Padfoot with Dudley and Harry. Then   
  
Dumbledore apparated onto Hogwarts. Harry got a trolley and put his trunk, Dudley's suitcase and   
  
Hedwig's cage on top. Padfoot lead Harry and Dudley the platform for 9 and three-quarters.   
  
After successfully getting Dudley onto the platform, Dudley was starring open-mouthed at the steam   
  
engine.  
  
"Wow Harry this is so cool!" Dudley exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, it is though it'd be even cooler if we got on the train, "Harry said as he pulled his trunk and   
  
Hedwig's cage off the trolley.  
  
"Grab your suitcase and follow me," Harry said when Dudley grabbed his suitcase; he followed Harry   
  
on to the train and brought him into a compartment. Once putting their things to the side Harry close the   
  
door and opened Hedwig's cage, she was asleep but Harry opened it anyway, then Harry laid down on   
  
one of the seats. Dudley lay down as well on the other seat as well as his head was cattycornered from   
  
Harry's. Then Padfoot jumped onto the foot of Harry's seat and laid down at his feet, with his head across   
  
Harry's knees. Harry laughed  
  
"Pretty eventful night isn't it, Padfoot?" Harry asked and laughed when Padfoot only waved his tail once.  
  
"Yes, I agree as well," then Harry turned to Dudley. "Get some sleep it's almost eleven and we won't   
  
get there until about breakfast time." Harry explained.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Hogwarts Express  
  
Harry woke up several hours later. He turned to look out the window and realized it was still quite dark.   
  
He sat up and carefully pulled his legs from under Padfoot without waking him, after getting properly seated,  
  
he realized he wasn't hearing Dudley's snoring. He looked at Dudley, he was wide-awake looking out the   
  
window. He hadn't noticed Harry was awake or even watching him. Harry realized that Dudley was   
  
looking frightened.  
  
"Dudley, are you alright?" Harry asked Dudley who jumped almost a foot and looked at Harry wide-eyed.  
  
"Don't do that!" Dudley exclaimed clutching his chest.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to care," Harry said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Why do you care, anyway, I've been treating you like shit, and now your being nice to me, hell your   
  
going to teach me to read with no questions asked, why?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Yes, you have treated me like shit, and in doing so you were a shitty person, pun intended there Dudley.   
  
But if I treat you like shit then I would become that shitty person. Besides I have always treated nice with   
  
nice. It's bad manners to rub salt in someone's face, when they come and apologize. It makes it longer to   
  
apologize for both parties in the long run. Besides with the reading, we agreed you putting in the effort helps   
  
me to put in the effort. So I'm saying though we are not friends, we are cousins throwing everything in the   
  
past into a vault that we'll deal with as we go along. We're starting out fresh just talking and sharing views.   
  
Maybe someday we'll become friends, and yes I hope we do, but I don't think it'll be anytime soon," Harry   
  
explained his hands folded in his lap. Dudley thought over what he said for several minutes then got a   
  
frustrated look on his face.  
  
"You really are smart Harry, and I'm not talking about the smart-alecky type. You have a what's it called,  
  
certain intelligence?" Dudley said stumbling over the last phrase.  
  
"You mean, central intelligence, Dudley," Harry said correcting him with furrowed eyebrows and shifting   
  
uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah, that's it central intelligence, you take everything in and make a lesson out of every memory," Dudley   
  
said shaking his head. "Imagine how smart I'd be if I could think for myself, I would've talked to you instead   
  
of running away in fear."  
  
"Dudley stop!" Harry yelled over Dudley's self-pity.  
  
"First off, you're right, you never did think for yourself..." Harry paused as Dudley looked at him wide-eyed   
  
his mouth hanging open, then he quickly shut it looking at his feet. "until two, no three nights ago, and came   
  
and talked to me, and it wasn't because Dumbledore told you to. You came to me because your parents   
  
weren't talking. You ASKED me what abuse and neglect was. Yes, I did read the definitions to you, but   
  
you THOUGHT for yourself when you gave me examples of the definitions. Then in that conversation you   
  
DECIDED you wanted to read for yourself. Then you DECIDED on telling your mom about reading at the   
  
dinner table, you said to your father 'I thought you knew'. Then you gave that speech, a SPEECH Dudley,   
  
on what you wanted to do with your reading and for yourself, and stood up for me, telling your mother I was   
  
smart. When I was in the cupboard I heard you tell your mother to let me out. Then you brought Dumbledore  
  
into the dining room, KNOWING he'd do something if you didn't corporate. Then you had a come back   
  
for your mothers last insult 'By the way mother, I'm already a freak, I'm a wizard with or without training'   
  
Then you DECIDED for yourself that you WANTED to go to Hogwarts," Harry paused again letting that sink   
  
in.  
  
"You see Dudley you can think for yourself, and all that was from the last three days, now think, not for me   
  
or to me, think to yourself how much more you could think for yourself for the next year, especially now that   
  
your not under your mothers nose," Harry said looking directly into Dudley eyes. Harry smiled when he saw   
  
Dudley eyes unfocused and began to daydream. He closed his eyes smiling and was soon asleep. Then   
  
Harry smile turned to a frown.  
  
"Damn you'll make one hell of a professor."  
  
Harry jumped as he turned to his godfather, who was curled up on his side with his eyes closed.  
  
"You heard that, how much did you hear?" Harry asked.  
  
"Since Dudley yelled at you for scaring him, that was brilliant Harry. He's right you do have a central   
  
intelligence, your parents would be proud, and I am too, though I'm wondering why I never heard you talk  
  
like this before," Sirius said sitting up.  
  
"Well mainly because I'm usually around Hermione when I see you and being a bossy know-it-all she   
  
pretty much takes the floor when she says something. I think someone having a central intelligence, like me   
  
I guess, only speaks up when they know they'll be heard. And to be honest Dudley shocked me with the   
  
central intelligence. It never crossed my mind, but now that I think about it and have a name for it. It feels   
  
weird, it's strange to put a label on someone's thinking process, and now it's going to bug me every time   
  
I'm awake at night," Harry said shaking his head. "I feel like my brain has been picked by a complete   
  
stranger and put in a blender on high speed," Harry explained rubbing his temples and squinting his eyes   
  
closed.  
  
"Well, Harry as much as I would like to help you out with this, though I don't know what a blender is. I   
  
can't give you any soothing words about this kind of intelligence either. Your parents were smart, but nothing  
  
like this. I'd like to ask your permission to bring this up to Dumbledore he'll probably have some advice,   
  
but also would enjoy an intellectual debate. He probably haven't felt challenged conversing with someone for   
  
a long time," Sirius suggested.  
  
"Oh yeah sure that's fine, I could learn different and interesting things, that Hermione would be jealous of,"   
  
Harry said smiling slightly. He then frowned again and looked to Sirius.  
  
"As much as I enjoy spending time talking with you I don't want you getting caught, could you turn back   
  
now, your making me nervous," Harry said and Sirius turned back into Padfoot. He then curled up in a ball   
  
at the end of the bench. Harry looked at Padfoot and laughed he looked just like a...  
  
"Hey Padfoot can I use you as a pillow?" Harry asked.  
  
Padfoot waved his tail once and lifted his head.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said lying back and placing his head near Padfoots back legs. Padfoot was curled   
  
along Harry's left side. Once Harry was comfortable, Padfoot settled down more and laid his head across   
  
Harry's stomach. When they fell asleep their heads were resting on top of each other just along each other   
  
stomach.   
  
(A/N I was writing this, on a graphing paper tablet lying down on my bed. My dog (he's a shih tzu a small   
  
16 p dog he's the runt of the litter, who's just been shaved, he looks cute!) has his head lying across my   
  
stomach and I'm resting the tablet on his back, looked cute so I thought of doing the same with Harry and   
  
Padfoot. Where Collin's camera when you need it?)  
  
Harry awoke again when the train's rocking started changing rhythm. He looked out the window, to see   
  
they were slowing down. He saw it was a couple hours past sunrise. And saw a beautiful blue sky without   
  
a cloud in site. He looked down at his stomach to see Padfoots head still laying there asleep. Harry placed   
  
his hand on Padfoots ear and started rubbing it slowly then into a messaging motion. Padfoot started pushing   
  
his head into Harry's hand as he massaged harder. Padfoot kept his eyes closed, but Harry realized he was   
  
awake. So he pulled his hand away from Padfoot.  
  
"Come on, Padfoot, we're here," Harry said, Padfoot opened his eyes and lifted his head yawning. Then   
  
Harry got up and went to go wake Dudley, but he was already awake and getting up, Harry turned back   
  
to Padfoot who was slightly whining lifting his leg slightly.  
  
"Is your leg asleep, sorry Padfoot," Harry said and started rubbing Padfoots leg to help the blood flow.  
  
"Dudley, could you open the window, so Hedwig could fly on up to the school?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dudley said yawning as he opened the window Hedwig flew out. Then shut it after her.  
  
"Just leave your things here, Dudley, they'll be taking care of," Harry said as he got up when the train   
  
came to a stop. Padfoot jumped down and they all got off and then followed Padfoot to where a horseless   
  
carriage was waiting for them.  
  
At the first site of the school, Dudley exclaimed, "You never said it was castle, like a fairy tale castle at   
  
that."  
  
"You never asked," Harry simply said.  
  
Dudley was watching the school get closer and closer.  
  
Once they were up at the school Harry opened the carriage door and stepped out Dudley got out beside   
  
his. Then in awe walked after Harry. They walked on into the school Padfoot following the whole way.   
  
Harry lead Dudley into the Great Hall where Padfoot changed into Sirius and Dudley was even more awed,  
  
if it was possible.  
  
Harry looked up at the head table where Professors Dumbledore, McGonagal, and Snape was sitting   
  
waiting for them.  
  
"Hello you three since there's so few of us, you may sit across from us, here let me draw you chairs," and   
  
with a wave of Dumbledore's wand, three chairs were conquered from nowhere. They walked down the rest   
  
of the Great hall to the table.  
  
"Thank you, professor," Harry said taking the chair in front of Dumbledore. Sirius took the seat to Harry's   
  
right he was sitting across from Snape. Who glared at him, when he grinned back. Then Dudley sat at Harry's   
  
left in front of Professor McGonagal.  
  
"How was the train ride, Dudley, you seem to be glowing with pride, you didn't have at Privet Drive.   
  
How'd you marriage that it in one night?" Dumbledore asked with interest.  
  
Dudley and Sirius looked at a blushing Harry.  
  
"Harry talked some sense into me, professor, I figured out he has a ce-" but Dudley was cut off by Sirius   
  
when he saw Harry rested his head on his hand.  
  
"Actually, Dudley, that's not proven yet, besides Harry is uncomfortable with having his thoughts labeled.   
  
You see professor, Dudley felt bad for not being able to think for himself, but Harry pointed out the last   
  
couple days that Dudley thought for himself. He had a huge speech involved then he pointed out how much   
  
Dudley can think for himself now that his mother isn't watching him every second now, he did a beautiful job   
  
professor. In fact I think we have a challenger for you to converse with," Sirius explained then smiled as he   
  
ruffled Harry's hair. Then laughing when Harry's hair got no worse or no better.  
  
"Really, I've been getting comments from Professor McGonagal as well she thinks you'd make a great   
  
professor Harry. In fact she thinks you could be the next best headmaster after me, though I don't know   
  
where she came up with me being the best," Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"You did?" Harry asked Professor McGonagal, she nodded and gave a slight smile. "Sirius, said I should   
  
be a professor last night, as well, but what would I teach, the only thing I'm good at is Quidditch that's about it,   
  
Professors Snape and McGonagal can say how terrible I am with Potions and Transfiguration." Harry   
  
explained.  
  
"Harry some of the best professors, have been terrible in school, why Professor McGonagal here had   
  
trouble with transfiguration herself. I had sat her down one day and found out she was blocking her magic   
  
unintentionally by thinking she couldn't do it. That's one of the tricks of magic, if you know can do it you'll   
  
do it, if you think you can't than you won't. Remember in your third year, how you conquered that patronus   
  
and used it to save Hermione, Sirius, and yourself. You did it because you knew you could," Dumbledore   
  
explained. "Besides lately I've been thinking of starting a new class where instead of using magic, the students   
  
use their brains to get through. They would mostly be of group discussions and defensive problem solving,   
  
stuff of that nature. Who knows maybe you could be the perfect person for that position."  
  
"But professor, right now you could easily form a debate club and have a student in charge. Like Hermione   
  
would be great to lead such a group well and be open to hear two sides of the debate and follow through   
  
with the most votes over something like school uniforms, and the keeping the Quidditch games, or creating   
  
more games for other people to play. Then she would bring the outcome of the votes to you. So you can make   
  
decisions to better this school through the ideas of the students," Harry said looking directly back at   
  
Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry for a several minutes then smiled.  
  
"You know Harry, that is a swell idea, a debate club run by the students, I take it this is a muggle type   
  
of club they have at their schools," Dumbledore turned to McGonagal for a split second who was enjoying   
  
the battle of conversation with the headmaster. "I see what you mean, Minerva," then he turned back to   
  
Harry.  
  
"I however disagree with Hermione leading such a club, I do see her as a team captain of a side to a   
  
debate. She'll want to get her viewpoints in, and she'd already have a decision on what should be done.   
  
However, the leader of such a club would hear all sides of the debate, before coming to a conclusion. For   
  
instance you knew Hagrid for four years now, and you just recently found out he's a half giant. Though you   
  
heard the majority of people say giants are monsters, stopped and compared Hagrid with a monster, and   
  
realized he is nothing more than a big gentle kitten. You came up with your own findings with what you heard,   
  
learned, and most importantly what was right. Know the right thing to do is always tough. But Harry we've   
  
seen you handle the right thing. That's how a judge decides his verdict after hearing both sides. A debate   
  
isn't about the most votes, but the right thing to do. Which you would lead very well," Dumbledore said   
  
Harry looked at him for several seconds taking in everything Dumbledore said.  
  
"Wow," Harry said simply.  
  
"Here, here," Sirius said.  
  
"Agh, where are my manners, let's eat," Dumbledore said clapping his hands.  
  
Important author's note, I know I said that Dudley was going to have learn to read until the second term but when I wrote this   
  
chapter I realized it really doesn't take seven months to learn to read and write. Especially if Dudley already knows the alphabet,   
  
how to spell and write his name and a couple three letter words. Working almost four to five hours a day for a month and a half is   
  
plenty of time for Dudley to learn to read up to five letter words. So let's just say, he'll be tutored by Harry until school starts and   
  
then have Remus Lupin take over once school starts... got that okay. My apology. Enjoy Nik  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Learning Letters  
  
While they were eating Harry explained what he had planned for Dudley's reading.  
  
"Very well thought out, Harry, your cousin should be reading by this time this year starts," Dumbledore complimented.  
  
"Professor who's been enlisted for Dudley's education this year, and when can we go to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well Harry, Professor Lupin has been kind enough to agree to teach Dudley, this year, and as for the trip to Diagon Alley   
  
we'll have to play it by ear. By the way Harry watch out for Peeves, since no other students are here you two will be his target.   
  
Also Myrtle tends to come out during the summer, when no other students will see her. She may go run into the bathroom when   
  
she sees you." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Professor Lupin, great you'll like him Dudley, I don't think so about Myrtle, professor, she seems to like me for some   
  
reason," Harry explained.  
  
"Wouldn't be surprising, now go on up to your dormitories, I expect Dudley to start this afternoon with reading, as well,   
  
Harry since your the only one here you can choose the password just walk up to the fat lady and say the word you want for your   
  
password," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes, professor, come along Dudley," Harry said getting up.  
  
Dudley was walking next, to Harry on the way to the common room. The ghosts, moving paintings and moving staircase,   
  
awed him. As they were stepping off the staircase and onto the corridor that lead to the common room, Dudley asked.  
  
"Do you think mum and dad would, still send me something."  
  
"Why, did you forget something?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, my birthday is tomorrow, as much as it's a surprise about me being a wizard I hope, they don't hate me," Dudley said   
  
sadly.  
  
"Well I'll be honest, Dudley, I don't keep track of your birthday, because it was always rotten for me. However, your dad   
  
didn't protest about you coming, and your mother... I'm not sure about her, we'll just wait and see."  
  
After several minutes Harry made a decision.  
  
"I'll make you a deal, Dudley once you read your first book, I'll buy you a pet, but only if I feel you're responsible for it   
  
otherwise you'll just enjoy the joys of reading. I don't want to pay a lot of money for something you'll throw at a closed window,"   
  
Harry said seriously.  
  
"Understood, but I don't think mum would like that too much," Dudley said.  
  
Harry stopped walking and looked at Dudley.  
  
"She's not here Dudley, you'll be here ten months out of the year, for 8 years including this one, besides she never   
  
complained to much about Minnie. Just get a well behaved pet, they have as many personalities as people do," Harry said and   
  
started walking to the portrait of the fat lady. Dudley hurried to catch up. Once they were in front of the portrait, Harry said a   
  
word they would both be able to remember.  
  
"Reading," Harry said.  
  
The fat lady moved. "Is it term time, already?"  
  
"No ma'am, we just arrived a month and a half early," Harry explained.  
  
The fat lady took a closer look at the boys in front of her.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry, Dumbledore said your cousin were coming last night, my apology dear," The fat lady said.  
  
"That's fine, this is Dudley Dursley," Harry introduced his cousin.  
  
"Hello," Dudley whispered.  
  
"Hello, Dudley, I need to go over a few things with you before I let you in, the school rules still apply so no sneaking   
  
out at night, you must be in the common room by sun down unless accompanied by a teacher, no going to the Forbidden Forrest,   
  
and no going to the Quidditch field unless accompanied by a teacher. The Headmaster said your welcome to fly in the courtyard   
  
but only there without a teacher. Also no visiting Hogsmeade alone, you may only go with a teacher. All right that's all, let's see   
  
'reading' is the password, right in you go," she said opening up.  
  
Once they were in the common room Harry went to the stairs up to head up to his dormitory.  
  
"Stay here, Dudley I'll go get the stuff," Harry said going up the stairs.  
  
Once he was upstairs, Harry saw an extra bed in the dormitory, 'must be for Dudley,' Harry thought as he went to his   
  
trunk and pulled out the flashcards, a tablet of muggle paper he'd taken from Dudley's room and a pencil and eraser. He ran back   
  
down, after pulling off his robe. He found Dudley admiring the tapestries on the castle walls.  
  
"You know Dudley tapestry's like these tend to tell a story. These ones are mainly about the history of both Godric   
  
Gryffinder and how he helped form this school. (A/N tapestry's do tell a story. And since it's a Gryffinder common room, it'd   
  
makes since that it would probably tell about Gryffindor's history and his helping create the school. )  
  
I won't go and tell you the details, you'll learn next year the History of the founders and this school, not many people   
  
know that tapestry's tell stories. Right now, I'll let you use your imagination you should start using it. It'll help you get by once   
  
you find out some of the things we have in the magical world," Harry said and he put his things on the table, where his friends   
  
and himself occupy during the school year. Then he sat down and waited for Dudley to finish looking around. Once Dudley had   
  
a good look, he sat next to Harry sitting side ways in the seat, resting his shoulder against the back, and faced Harry.  
  
"Alright, Dudley we'll start from the beginning, last night you said, you knew your alphabet, how to spell your name,   
  
and some three letter words. Let's run all that to make sure you aren't missing any letters," Harry said. "Say your alphabet."  
  
Dudley said his letters rather quickly; he had them all down pat, apparently.  
  
"Good Dudley, now spell your name," Harry said and Dudley spelled his first and last name.  
  
"Very good, can you spell your middle name?" Dudley shook his head.   
  
"Don't worry I didn't know my middle name, until I was 9 and I found my birth certificate," Harry explained.  
  
"Alright, what three letter words do you know?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dog and cat."  
  
"Okay go ahead." Harry said.  
  
"D-O-G, C-A-T," Dudley whispered.  
  
"All right Dudley, can you write the alphabet," Harry asked again Dudley shock his head.  
  
"How about your name?" Harry asked and Dudley nodded.  
  
"Go ahead, then," Harry said moving a parchment and pencil in front of Dudley.  
  
Dudley wrote his name rather fast right-handed, but Harry saw he was holding the pencil wrong. Dudley was hold it in   
  
his fist and holding it place between his pinky and ring finger. Once he wrote his name, Harry took the pencil out of Dudley's   
  
hand and placed it correctly back. Putting it along his middle finger, his forefinger and thumb holding it place. Dudley moved the   
  
pencil a bit.  
  
"That feels weird," Dudley said.  
  
"That's alright, you'll be learning to write as well, and you'll get used to it. I'll see if I can get a pencil gripper from   
  
Hermione tonight. It'll keep your fingers in position and soften the area you'll be holding until you get enough calluses built up on   
  
your fingers to stand it," Harry explained. "Try writing your name five times to get the feel of it," Harry suggested.   
  
Dudley wrote slower, harder and sloppier, than the first time he wrote his name. Once he finished he put his pencil down   
  
and rubbed his fingers and lower arm, grimacing.  
  
"That's normal, Dudley, your doing, fine," Harry said as he picked up the flashcards. On each flashcard it showed both   
  
uppercase and lowercase letters. Harry explained they were both the same letter.  
  
"Alright, Dudley say the alphabet, slowly, for each letter study the card I hold up, it'll be the letter you say we'll go   
  
over it several times, then after. Going over it fifteen times, I'm going to shuffle them, then hold them up and once you guess the   
  
letter correctly. We will work only on this today, until you'll say them as fast as your alphabet." Harry explained and held up the   
  
card "Aa"   
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Thanks for the flashcards and advice for Dudley's reading, we started today, and he's learning fast. I found out he already   
  
knows the alphabet (though he can't write it), he can spell and write his name, He held the pencil wrong, but I corrected that.  
  
However could you by chance get us a pencil gripper that is made for finger positions? It'll help him until he gets calluses   
  
on his fingers.  
  
After one day he learned to read the letters as fast as his alphabet. He'll be ready when school starts. Tomorrow we are   
  
going to work a little on writing. Mainly to control the pencil. I'll have him make lines, dots and circle and squares. That sort of   
  
stuff for the first 2 and a half hours. Then we'll work on the sounds the last 2 and a half hours.  
  
By the way we're at Hogwarts, there was some Death eater attack, about ten miles from Privet Drive. Dumbledore felt   
  
better about me being here at Hogwarts I guess, I'll tell you what happened the day Dumbledore threatened the Dursleys next   
  
time I'll see you. Oh, hey get this apparently Dudley is a wizard; he just hasn't been aloud to come the last several years because  
  
he couldn't read which is a requirement. I supposed to teach him until school starts and then Professor Lupin is going to come   
  
back this year to tutor Dudley so he can catch up and start attending Hogwarts classes next year. Anyway I need to go, I have a   
  
few more letters to write and I need to head down to the kitchen and back before sunset.  
  
Write more later.  
  
Harry  
  
P.s. It sounds like a possibility that a debate club will be started. It seems like Dumbledore wants me to lead it.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Hello mate, how are you doing? I'm now residing at Hogwarts, with my cousin. You'll never believe this Dudley's a   
  
wizard. Apparently it's a requirement to be able to read. Never thought of it before, but it makes since. Anyway we're here,   
  
because there was a death eater attack about ten miles from Privet Drive. Dumbledore thought it'd be safer for me to be here   
  
instead. So I'm at the school, which is great. Unfortunately, I can't fly on the Quidditch field without a teacher present. But I   
  
can in the courtyard, but it won't be the same.  
  
Tell your mum that Dudley is learning fast. He already knew the alphabet (though he can't write it), he can spell and   
  
write his name, he can spell cat and dog. In the first lesson he learned how to properly hold his pencil and what the alphabet   
  
letters look like. Tomorrow we will be working on writing and letter sounds. We'll I need to go. I'll write more later. I'll tell you   
  
more about what happened when Dumbledore threatened the Dursleys.   
  
Sincerely  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. It sounds like Professor Dumbledore is going to start a debate club. Hermione would probably enjoy that. He   
  
wants me to run it.  
  
Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia,  
  
Dudley asked me today, if you would remember his birthday, he's upset as well that you might hate him for being a   
  
wizard. I honestly didn't know what to tell him. I'm just writing you, so you could send a card and present if you want. If so   
  
make sure the gift doesn't require electricity or batteries. Thank you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harry  
  
Once Harry handed the letters to Hedwig he asked her to stop by the Dursleys first. Then asked Hedwig to handle the   
  
other two together when she got back. He looked out the window to see the sun about to set. He quickly ran down to the   
  
common room. Where Dudley was watching the evening fire.   
  
"Dudley, I'll be back," Harry said walking out the portrait door. He ran all the way down to talk to a house elf.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The Chest  
  
The next morning Harry woke up with Dudley shaking him.  
  
"I'm hungry, Harry," Dudley said.  
  
"So go to breakfast," Harry said putting his pillow over his head.  
  
Dudley whined. "I don't know the way, I'll get lost," Dudley said removing Harry's pillow.  
  
"Then wait until I'm up voluntarily," Harry said flipping his back to Dudley.  
  
"Harry it's almost ten," Dudley whined  
  
"So we'll have a joint breakfast and lunch, give me another hour, I didn't sleep well," Harry said, slightly   
  
annoyed, and then like a bolt of lightening Harry sat straight up. "Er, wait I'll be down in a moment," Dudley   
  
went on downstairs.  
  
The truth is Harry had a nightmare last night, though he couldn't remember it last night when he first awoke.   
  
However he did now, he had to speak to Dumbledore.   
  
Before fourth year he remembered the home where Voldemort was. Last night Voldemort was in the   
  
same house, he wanted Wormtail to find something. It sounded like it was supposed to be some sort of   
  
chest that's supposed to be here at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry quickly changed and hurried downstairs.  
  
"Dudley we need to hurry downstairs I need to find Dumbledore, immediately," Harry said as he headed   
  
out of the common room with Dudley hurrying to keep up.   
  
"Harry, slow down," Dudley said. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Not now, Dudley I'm in a hurry," Harry said. "Hurry it up or I'll leave you behind."  
  
"Gees, Harry what crawled up you?" Dudley asked puffing.  
  
"Voldemort, now move it."  
  
Several minutes later they were in the Great Hall. They only saw Sirius eating at the head table. Harry   
  
yelled across the hall.  
  
"Sirius, where's Dumbledore?!"   
  
"In his office I think," Sirius hollered back. He watched with a frown as Harry ran out of the hall at top speed.  
  
"What's with Harry?" Sirius yelled to Dudley who was half way to the staff table.  
  
"Something about, Voldemort," Dudley said and stopped when Sirius jumped up from the table and   
  
turned to Padfoot and jumped over the table and ran after Harry at top speed. Once he made it to the   
  
gargoyle, Harry was trying to guess the password. Padfoot turned back into Sirius.  
  
"Earwax flavored, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean," Sirius spoke up stepping next to Harry, who was   
  
sweating and panting from running all the way from the Great Hall.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said stepping on the revolving stairs case followed by Sirius.  
  
"What's this about, Voldemort, Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'll tell you along with, Dumbledore," Harry said. "I had a dream."  
  
Once they were at the top of the stairs, Harry knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Harry pushed on the door open and stepped in followed by Sirius who closed the door. Harry saw   
  
Dumbledore writing behind his desk and look up.  
  
"Hello, Harry, how are you doing?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Sir, I had a dream last night," Harry said not bothering to answering his question.  
  
"Well come sit down, and tell me," Dumbledore said conquering two chairs in front of his desk. Once   
  
Harry and Sirius sat down he started.  
  
"I first woke up last night from a nightmare with my scar hurting, however I couldn't remember what I saw.   
  
So I decided I was going to tell you at breakfast, however I fell back to sleep later and either remember it   
  
or it continued. Voldemort and Wormtail were in the same room, that I saw him in last year, the one in a   
  
house somewhere. Anyway it sounds like Voldemort is sending Wormtail here in search of a chest. He   
  
didn't describe it, or give it a name, or where it was exactly just told Wormtail to find it," Harry paused.   
  
"Do you know what Voldemort is wanting?" Harry asked.   
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry for a few seconds.  
  
"Yes, Harry I think I do, you see the night your parents was killed there was a dark chest found near   
  
your mothers body. We haven't opened it, we've been trying to figure out what it is before we open it.   
  
We don't want to release anything evil if something terrible in it." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Do you have any idea to what it could be, and why would you have it? I figured that the Ministry   
  
would've confiscated everything at the house," Harry said furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"No we haven't been able to figure it out, you are also right, then Ministry did confiscate everything,   
  
however Hagrid saw it when he went to fetch you, before the Ministry knew anything of Voldemort   
  
attacking your parents. Hagrid immediately gave it to me, after we dropped you off at the Durleys, Hagrid   
  
never trusted the Ministry after they expelled him," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"That's smart of him, don't blame him really, have you ever told the Ministry you have it?" Harry asked.  
  
"We were going to after we figured out what it was, however we still haven't figure out what it is,"   
  
Dumbledore said.  
  
"Professor, would Professor Snape know, he's a spy for you. Well I'm guessing anyway, does he have   
  
any idea's," Harry asked.  
  
"No, he doesn't know, he claims the other death eaters, and I'd like to know, how you knew he was a   
  
spy," Dumbledore asked starring at Harry over his half moon glasses.  
  
"Well I saw the dark mark on him, when he showed it to Fudge in the hospital wing, plus after Fudge   
  
left you asked him if he was ready for what you were asking him to do. He looked slightly worried and   
  
walked out the wing with his hand over his dark mark. I mainly guessed with those clues, but apparently I   
  
was right. I know I shouldn't looked further into your plans, but while I was thinking about the tournament.   
  
I felt better knowing, that you were listening to me, and setting out your pawns into the beginning of a war.   
  
It helped kept me somewhat sane," Harry said.  
  
"No, Harry, I actually wanted you to hear that, after all the insults Fudge throw at you. I didn't want you   
  
looking into those insults, and help give you something else to think about," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Is there anything else?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Just about a million things sir, but just a few more for now. Have you found the Marauders Map from   
  
Moody's things yet?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, in fact, I'll be giving it back later on. We'll be needling it now that Peter is coming.'  
  
"Are you going to try and catch him? If so he'd prove that Sirius is innocent and Voldemort is back, and   
  
also that metal hand he has, could that make him more powerful or stronger?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, we will try and catch him, the hand only makes him stronger so we'll have to dismember him before   
  
we catch him. Just in case do you know the dismemberment charm, Harry," Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, sir, learned it when I was preparing for the third task," Harry said.  
  
"Good, good," Dumbledore said nodding.  
  
"Alright professor just two more questions."   
  
"Yes, Harry,"  
  
"I was wondering if we could have a regular schedule of battle of wills, I'd be interested in what you   
  
have to say, professor," Harry said.  
  
"Why of course, I like to know what else you can concoct in that brain of yours, on two conditions."   
  
Dumbledore said eyes sparkling.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Harry asked.  
  
"One you come to such meetings with what is already in your brain, in other words no studying before   
  
hand, and two you be the leader of the first Hogwarts Debate Club." Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"Agreed," Harry said grinning.  
  
"How about we meet every Tuesday and Thursday night at seven if it goes past sunset I'll take you back   
  
to your common room, then when school comes around we'll change if for your class schedule."  
  
"That's fine sir, where shall it be?" Harry asked.  
  
"How about in the teachers lounge you do know where that is right?" Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded.  
  
"You had you one last question am I correct."  
  
"Yes, sir, could I see this chest that Voldemort wants?" Harry asked. Dumbledore thought for a few seconds.  
  
"Why not, come along," Dumbledore said getting up.  
  
"I'm going to go see to Dudley, don't want him to be alone if Wormtail could be here," Sirius said as he   
  
headed to the Great Hall.  
  
Dumbledore and Harry went into, Dumbledore sitting area behind the desk. Dumbledore went and   
  
pulled on a book on a bookshelf and the shelf moved to the side revealing a passageway. They then followed   
  
it on down to a small room where some more books, charts, and maps were. Then he went to a tapestry of   
  
the Hogwarts Crest. Dumbledore placed his hand on the crest and it opened in the middle like drapes being   
  
pulled loosely to the sides taking the stone wall along with it. And sitting on a table sat a little black chest with   
  
the emblem of a snake.  
  
"So this crest belonged to Slytherin, could it be like the chamber of secrets, could only the heir control it?"   
  
Harry asked.  
  
"It could be, however we ran a muggle test on it, we had a friend carbon date a piece of wood, we have a   
  
magic spell for magical objects. But this doesn't seem to have any magic powers. On the chest that is."   
  
Dumbledore explained. "It's about 515 years old. An heir could've made it but we still aren't sure."  
  
"Have you found out anything else about it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not, much more everything we've been doing has been through muggle intelligence," Dumbledore said   
  
shaking his head.  
  
"So far as you know it has no magical meaning, why not open it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Do you know the story of Pandora's Box, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Er, yes sir, I've read two versions. The Greek gods gave Pandora a box and was told never to open it. One   
  
day Pandora was curious and opens it. She let out several plagues on mankind's physical body and his mind.   
  
She then quickly shut it leaving the only good gift from the gods, the gift of hope. The other version was said   
  
that the box held all good things, but then let out everything but hope." Harry said thinking for a minute. "So   
  
you're thinking, that there could be something evil in there. Since Pandora's Box was a muggle object, more   
  
than likely a muggle object could hold something evil that might get out if you open it. Sir, Pandora had a lock   
  
on the box, where she had to keep turning it to keep it locked. This doesn't have a lock or something like   
  
that to signify that it is evil besides the snake, in lots of religions the snake represents something bad and the   
  
devil. But there is one religion I heard of not sure where they are exactly. Where they handle snakes to prove   
  
their loyalty to God. If they were unworthy or unrighteous the snakes would bite the handler. (No offence   
  
intended to anybody who handles snakes) That snake could signify that only worthy and righteous people   
  
can handle the box. I'm not all good with family lines now, but not all of Slytherin's heirs were evil. Obviously,   
  
because Voldemort's mother fell in love with a muggle. She was the heir and apparently liked muggles to fell in   
  
love with one. So it proves not all of the heirs are evil. You say the chest is 515 years?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's right," Dumbledore said slightly grinning  
  
"So that be the year 1480," Harry said then he paused. "Do you have any yearbooks from then?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course, they are all in the library," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Sir, may I have permission to look into this, by the way have you looked into it the ways I've mentioned?"   
  
Harry asked.  
  
"We have looked for the past ten years of the date, but not quite the angle your looking at. Your more than   
  
welcome to look and let me know if you find anything." Dumbledore said turning away. Then the crest and   
  
walls closed over the table and chest. They then started to head down to lunch.  
  
"Permission to speak freely, sir," Harry said.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"I honestly don't feel like that box is evil, I think it depends who's hands it is in, I think it would probably   
  
be a benefit to a side and an enemy to the other." Harry said.  
  
"What makes you think that Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry thought until they got out of the office.  
  
"Honestly, sir I'm not sure, I just have a strong feeling that it could help us."   
  
When they got to the Great Hall, Dudley and Sirius was talking waiting patiently for them, with food   
  
already on the table.  
  
As soon as everyone was sitting down they started eating. Once they had eaten their meals everyone   
  
started to get up.  
  
"Oh, don't go yet, there's something else coming," Harry said smiling as everyone sat back down looking   
  
at him.   
  
Several minutes later they heard a pop and Dobby appeared with a two layer round chocolate icing cake.   
  
With 15 candles placed around some writing that said 'Happy Birthday Dudley.' Of course Dudley only   
  
read his name and his eyes went wide.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry Potter's cousin Dud'ey," Dobby exclaimed placing the cake in front of Dudley and   
  
getting ready to pop away, but Harry stopped him.  
  
"Dobby, you made this cake, your welcome to stay, and eat some," Harry said grabbing Dobby fingers   
  
before he popped away. Dobby's eyes started getting teary, then turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"May Dobby stay and have some cake, Dumbledore, sir?" Dobby asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course, Dobby in fact I insist you do," Dumbledore smiled. Dobby hugged Dumbledore as well as   
  
Harry and sat next to Harry, grinning widely.  
  
"Make a wish, Dudley," Harry said.  
  
"Does it really work, here?" Dudley asked Harry.  
  
"Blow and find out," Dumbledore suggested grinning.  
  
Dudley thought for several seconds, and then blew out the candles out. Immediately, they heard an owl   
  
enter, above them. They all looked up and saw Hedwig flying toward them with a package. She landed in front   
  
of Harry. She was screeching a little bit, and a little fussy. Harry quickly took the package from her and handed   
  
it to Dudley. She seemed to be ticked, but Harry couldn't tell why. He turned and watched Dudley open   
  
the small box and pulled out a letter. He opened it then handed it to Harry and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Dear Dudley,  
  
No matter what, I am always proud to say you're my son. Your mother has nothing to say right now. She's   
  
so upset that I had to put her in a Psychology ward for several weeks. But even if she doesn't snap out of this.   
  
I'll always love you. This gift I'm giving to you belonged to my family for several generations, I'm now passing   
  
it on to you. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Father  
  
Harry finished reading and looked to Dudley. He was grinning.  
  
"My dad still loves me," Dudley said he looked like a lot of weight was taken off his shoulders. Hedwig   
  
was still hooting slightly  
  
"Is that what you wished for?" Harry asked and Dudley nodded then turned to the package inside was a   
  
very nice antique pocket watch.  
  
"Oh, wow," Dudley said. Harry laughed at Dudley faced then yelped when his finger was pinched a little   
  
hard. He turned to see Hedwig glaring at him.  
  
"What is it, why are you glaring at me?" Harry asked.  
  
Then Hedwig lifted up her wing to show a spot, where her feathers were burnt off and blistering skin   
  
was showing on her side that was covered by the wing.  
  
"Shit, what'd she do to you?" Harry said grabbing his glass of ice water grabbed all the ice in one   
  
handful and put it on the plate in front of him for the cake. Then seeing no napkins ripped a piece off his   
  
shirt and dipped it into the cold water and placed it on her burn. She screeched in pain.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but we need to get the swelling down, you already have a 2nd degree burn. If it gets   
  
worse, you'll scar terribly and no feathers will grow back." Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Is Madam Pomfrey   
  
here?"  
  
"No, Harry, what happened how did she get burn?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Did Aunt Petunia attack you Hedwig?" Harry asked as he put more cold water on the cloth.   
  
Hedwig hooted.   
  
"How did she burn you?" Harry asked. He then followed her eyesight to the candles on the cake then   
  
she hooted.  
  
"She burnt you with a candle?" Harry asked and Hedwig hooted again.  
  
"So that's why she is in the psychology ward," Harry asked and she hooted once again.  
  
"Good, the bloody bitch," Harry said under his breath.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius said warning.  
  
"What, she's gone to far, I'm able to at least fight for myself if I wanted to, but she obviously attacked   
  
Hedwig who can't fight back! She's a coward, bloody hell, I have a right to be mad, and she tried to kill my  
  
pet. So don't lecture me on language right now," Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Sir, is there something else I can use on her, some ointment or something?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dobby can help her, Harry Potter, Dobby is used to burns, sir. Dobby handled the burns he had before,"   
  
Dobby volunteered.  
  
"Alright, would you, Dobby," Harry asked.  
  
"May the headmaster put Hedwig to sleep? I'll hurt more if Hedwig awake. She'll need to stay still."   
  
Dobby turned to the headmaster.  
  
"Do you understand that Hedwig, we'll put you to sleep until the burn is gone, then we'll wake you again,"   
  
Harry said and she hooted.  
  
"Stupify," Dumbledore said and Harry caught Hedwig as she was falling back. He then cradled her like a   
  
baby holding her in his arm. Her eyes unfocused holding the wound towards Dobby, Harry watched as   
  
Dobby made Hedwig's burn sizzle and smoke for several minutes. Then watched as the burn slowly fades.   
  
Finally it was gone and left healthy skin, where feathers would grow back.  
  
"Thanks, Dobby," Harry said amazed.  
  
"Your welcome, Harry Potter," Dobby said grinning.  
  
"Enervate," Dumbledore said then Hedwig's eyes focused. She woke up in Harry's arm. However she   
  
was so tired and comfy she fell back to sleep.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Right after lunch, Harry walked Dudley to the library. While holding Hedwig in his arm like a baby. Harry   
  
got a yearbook from 1480 and went to find a book on the past dark wizards. He found Dark Wizards of   
  
the Past 1000 years. Plus a book he found called Hogwarts in 15th Century. He checked all three out. He   
  
held the books in one arm, and Hedwig in the other.  
  
"Why are you studying in the summer, Harry?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Okay, Dudley let's make something clear, I'm not studying, and it's not pleasure reading. It's research.   
  
Here my friends and I lived and work differently than any other witch or wizard. Don't ask anymore questions,   
  
until you know your ready for the answer," Harry said.  
  
"Gees, Harry no need to get personal, what's so important, that you must-" Dudley stopped at the glare   
  
Harry gave him.  
  
"Dudley, hush up. It is personal, you have just joined the wizarding world at the beginning of a war between   
  
dark and light magic. Lord Voldemort is terrorizing the muggles as we speak. The weight of the world in the   
  
hands of everyone at this school, from me to Sirius, to Dumbledore and all because of some idiot who hates   
  
his muggle father. He's throwing all that hate to the entire world now; you'd consider him worse than Hitler.   
  
Hitler killed Jews, homosexuals, and a few other groups. He was also aiming for world domination. Voldemort   
  
wants world domination, immortality, and to be the most powerful and feared wizard. He wants to kill all the   
  
muggle, half bloods, and everybody who fights for the light side. The bastard is incapable of feeling, so this is   
  
personal, I'm just trying to make, your world a better and safer place, Dudley. Don't question anything I do,  
  
because it's for the world, and I have no choice. I'm the number one target he is after, that's why we're here,   
  
because he can't come easily on these grounds. Now if you don't mind, no more questions. Let's go,"   
  
Harry explained then he settled calmed down. "By the way Dudley if you see a rat with a silver paw let   
  
me know, Ron lost his rat and he wants it back. Don't handle him though, he's a nasty bugger, just tell   
  
one of the adults or me and say were you saw the rat," Harry said calmly changing the topic.  
  
"Right, ask no questions unless ready any kind of answer," Dudley said. "Then tell someone if I see a   
  
rat with a silver paw."  
  
Once they got back to the common room, Harry laid Hedwig down on the bed.  
  
After that days, reading and writing lesson. Harry was first studying the students and staff at Hogwarts   
  
in 1480, mainly at the Slytherins and Gryfindors. He then looked through the memorial moments. It looked   
  
like a couple things happened. Finally his eye caught something there was a picture of Godric Gryfindor   
  
talking to a student. That looked to be in Slytherin. Judging by the badge on the student's robes. Harry   
  
didn't see a header or description around the picture. He studied the student with long dark hair, and then   
  
saw he had a prefect badge. Harry put a scrap of parchment on the page as a bookmark and opened the   
  
book to Slytherin prefects. There were three Slytherin prefects two males and one female. He canceled   
  
out the female then saw only one of the males has long dark hair. He looked at the boys picture then the   
  
info beneath. Christopher Reed, 6th year Slytherin Prefect, part of Dueling Club, Book Club, History   
  
Club, and Foreign Language Club.  
  
Harry had a strange feeling about this Christopher Reed. 'Why would Godric Gryfindor travel 500 years   
  
in the future to talk to a Slytherin?' Quickly Harry went through the Dark Wizards of the 15 and 16 century,   
  
but didn't see a Christopher Reed. He then looked in Hogwarts 15th Century. He figured Gryfindor   
  
showing up out of nowhere would be listed. Sure enough he looked in the index under Godric Gryfindor   
  
page 561. Harry turned to the page 561.  
  
'Godric Gryfindor traveled to the future and stopped only to talk to a Slytherin boy named Christopher   
  
Reed. Reed refuses to say what Gryfindor said to him, but as soon as Gryfindor had finished speaking   
  
with him; he left and apparently never came back. Date October 31, 1840.'  
  
Harry started to get an idea in his head. He looked at the grandfather clock in the common room. He   
  
then started to walk out then stopped.  
  
"Dudley do you remember the way to the Great Hall?" Harry asked  
  
"Not, yet" Dudley said.  
  
"Okay," Harry returned to the table for the books and then turned back to the portrait door. "Do, you   
  
want to go with me then, I need to go to the library again, then I'll be going down to the Great Hall," Harry   
  
said.  
  
When they got to the library, Harry looked under family trees, and heirs of Slytherin, as well as heirs of   
  
Gryfindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. He looked in each index under Reed, Christopher. He found the   
  
connection! He looked at his watch. It still doesn't work.  
  
"Dudley what time is it?" Harry asked curiously. Dudley looked at his digital watch.  
  
"6:45," Dudley said.  
  
"Wow, two and a half hours, and on my own, that's a record." Harry whispered.  
  
"Record?" Dudley asked confused.  
  
"Never mind, let's go to the Great Hall," Harry said checking out one of the heir books. He then hurried   
  
down into the Great Hall. Once there, Harry hurried to the head table and slammed down his pile of books.  
  
"Evening everybody, what's for dinner?" Harry asked as everyone looked at him strangely. Professor   
  
Snape and McGonagal where eating with them as well.  
  
"Dudley, why's he so cheerful?" Sirius asked cautiously.  
  
"Don't know he's on some kind of book high, we just came from the library, he was looking for something,   
  
and he seems to have found it," Dudley said confused.  
  
"Thank you Dudley, for the commentary of the book high, I'll take it from here, may I run by what I found   
  
with you after dinner, I think I found something to look at, from a different angle," Harry said.  
  
"Of coarse, Harry, we'll continue after supper, you mind if we bring everyone else in, they've been looking   
  
into it as well, also you and your cousin must stay together outside the common room until Wormtail is   
  
caught," Dumbledore said.  
  
"No sir, it's fine," Harry said.  
  
So they all ate supper, then went on with supper.  
  
After dinner everyone went up to the headmasters office. Once everyone was settled Harry opened the   
  
yearbook to the page the page of Godric Gryfindor.  
  
"Okay, before I say anything else, this is just a partially proven theory," Harry said. "This is the yearbook   
  
from 1480. Under the memorial events there's a picture of Godric Gryfindor speaking to a 6th year Slytherin   
  
Prefect. His name is Christopher Reed. There was no caption around the photo so I looked under this   
  
Hogwarts of 15th Century. It said that Gryfindor stepped into the future to talk to Christopher Reed, before   
  
he left again. Christopher refused to say what Gryfindor said. So I asked myself why would Gryfindor come   
  
500 years in the future to talk to Reed, a Slytherin? Then it hit me he was an heir of Slytherin. But that wasn't   
  
the case so I looked under Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryfindor heirs as well. Apparently he was Gryfindor's  
  
heir. I'm thinking maybe Gryfindor gave the chest idea to Christopher Reed, it was supposed to be a   
  
weapon against the Dark Wizards, during dinner I looked in it further. So in Dark Wizards of the Past 1000   
  
Years, Reed fought against Lord Demise and won according to the legend. Christopher uses a black chest   
  
to help draw strength out of the Lord Demise. Then battled in a dual and won. Only the heirs of the founders   
  
are able to use the chest, however, we need to find a heir to Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw," Harry said   
  
and everyone was speechless. (Okay I know it wasn't that hard of a mystery, and you'd think Dumbledore   
  
would've been able to solve it, remember they were searching in the wrong direction. They were looking   
  
into it being evil. Also, I suck at writing mystery type stuff, so it was a simple thing.)  
  
"That sounds very thorough, tell me Harry, who's the Gryfindor Heir?" Dumbledore asked grinning.  
  
Harry quickly looked through the heir book to the last page, and he gasped.  
  
"I-I- er I am, sir" Harry said surprised.  
  
"Headmaster, does that mean that the chest, was at the house, and is that why he's after me, I am the   
  
heir of Gryfindor?" Harry asked.  
  
"It sounds like from what I gather, the box protects the last heir, and yes Harry that's why Voldemort is   
  
after you. He apparently didn't know your parents having the box. It probably weakened him, to help lower   
  
the intensity of the killing curse and bounced off you to him in his weakened state causing him to lose his   
  
body," Dumbledore said.  
  
Everyone was quiet taking in the explanation. Suddenly Harry started laughing. They all turned to look at   
  
him.  
  
"Harry, have you cracked, old boy?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, sorry, this has been the most eventful summer, I've ever had and it's only the Monday of the   
  
third week," Harry said gathering himself.  
  
"How ironic?' Snape said calmly.  
  
"Quite sir," Harry said posing back at him.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Hello Wormtail  
  
On the way back to the Gryfindor tower, both boys were silent. Once they got to the common room,   
  
Harry went to the dormitory. Harry saw Hedwig was awake, but still quite weak.  
  
"Hello, Hedwig, you feeling better?" Harry asked and she hooted lightly.  
  
"You look tired, your welcome to sleep, some more," Harry said and she shock her head.  
  
Harry quickly changed to his pajamas, and then headed to his bed where she was now resting all tense,   
  
on the left side of the bed. Then Harry gently got in on the right making sure not to move her. As soon as he   
  
was settled, she got closer and leaned on his arm slightly. When he lifted his arm she leaned in closer along   
  
his waist, he finally placed his hand around her wing and a little of her back. She covered her legs with her   
  
feathers and rested comfortably without the tension.  
  
"I'm sorry Hedwig, you'll never deliver the Dursleys anything ever again, I promise," Harry said as she   
  
fell asleep again. Several minutes later Harry was wide-awake thinking of the last several days. Dudley   
  
soon came into the room seeing Harry watching Hedwig sleep.  
  
Dudley changed then got in bed. A few quiet moments later Dudley spoke up.  
  
"Harry?"   
  
"Yeah," Harry said still watching Hedwig.  
  
"I'm sorry about what mum did to her," Dudley said.  
  
Harry furrowed his eyebrows then lifted his head to look at Dudley.  
  
"Why are you sorry, she should be the one apologizing not you, besides you should never apologize for   
  
someone else's actions," Harry said resting his head back down.  
  
"Are you going to yell at her or anything?" Dudley asked.  
  
"I'd love to send her a howler, however I don't want her attacking another owl." Harry said closing his eyes.  
  
"What's a howler, and what's all this about a Reed character and you being heir, and defeating Voldemort?"   
  
Dudley asked.  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow, it'll take to long and I'm tired," Harry said.  
  
"Alright, night Harry."  
  
"Night."  
  
After Dudley's lesson the next day Harry told Dudley all about Voldemort and the link to the chest. Then   
  
after dinner Harry meet up with Dumbledore in the teacher's lounge.  
  
"Hello, Harry, how are the lessons with Dudley coming?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Very well, sir, we just started writing some letters and got halfway through the alphabet with letter   
  
sounds. He's got A-M down and he's written A-E 25 times today, he's learning fast it'll probably be a   
  
week before I start letting him read," Harry said.  
  
"Good, good. Now tell me Harry, you don't seem to shocked about being an heir, why is that?"   
  
Dumbledore asked  
  
"I'm not sure sir, to be honest I never truly thought about it, I knew there had to be a reason for Voldemort   
  
wanting to kill me but wasn't sure, then being the heir had made sense, I just must be learning to expect the   
  
unexpected about myself. What I don't understand though is how Voldemort found out about the chest.   
  
Sounds like only the heirs of Gryfindor knew of the chest. Mum and dad died with the secret. They haven't   
  
told Sirius or you. So there's no way Wormtail could've known, so he couldn't have to Voldemort," Harry said.  
  
"Well, Harry keep in mind that Voldemort though of nothing else but that Halloween night for the past   
  
fourteen years, Voldemort is a very smart being, he probably had the entire night memorized. He probably   
  
did some research when he remembered the chest being there. Harry you were able to find this out in one   
  
day. He had fourteen years, and no date to start on." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Professor, remember how I said I had a feeling that the chest wasn't evil. Why would I know that? I was   
  
to young to remember the chest and I obviously was to young to remember hearing my parents talk about it,   
  
I barely remember their voices as it is?" Harry said.  
  
Dumbledore thought for a couple moments then pulled out his wand. With a flick of the wand a glass with   
  
a yellowish white liquid was floating in front of Harry.  
  
"Harry, take a sniff, then take one sip from the glass, when your done tell me if it tastes familiar,"   
  
Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry grabbed the glass that was floating in midair. He then took a long sniff of something sweet, and then   
  
tasted a sip, holding the liquid in his mouth a couple seconds. His eyes went wide as he swallowed.  
  
"That's delicious, and yes I recognize the taste, but I'm not sure where," Harry said.  
  
"As far as I know you've had that three times. Once at your first Christmas Eve dinner, then New   
  
Years Eve, and on your first birthday. What your holding in your hand is eggnog; your mother let you have   
  
it on special occasions. Do you know why you recognize that Harry, after only a handful of times you've had   
  
it, and you don't remember the nights you drank it?"  
  
Harry tried to think of an answer but came up with nothing. So he shook his head.  
  
"According to Professor McGonagal you already know the brain is a muscle. Well like every other muscle   
  
in your body. You must train the muscles to do things like writing, walking and jumping. With babies they train   
  
their brain to store memories by using senses, since they don't recognize language much. Through touch, taste,   
  
smell, hearing, and seeing. That's why babies always put things in their mouths to taste it, and that's why   
  
now we know what items like copper, plastic, gold, and metal taste like from the memories when we were   
  
babies. You recognized the chest, though you weren't sure why, I sounds like the chest was stored in your   
  
nursery. You probably have seen it several times when you were in there." Dumbledore said watching Harry   
  
and grinning, when Harry started eyeballing the eggnog. He then laughed.  
  
"Go ahead, Harry you may finish-" Dumbledore didn't finish he just continued laughing as Harry finished   
  
off the glass, then put it away leaving an eggnog mustache. Harry wiped his mouth on his sleeve.  
  
"That was good," Harry said smiling then his smile turned to a frown. "Professor is there anyway of sending   
  
a howler without using an owl? And what is going to happen to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia?"  
  
"No, Harry there isn't though even though she would deserve every word of one. I suggest not to do   
  
such a thing Harry she's on the very tip of insanity. We are hoping to stop her from going further. As for   
  
your uncle Minerva claims that he had indeed changed but wasn't given a chance to prove himself. He may   
  
have left the bruises before; he's was also the one changing for the better. I also suggest you not send   
  
Hedwig no more," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Don't plan to sir, I don't want her to end up as Christmas dinner," Harry said.  
  
Couple Hours Later  
  
Dumbledore brought Harry back to Gryfindor tower. He didn't see Dudley in the common room. When he   
  
got up to the dormitory it was empty as well. He saw the bathroom door was open with the lights out. He   
  
then saw Hedwig standing awake on her perch at his desk. He crossed to her and checked her patch of skin.   
  
Which still looked very healthy.  
  
"Do you know where Dudley is?" Harry asked her she hooted then jumped onto his shoulder. "He's lost in   
  
the castle is he?" and she hooted again. Then he started to go down to the common room. She nipped hard on   
  
his ear when he headed for the portrait door. So he stopped.  
  
"Ouch, Hedwig, what was that for?" Harry asked rubbing his ear. He looked over at her outstretched wing   
  
pointing to the window with the moon outside.  
  
"Oh, you know the rules huh, well do you think you could get a message to Sirius?" Harry asked he then   
  
moved her from his shoulder, with her hooting and onto the table with Dudley's work. Harry got a pencil and   
  
paper and wrote.  
  
Sirius  
  
Dudley isn't here. I think he's lost in the school. Come to Gryfindor common room. I'd like to go with you  
  
Harry  
  
P.W. Reading  
  
Harry gave the note to Hedwig who flew off to take the message to Sirius.  
  
Once Sirius came and picked up Harry. Sirius turned into Padfoot to follow Dudley's strongest trail. At   
  
first it seemed like Dudley was headed for the Great Hall, but as they followed the trail it took them down to  
  
the dungeons three floors below the Great Hall. They soon stopped when they heard whimpering nearby.   
  
Padfoot and Harry peeped around a corner to see Wormtail holding a wand on Dudley. Wormtails back was  
  
toward them and Dudley looked at them he was backed against the wall. Padfoot changed back to Sirius   
  
and pulled out his wand along with Harry and they both stepped around the corner with their wands aimed.  
  
"Come now, where's that cousin of yours and the chest?" Wormtail asked.  
  
"The cousin is here, and the chest is nowhere important to you," Harry said. Wormtail jumped around to   
  
see Sirius and Harry aiming their wands at him.  
  
"Er, hello Sirius er Harry, nice to see you my friends," Wormtail stuttered slightly.  
  
"Throw your wand down you traitor," Sirius said.  
  
"No, I don't think-,"   
  
"Stupefy." Sirius said.  
  
"Expelliarmus. " Harry said.  
  
Wormtails wand headed for Harry as Wormtail fell on his back.  
  
After making sure Wormtail was out Harry turned to Dudley.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Sirius and Harry levitated Wormtail up to Dumbledore's office. With Dudley quietly following. Once at   
  
the Gargoyle, Harry gave the password and they all rode up to the office. Once they were at the door. Sirius  
  
reached up to knock, but the door opened to reveal Dumbledore gesturing them all in.  
  
Dumbledore first asked how they caught Wormtail. So Harry explained how he couldn't find Dudley in   
  
the tower, then sent Hedwig for Sirius and the followed his trail using Padfoots nose. Then came upon   
  
Wormtail cornering Dudley asking where Harry and the chest were. Then how they disarmed Wormtail.  
  
After Harry's story of events, Dumbledore took Sirius' and Dudley's.  
  
Dudley explained that he was headed for the Great Hall to get a snack, but got lost. He came across a rat   
  
with a silver paw. Remembering what Harry said about his friend's rat, he said "Great I found Harry's rat,   
  
now I got to find Harry," that's how Wormtail realized Harry was at Hogwarts. He turned to a man with a   
  
silver hand and with a wand held out at him. Soon after Harry and Sirius showed up.  
  
Once Dumbledore got all their accounts he then took out his wand and muttered 'emovera ilversa imbla'   
  
(obviously I don't know Latin, however I used Pig Latin for the spells brownie points if you know what that   
  
says ;-P ) and put an animagus ward around the office. Then a well-healed stumped limb replaced Wormtail's   
  
silver arm. Then he went to the fireplace to call Professor Snape to bring the Veritaserum Potion, and then   
  
Dumbledore called McGonagal and asked her to come up. Finally Dumbledore asked Sirius to change to   
  
Padfoot as he contacted Cornelius Fudge.  
  
"Hello, professor, how are you this fine evening?" Fudge asked.  
  
It's going quite well, Cornelius, could it be possible to have you come over to the school. I have some   
  
news you'll be interested in," Dumbledore hinted.  
  
"Why, of course, Albus, never to busy for you. I'll be right over," after Dumbledore stepped away from   
  
the fireplace, the minister came right through. After brushing off his robes, he looked around and saw the two   
  
teenagers and a dog along with a thin man lying on the floor with no right arm. He immediately became   
  
suspicious and glared at Harry, for several seconds before facing Dumbledore.  
  
"What's going on Albus?" Fudge demanded as Professors Snape and McGonagal entered.  
  
"You'll see, Cornelius, lemon drop," Dumbledore offered calmly as Snape put three drops of truth potion   
  
below Wormtails tongue. Then Snape enervated him after taking off part of the spells. Leaving his neck and   
  
up free and his body paralyzed.  
  
Once Wormtail was awake. Dumbledore pulled some chairs but only Fudge took a seat.  
  
"Say your name and other preferences you go by."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail," Wormtail said his face twitching.  
  
"Not this again, Albus, Peter is dead, he was killed by Sirius Black right after the Potters were killed!"   
  
Cornelius yelled.  
  
"Cornelius, sit down! I forbid you to talk further until we've finished this interrogation. If you want I'll even  
  
let you ask questions after, I'm finished," Dumbledore said sternly and with the power that Cornelius   
  
immediately obeyed.  
  
Dumbledore lead the interrogation with the entire story of the illegal animagus, being Potters secret keeper,   
  
betraying the Potters to Voldemort, framing Sirius Black, hiding from death eaters. When they got to the part   
  
of how Harry let Sirius walk freely toward the castle, Cornelius glared at Harry who was standing three feet   
  
from him. Harry just stared directly back until Fudge turned back to Wormtail. Wormtail continue to say,   
  
how he escaped, found his master, helped bring him back to life with Harry's blood forcibly taken, flesh from   
  
the willing servant, and a bone of the father.  
  
After the interrogation Fudge got up angrily and started pacing, before stopping in front of Harry glaring.  
  
"Do you know, what you have done to my chances of staying in office?" Fudge hollered Harry crossed   
  
his arms and answered calmly back.  
  
"Do you realize what denying what the boy who lived witnessed, is all your own blinding fear. Thinking   
  
that covering your eyes with your hands is the best way to make sure doesn't see you or the world. That   
  
playing peek-a-boo with Voldemort was a suggestion by a fourteen-year-old boy. Who has faced Voldemort   
  
four times and lived to tell about it. Yes, I honestly see how your mind is still thinking, put the blame   
  
on the spell brained boy who lived will clean your record. That very well could be, but Dumbledore has   
  
the eyes of the entire wizarding world, unlike you throwing your power around showing the public that you   
  
did something to make the world safe. When all you did was make the public safety worse. I suppose your   
  
going to blame us for your lack of actions on Voldemort as well." Harry said calmly, and then started   
  
struggling when the minister grabbed his upper arms, pulling Harry off the floor with his legs dangling. Fudge   
  
pulled Harry close to his face.  
  
"Listen up boy-" the minister was cut off.  
  
"Cornelius, let the boy go!" Dumbledore threatened. Fudge looked to see Dumbledore's wand pointed at   
  
him.  
  
"Albus, you can't threaten me I'm the minister."  
  
"And I'm the headmaster of this school. I have the right to protect the students under my care through any   
  
force necessary. If there are bruises on his arms you will be charged with the assault of a student, and the   
  
school governors will not take pity of the harm on the boy who lived." Dumbledore continued to threaten.   
  
After one last tight squeeze on Harry's arms. Fudge dropped Harry hard. Harry slowly backed away rubbing   
  
his arms where the minister grabbed him.  
  
"Harry, show me your arms," Dumbledore said his wand lowered but still in hand. Harry rolled up his   
  
sleeves glaring at Fudge.  
  
Everyone in the room saw some bruises forming in the shape of hands. Where Fudge's hands were.  
  
"Minerva, take Harry up to the Gryfindor tower, take pictures of his arms, don't fix them, they'll be needed   
  
for the school governors to see tomorrow." Dumbledore said all humor completely gone for the night. Then   
  
Dumbledore turned back to Cornelius.  
  
"Cornelius, returning the truth with bodily injury is a terrible trait. If the denial of Voldemort doesn't boot   
  
you out of office. Then this assault of a student will, you have definitely blew your seat at the Ministry."  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Professor McGonagal accompanied the boys to Gryfindor tower. After she conjured a camera she took   
  
pictures of the bruises. As she was leaving Harry spoke up.  
  
"Professor?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"I'm wondering if Fudge could use these events against us?" Harry said. "Like he could get Dumbledore   
  
fired for threatening him."  
  
"Mr. Potter you must realize that the headmaster loves this school and all of the students. Those two things   
  
are the most important things in his life. When he sees either one threatened he does whatever it takes to   
  
protect anything he holds dear. Professor Dumbledore, the other teachers, even the students and house-elves   
  
would die to protect this school. If he must be fired for doing what is right, he'll quietly step down." Professor   
  
McGonagal said.  
  
"I just don't want him fired over me, professor, in fact I'm not really hurting. You've seen for yourself that   
  
I've had worse, shouldn't it be my decision if I should bring charges against the Minister?" Harry asked.  
  
"Honestly, Mr. Potter, Dumbledore has been trying to get Fudge out of office, I'm guessing that   
  
Dumbledore will use this assault as a way to kick him out. I can tell that you don't like Cornelius Fudge in   
  
office. Well we can get someone else to take his place, and by law professors are required to report   
  
physical actions against or students. Then the school board carries on the charges after a meeting to discuss   
  
where the consequences will go for this problem. They'll decide whether or not Fudge goes to trial."   
  
Professor McGonagal said. "Get some sleep Mr. Potter I believe we will probably go to a meeting directly   
  
after breakfast."  
  
The next day Harry awoke to an owl hooting, and it wasn't Hedwig. Harry looked above him to see Pig   
  
flying around. Immediately Harry sprang out of bed, he still hadn't sent Ron and Hermione's letter yet.   
  
Grabbing Pig with one quick swipe. Harry read Ron's letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
Hey, are you there? Are you okay? Do I need to send Dumbledore? Hermione even over and is staying   
  
with us, she's worried and so am I. Mum's about ready to attack your relatives, if you don't write. And soon.  
  
Ron & Hermione  
  
Quickly Harry wrote another letter to be sent with the other two.   
  
Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
Hey sorry it took so long. I sent Hedwig back to Privet Drive the day before Dudley's birthday. Aunt   
  
Petunia attacked her. She's been healing since. I'm doing fine I learned a lot that I've got to tell you the next   
  
we meet. Well get this I'm the heir of Gryfindor. I found out in the book of the Heirs of Gryfindor at the library.   
  
Sirius and I also captured Wormtail tonight. He cornered Dudley in the dungeons. Afterwards we took him to   
  
Dumbledore's office and interrogated him with Fudge in the room.  
  
Fudge started to accuse me saying it was my fault that he'd lose his seat in office. I told him that he'd done it   
  
to himself when he refused to listen to the boy who lived. He got mad and grabbed my arms pulling me off my  
  
feet. You should've seen Dumbledore; he's holding assault of a student of Fudge's head now. Says that the   
  
school governors would tear him out of office faster than his denial of Voldemort will. I'll tell you more   
  
lately, something's are hush, hush.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry tied all three letters to Pigs leg and he flew off to deliver the letters. Harry looked over to find   
  
Dudley's bed empty. 'Probably in the common room or in the Great Hall.' So Harry quickly dressed and   
  
headed downstairs. Harry stopped at the balcony. He saw Dudley looking at a small book. He saw Dudley   
  
making sounds for the letters in the words. Though he only knew half the alphabet. Harry walked down the   
  
stairs. Then he sat next to Dudley who looked up startled.  
  
"You know Dudley, you may be ready to start reading words tomorrow. We'll just get the rest of your letter   
  
sounds today. You're doing a very good job of catching up Dudley, it's only been a week and you are about   
  
to read words. I hope you've decided what kind of pet you want, you'll be getting one as soon as we get to   
  
Diagon Alley." Harry said complimenting.  
  
"Still stuck on an owl or cat," Dudley said.  
  
"It may help when you go pick your animal out. When I want and picked out Hedwig it was because of a   
  
connection that clicked at the shop." Harry explained. "Anyway let's eat breakfast and get the meeting over   
  
with, as soon as we finish the sooner we'll get you to read." They got up and went to the Great Hall.  
  
Once they got to the Great Hall they found more people than usual. Professors Dumbledore, Snape,   
  
McGonagal, and Padfoot were there. However so were Professors Flitwick, Sprout, as well as Remus   
  
Lupin and Mr. Weasley. Plus Minister Fudge and 9 wizards and witches he didn't know, whom he guessed   
  
was the school governors.   
  
Harry hurried over and welcomed his professors. Especially Professor Lupin and Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing, here? Why aren't you at the Dursley's and why's your cousin here?" Mr.   
  
Weasley asked quickly giving Harry a relived hug. Harry explained about there being death eater attacks near   
  
Privet Drive and of Hedwig being injured on her last run and still recovering.   
  
"Molly, Ron, and Hermione, oh heck everyone at the house has been worried sick. I caught the twin   
  
sending some pastries to your aunt and uncle. Ron and Hermione wanted to take a taxi to Privet Drive...   
  
oh well at least your safe," Mr. Weasley said patting Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry started to feel guilty for worrying the Weasleys after all there was a tower full of owls he could've   
  
used. He decided to change the subject.  
  
"So what are you doing here, Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm here because the Minister assaulted a student and I'm a school governor, though I'm not sure   
  
who's been assaulted yet, and since it's summer not to many students would be here," Mr. Weasley finished   
  
then looked at Harry putting two and two together. "It's you isn't it." Mr. Weasley said more as a statement   
  
than a question.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley." Harry said trying to read Mr. Weasley's expression.  
  
"Right, then," Mr. Weasley seemed to have a determined look then.   
  
Soon after everyone has eaten Dumbledore told everyone to follow him. Harry quickly caught a glimpse   
  
of Fudge following Dumbledore and the school governors following Fudge. Then the professors, Dudley, the   
  
Marauders and Harry following behind. They were soon taken to a round courtroom a tower of the castle.   
  
Once everyone got through the doors Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"Who shall take charge of this meeting?"   
  
"I will," Mr. Weasley said loudly and quickly, once the other governors agreed Mr. Weasley took charge.  
  
"Governors take your seats," Mr. Weasley said and after the governors took their seats Harry could see   
  
the room clearly. There was one table at the head of the room in a shape of a half moon. The governors sat   
  
in chairs around the arc leaving one chair in the center for Mr. Weasley. Then there were two chairs along the   
  
diameter of the table about five feet apart with two benches behind the chairs.   
  
"Minister please take the seat on your left and the student assaulted take the seat on the right. Everyone else   
  
have a seat in a bench behind the person your a witness for or supporting." Mr. Weasley explained, after   
  
everyone had settled behind Harry.  
  
Soon Mr. Weasley called the meeting to order. They started off with saying their names. Everyone   
  
gasped when Harry introduced himself. Then both parties explained what happened. Fudge got to speak   
  
first. (Okay I'm terrible with timelines so just think of it going along with Harry's view point of his school years).  
  
"Every year the stories coming out of this boys mouth become, queerer and queerer. The first time I meet   
  
Mr. Potter he ran away from home after blowing up his aunt claiming it was an accident, then he claimed at   
  
the end of third that Sirius Black was innocent. In fourth year he claimed that you-know-who kidnapped him   
  
during the third task at the triwizard tournament and was back to power, then he accused me of denying   
  
everything he's said and said I'd use his spelled brain (spell as in seizure, an no offence to Epileptics or   
  
anybody with seizure disorders, I happen to have Epilepsy too) as an excuse for my denial, I wrongfully   
  
admit to losing control and letting my anger out on the boy, and give Harry my apology," Fudge said turning   
  
to Harry.  
  
"Denied, minister," Harry simply said.  
  
"Why's that Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"One because he's trying to suck up to you people, not me, plus everything he said proves he is in denial.   
  
I ask you to hear my side, before you take what he says on stone tablet." Harry said.  
  
"Granted, continue please Harry," Mr. Weasley said hiding a smile.  
  
"Yes, sir, and thank you," Harry took a deep breath to gather his thoughts, before starting his story.  
  
"First off, I'm curious who here had performed some wandless magic whenever they were angry and   
  
scared?" Everyone was still until Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley raised their hands. Then every other witch   
  
and wizard in the room raised their hand. "Okay, thank you, now the night I blew up my aunt I was angry.   
  
She was insulting my father calling him a dead beat, and she called my mother the bitch of the family who   
  
had a pup that was deformed and retarded that should've been drowned the moment I was placed on the   
  
Dursley's doorstep. In fact Dudley," Harry gestured to his cousin, "can back up this story if need be, anyway   
  
I blew her up in rage. I got my trunk and packed then took the knight bus to the Leaky Cauldron, where   
  
Minister Fudge was waiting for me. He waved the 'little accident' at the time. Then throughout my third year   
  
Gryfindor tower got invaded by Sirius Black. Everyone including me thought he was trying to kill me. My   
  
best friend Ron Weasley had a rat named Scabbers. We thought Hermione Granger's cat ate Scabbers; she's   
  
my other best friend. One night we went to see Hagrid his hippogriff was about to be executed. So we wanted  
  
to comfort him Hermione was making tea when she found Scabbers hiding in a sugar dish. Ron took   
  
Scabbers back and we headed back up to the school. Sirius Black dragged Ron into a passageway under   
  
the Whomping Willow. Hermione and I followed after them. At first we thought Sirius was going to kill us, then   
  
Professor Lupin showed up. He and Sirius proved to us that Scabbers was an animagus, and was really Peter   
  
Pettigrew. So Peter confused to being the secret keeper, who betrayed my parents. Then he managed   
  
to get away in his rat form on the way back to the castle. I tried to explain it all to the Minister, however   
  
he wouldn't listen claiming I was under some spell, or was brainwashed by Sirius Black. Anyway moving   
  
on, once Wormtail got away he went back to Voldemort," Harry saw most of the governors' flinch,   
  
except for Mr. Weasley, "and helped kidnapped Bertha Jorkins. Through her, Voldemort found out that   
  
Hogwarts was having the Tri-wizard Tournament. He sent a loyal servant in using polyjuice potion to   
  
impersonate Professor Moody. The servant's name was Barty Crouch Jr," Harry paused and gathered his   
  
thoughts while everyone gasped in surprise.  
  
"Didn't he die?" a woman named Margie White asked.  
  
Harry quickly explained how Mrs. Crouch impersonated her son and died in prison impersonating her son.  
  
"Anyway, Crouch put my name in the Goblet under another school. So anyway on the third task Crouch   
  
took the Cup to the maze and turned it into a portkey. Both Cedric Diggory and I agreed to take the cup   
  
together making it a tied victory for Hogwarts. We ended up at a graveyard where Peter killed Cedric and   
  
performed a ritual to bring Voldemort back to power," again Harry paused at the gasps. "I dueled with   
  
Voldemort, then quickly ran and grabbed Cedric's dead body and the portkey taking it back to Hogwarts,   
  
we found out who Crouch was the spy, when he dragged me away from Professor Dumbledore. Then he   
  
confused to everything under a truth potion. However when the MINISTER went to question Crouch, he   
  
brought a dementor along, the dementor attacked Crouch with a kiss before Fudge could question him.   
  
When we explained what I saw he started quoting the article from Rita Skeeter. Talking about spells and me   
  
being crazy. He just said in his testimony and I quote 'I'd use his spelled brain as an excuse for my denial,' He   
  
just admitted to thinking I have spells." Harry said putting in that point and looked at Fudge.   
  
"Strike one, minister,"  
  
"Of all the-," Fudge said growing upset.  
  
"Hold it minister I'm not finished..." Harry turned back to the governors.  
  
"Don't tell me-.." Fudge was cut off again.  
  
"Minister, Harry has the floor, you may have a defense once he is through. Carry on Harry," Mr. Weasley   
  
said.  
  
"Finally, last night Peter was in the castle and I stupefied him and brought him to Dumbledore's office.   
  
Dumbledore called the minister and brought him to Hogwarts. Fudge listened to everything Peter said,   
  
pretty much what I just said, one he was finished Fudge said 'do you know what you have done to my   
  
chances of staying in office?' then I said. 'do you realize that denying what the boy-who-lived witnessed, is   
  
all your blinding fear, and the best way to hide from Voldemort is by the peek-a-boo method, if you can't   
  
see him he won't see you, and have it be suggested to you by a fourteen year old boy.' Then I said that   
  
'Showing the public you did something by putting Black prison, when all you did was make the public safety   
  
worse, and that he'd would probably blame that on me as well, then he got mad and grabbed my arms. He   
  
pulled me roughly off my feet then started to tell me off when Dumbledore pulled his wand on Fudge for   
  
assaulting a student. I still have the bruises," Harry said rolling up his sleeves. He showed the bruises, even   
  
as going as far as going around the table and showing them to all the governors close up, then looked at the   
  
minister. "For the assault of a defenseless fourteen, almost fifteen year old boy, Stike two, minister." Then   
  
Harry took his seat again.  
  
"Now let's go back to the Minister's first line last night, 'do you know what you have done to my chances   
  
of staying in office?' He's saying that he wants the title for being the Minister of Magic, but he isn't willing to   
  
do the work or handle the responsibilities that comes with the job, Strike three minister and your out of office,"   
  
Harry said.  
  
"Got anything to say in your defense Minister? No, then any more questions?" Mr. Weasley asked but the   
  
minister wasn't paying attention he was just sitting and glaring at Harry.  
  
Harry however quickly turned to Dumbledore who was sitting behind him on a bench.  
  
"Sir, this isn't a trial right, it's just a meeting for the next course of action isn't it?" Harry asked whispering.  
  
"That's correct," Dumbledore whispered back.  
  
Once Harry turned back Margie spoke up.  
  
"You say, Sirius Black is innocent, do you know where he is, Harry?" she asked.  
  
"We are not here to discuss Sirius Black, ma'am, we are here about the assault from the minister," Harry said.  
  
"Could either one of you show any evidences for both your stories?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"I-er," Fudge stumbled.  
  
"No, offense sir, I just showed you the bodily evidence, plus four other witnesses. That's enough   
  
evidence" Harry glanced at Dumbledore who nodded. "Plus we have Peter in custody, so I demand a trial   
  
on assault for the minister and for negligence over his duties to the wizarding world, along with the reopening   
  
of Sirius Black's trial and start one for Peter Pettigrew, and I demand to represent Sirius Black and my   
  
own trial, and I refuse to say anymore" Harry said.  
  
Suddenly Fudge spoke up. "What trial Sirius Black never had a trial?" everyone at the table gasped.  
  
"Okay change the sport to softball Strike four, your out." Harry said smiling.  
  
"What do you mean no trial?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"I refuse to say another word," Fudge said clasping his mouth shut.  
  
Then Mr. Weasley turned to the other governors.  
  
"All those in favor of continuing the minister to trial?" Mr. Weasley raised his hand along with all the   
  
other governors.  
  
"All those against," no one moved. "Right, Minister Fudge, we are taking you to trial. After the ministry   
  
opens Sirius Black's case." Mr. Weasley said and hitting a mallet (is that right?) on the table.  
  
"But this will get into the hands of Rita Skeeter she'll be blowing this out of proportion," Fudge exclaimed.  
  
"Strike five, minister, I thought you believed everything Rita wrote? Besides so what she back washed   
  
Dumbledore and myself, why shouldn't you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because, I'm the minister of magic, one of the most famous wizards of our day," Fudge said.  
  
"As Professor Lockhart once told me 'fame is a fickle friend, celebrity is as celebrity does. He was a goof   
  
at the time, but the line fits don't you think," Harry said.  
  
"You've gotten a big mouth, mouthing off your elders," Fudge said glaring.  
  
"I only mouth off to someone that's wrong and doesn't listen to reason, minister," Harry paused. "Like I   
  
said last night your putting all the blame on my spellful mind, that you just admitted you never truly believed."  
  
"Well that's lovely, but we'll stop now, I would like to point out minister that a fourteen year old boy has a   
  
much better speech prepared. He also seems to have a very intelligent mind. He must not be affected by   
  
those spells often. Spells tend to impair a person's speaking ability. (Okay that is true but not every person   
  
has that happen. My speech had gotten worse after every seizure I've had, it effects everyone differently.   
  
I know about five people with seizure disorders 4 of them has a little speech problem.) I don't think you   
  
should listen to everything you read. I'm also upset in what I hear about Voldemort rising and you denying it   
  
to the public. Your in for a rough time minister." Mr. Weasley said then turned to Harry.  
  
"You all shall be updated on the trial dates, and Mr. Potter, we'll get the ministry ready for the case on   
  
Black," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Now hold it, school governor I'm the minister you can't take over the ministry," Fudge exclaimed but   
  
Harry spoke back.  
  
"Actually, sir, with you being under investigation, you can no longer control the ministry. However the   
  
person who starts representing your case gains control of the lawful decisions," Harry said smiling.  
  
"Oh, s**t," Fudge whispered.  
  
"I agree, it sounds like you left me a fine mess," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
The next week came by in a blur. Dudley was now reading up to four letter words. Sirius was happy about   
  
getting free and Hagrid wrote saying his task was a success. That he would be back in two days.  
  
Harry came down to breakfast and saw Dudley whispering to Professor Dumbledore who nodded. Then   
  
Sirius saw Harry.  
  
"Ah, Harry join us will you," Sirius said obviously to get Dudley's and Dumbledore's attention. As soon as   
  
Harry sat down Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"Harry, I think it's time for Dudley to read a book, besides Remus has agreed to take you and Dudley to   
  
Diagon Alley the day after tomorrow," Dumbledore said gesturing to Remus who has stayed at Hogwarts   
  
since the meeting wanting to help Harry get Sirius free.  
  
"Er, right," Remus said quickly.  
  
"I haven't gotten my letter yet, sir, plus we'll need a list for Dudley won't we?" Harry asked.  
  
"You both will get your list before you leave for Diagon Alley, I thought you might enjoy doing something   
  
outside the castle on your birthday." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Well that would be nice," Harry said.  
  
"Then it's settled, now hotcakes Harry?"  
  
  
  
Two Days Later...  
  
Harry and Dudley walked down to breakfast together. After several minutes Remus came into the Great   
  
Hall carrying two letters. He passed them to the owners, who both read from their own letters.  
  
Harry went through his standard list and stopped at his dark arts books.  
  
Secrets of Dueling by Sharon Bella  
  
Defensive Defense of the Dark Arts by Clicka Charo  
  
Defensive Muggle Fighting by Clicka Charo  
  
"Wow, pretty unique books for DADA," Harry said.  
  
Dudley read his letter out loud and asked for help from Harry every now and then. The only thing Dudley   
  
needed was an unmarked uniform since he wasn't going to be sorted until he starts his first year of magic.   
  
(Just picture Harry's first uniform in the movie before he was sorted. A black tie with the Hogwarts Crest).   
  
And of course some pencils, paper, erasers, some quills, ink, and parchment. Plus a choice of and owl, cat,   
  
or toad.  
  
When Harry didn't hear a list for books, he asked Remus about it.  
  
"That's because we'll be covering so many books that I'll be providing them all. We have to catch up with   
  
almost 6 years of education in one. So we'll have lots to do Dudley. So eat up and we'll go," Remus said.  
  
After flooing to Diagon Alley, Dudley became wide eye looking at every person, every shop, and just   
  
every item. The first place they stopped at was Gringotts. After giving the vault key to the goblin and getting   
  
in a cart. Harry said to Dudley.  
  
"Brace yourself."  
  
"Wh-" but Dudley was cut off as the cart lurched and speed underground.  
  
Soon they stopped at Harry's vault and Harry was glad to see that Dudley was too sick to notice Harry's   
  
money. As soon as Harry got a pouch full of galleons, sickles, and knuts. He hurried back to the cart. As   
  
soon as they got back to ground level Dudley ran out of Gringotts to open air. Harry and Remus chuckled   
  
after him. After Dudley's stomach settled Harry went and bought some more school robes, then stopped by   
  
the bookstore to get his schoolbooks, plus a few pleasure-reading books. He found some books by muggle   
  
authors and he saw two interesting titles and covers by Sandra Brown, Unspeakable and Standoff he pulled   
  
them out and read the previews (All of these authors, stories, and previews were taken from real books that   
  
do not belong to me, The third story is my number one favorite book and hero even more than Harry Potter.)  
  
Unspeakable---   
  
See no evil  
  
Carl Herbold is a cold-blooded psychopath who loves violence, a murderer who has just escaped the   
  
penitentiary where he was serving a life sentence. Bent on revenge, his is on his way back to where he began-   
  
Blewer County, Texas  
  
Hear no evil  
  
Born deaf, lately widowed, Anna Corbett fights to keep the ranch that is her son's birthright, unaware   
  
that she is at the center of Carl Herbold's horrific scheme- and that her world of silence and self-imposed   
  
isolation is about to explode.  
  
Speak no evil  
  
A drifter, whose casual air belies his troubled past, Jack Sawyer arrives at Anna's ranch asking for work,   
  
while hoping to protect the innocent woman and her son from Herbold's rage. But Sawyer can no longer out   
  
run the secrets that stalk him- or the day of reckoning awaiting them all...  
  
Standoff  
  
TV reporter Tiel McCoy is driving down nterstate 20 on her way to New Mexico for a well-earned   
  
vacation. But her itinerary is rewritten when she hears on the radio that the teenage daughter of well-known   
  
Fort Worth multimillionaire Russell Dendy has been kidnapped. At least that's the official report. In truth   
  
Sabra Dendy is pregnant and has run away with her boyfriend, Ronnie Davison. After calling her editor, Tiel   
  
abandons her holiday plans in favor of pursuing the story.  
  
Then in a town called Rojo Flats, during an innocuous visit to a convenience store, Tiel will come up close   
  
and personal with the barrel of a gun, the desperate young lovers- and the scoop of a lifetime.  
  
In the electrifying standoff that follow, she will meet and grow to trust a strangely farmilier local rancher   
  
whom fate has also sent to the scene of the crime. She will learn why the two young runaways fear the wealthy  
  
father of one of them even more than the FBI... and why, casting off a reporter's impartiality, she must defend   
  
them agaisnt a world bent on their destruction.  
  
Harry was now interested after reading the previews then his eye caught on one other book.   
  
The Mark of Zorro by Johnston McCulley. Harry quickly read the preview again.  
  
The Mark of Zorro  
  
The Classic Adventure that Launched a Legend!  
  
Old California, in a bygone era of sprawling haciendas and haughty caballeros, suffers beneath the   
  
whiplash of oppression. Missions are pillaged, native peasants are abused, and innocent men and women   
  
are prosecuted by the corrupt governor and his army.  
  
But a champion of freedom rides the highways. His identity hidden behind a mask, the laughing outlaw   
  
Zorro defies the tyrant's might. A deadly marksman and a demon swordsman, his flashing blade leaves   
  
behind... The Mark of Zorro.  
  
Harry remembered trying to watch the Disney's show Zorro starring Guy Williams. However, the   
  
Dursley's always stuffed him in the closet. What he did see though, entertained him a lot. Especially the   
  
sword fighting scenes. When he was a kid he used to imagine what it be like to have Zorro save him from   
  
his tyrants Aunt and Uncle. Of course, Hagrid fit the description of Zorro pretty well. A big scary unknown   
  
man came to him in the black of night carrying a pink umbrella and threatened the Durleys leaving the mark   
  
of a pig on Dudley. With all his face covered by black and a long enough to be a cape. Suddenly it clicked.   
  
Hagrid was his El Zorro. The fox that whisked him away from the Dursleys...his hero.  
  
Remus and Dudley watched Harry stare at a black book with a red Z on the cover. Remus could tell   
  
that Harry was thinking deeply. Then watched as Harry got wide eyed over an idea. Harry snapped   
  
around to Remus.  
  
"Something wrong, Harry?" Remus asked though he wasn't really too worried considering to Harry's   
  
thoughtful face.  
  
"Professor, when's Hagrid's birthday?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure why?" Remus asked now confused.  
  
"I have a gift for him," Harry said smiling and grabbed another large print edition. That one for Hagrid   
  
apparently and the paperback for himself.  
  
Harry paid for the books. Then they went so he could stock up of his school supplies and potion supplies.   
  
Then both boys got fitted for robes and finally to Dudley's eagerness the pet shop. Harry told Dudley to   
  
take his time and pick the animal he feels a connection to.  
  
After a half hour of searching Dudley stopped at a black kitten with green eyes. She was lying on her side,   
  
looking out the cage with her eyes slightly open. However as soon as she saw Dudley she opened her   
  
eyes completely, got up and leaned against the front of her carrier with her paws. Looking expectantly at   
  
Dudley. Dudley stopped moving down the line as soon as he saw her. They were both staring at each   
  
other. The connection was so strong Harry and Remus saw and felt it. Harry could also tell that Dudley   
  
was shocked at the magic he felt. Suddenly Dudley turned and ran out of the shop.  
  
Harry and Remus looked at each other. Harry pulled out his pouch and handed it to Remus. Harry then   
  
lifted the cage with the black kitten and gave to Remus.  
  
"Can you purchase her, see if she has a name, and meet us outside, I'll go see to Dudley," Harry said   
  
walking out the shop. He immediately found his cousin, in shock from the shop, standing in front of Draco   
  
Malfoy.  
  
"Watch, where your going, mudblood!" Malfoy sneered disgustedly and Dudley just stood in the same   
  
spot. They began to draw attention from the people around them.  
  
"Hello, Malfoy, something wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"If it isn't dead meat Potter, you hanging out with Pigs as well now?" Malfoy sneered, Harry heard the   
  
people around them gasp and whisper 'Harry Potter'.  
  
"Where'd you purchase this nasty mudblood blob?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Must of been down the street from where you purchased that Ken doll, plastic hair," Harry retorted.  
  
As soon as Malfoy stopped trying to figure out what a Ken doll was, he was about to argue back.   
  
When Remus stepped out of the pet shop carrying the black kitten in her cage. He walked over.  
  
"Malfoy, you remember Professor Lupin don't you, he's going to be tutoring at Hogwarts this year." Harry   
  
said grinning.  
  
Malfoy sneered and walked away.  
  
Harry turned back to Remus and Dudley. Dudley slowly and carefully took the kitten out of the cage.   
  
While Harry looked at the crowd starring openly at him.   
  
"Good afternoon people may I help you with something?" Harry asked then everyone quickly stopped   
  
their trance and started to separate. When Harry turned back to Dudley and Remus again Dudley was   
  
holding the kitten.  
  
"What's the scoop on her?" Harry asked.  
  
"She's a five week old kitten, her name's Coal, and seems to like it. She's not magical and doesn't have   
  
any special powers-," Remus however was cut off.  
  
"No powers? What about this strange feeling in my gut?" Dudley asked.  
  
"That's unconditional love you feel, Dudley, nothing more than that," Harry explained.  
  
"Unconditional love? Never heard of it," Dudley said.  
  
"It means what it says. Your feeling the love for something other than yourself, and nothing will change   
  
what you feel. For instance, Coal's leg could be cut off tomorrow, and you'd still love her the same as   
  
today," Harry said. "And the feeling is being returned by Coal, she'd love you even if you lost a leg, you   
  
both are just feeling each others love, pretty much... understand?"  
  
"Yeah I think so," Dudley said and Harry watched as Dudley's porky face lit up.  
  
"You mean like how Dad still loves me even though he found out I'm a wizard?" Dudley asked thoughtfully.  
  
"That's correct," Harry said.  
  
"But mum doesn't," Dudley said sadly  
  
"Dudley, your mum is sick, she had to see a shrink. And to be honest Dudley, lately I've been thinking   
  
about why she didn't help your reading. I think she knew you were a wizard," Harry said and both   
  
Dudley and Remus stared at him open mouthed.  
  
"How would she know?" Dudley asked.  
  
"I've been asking myself, why she never taught you to read. I think I remember her going over reading   
  
with you when we were about three. (A/N: I had a friend who came here from England in the seventh   
  
grade, she said they went to school between ages 3-16 in Great Britain, if this is wrong let me know,   
  
here in US they teach us alphabet around 4 or 5 then write alphabet, spell our names at 5 or 6. Then read   
  
at 6 or 7. We go to school from 4-17 or 5-18 here). She's been saying your teachers taught you wrong and   
  
sat you down to confuse your reading. She probably just figure that she would have a good excuse to keep   
  
you from going to Hogwarts if you can't read," Harry paused. "I don't know, how they let you through   
  
muggle school- oh, wait, Aunt Petunia always made me do your homework, since homework was 75-85%   
  
of your grade, you always got C's or B's in your classes because your lack of test scores would only make   
  
a difference. How did you pass, Smeltings, er wait you bullied the other kids right?" Harry asked then   
  
Dudley nodded  
  
"Well it'd be the same thing then," Harry said. "But it all could be a coincidence, she could just be wanting   
  
you to depend on her. But the more I think about it the whole knowing your wizard thing fits, too."  
  
"I don't recall ever doing magic, Harry, how would she have known?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Maybe you did things when you were younger, and not remember, she probably even told Uncle   
  
Vernon I did some of the things, trying to hide it from him and you," Harry suggested.  
  
"What does she have against magic?" Dudley asked.  
  
"I'm not sure Dudley, you'll have to ask her," Harry said then Remus spoke up.  
  
"Well let's head on back to Hogwarts, boys. I have a meeting with Dumbledore," so they quickly flooed   
  
back to Hogwarts.  
  
As soon as they all jumped into the common room. Harry and Dudley dropped their packages on the   
  
table and let Coal out of her cage to explore the common room.  
  
"The headmaster will want to speak with you both at 4 o'clock sharp in the Great Hall."  
  
"We'll be there," Dudley quickly said. Harry looked at Dudley then glanced at Remus suspiciously.  
  
"What about?" Harry asked.  
  
"I believe he wants us to sit down and completely set a study plan for Dudley, like the finer details of   
  
what to teach him and what you'll be teaching him next summer, Harry so you can be ready," Remus said.  
  
"Oh, okay then," Harry said as he went and sat on the sofa. He looked at the clock and saw it read 2:00.  
  
"Dudley, grab a couple of books and try reading them here on the sofa," Harry said.  
  
Harry heard Dudley shuffle some things at the table and swished over. Harry felt and deep incline in the   
  
sofa to his left. He quickly balanced himself. He helped Dudley sound out the words every now and then.   
  
Dudley reread the books until he could read the books without any messed up words, Harry then said he   
  
could stop. He also felt his pant leg move, he looked down and saw Coal putting her front paws on his leg.   
  
Harry bent down and picked her up in one hand he placed her in his lap. He petted her a couple minutes   
  
then she crawled over to Dudley whose hand she licked. They laughed when she attacked her tail. It was   
  
taping on the couch to her right, she saw it flick in the corner of her eye and then pounced and missed her   
  
tail when she jumped and ended up behind her. Harry got up and got a new quill, he didn't want her to get   
  
poisoned by ink, and sat back down. He flicked the feather around as she chased, attacked, and chewed it.   
  
He then handed the feather to Dudley. They were passing the time laughing and playing with her.  
  
At 3:35 Hedwig flew to Harry, landing on the armrest next to him and screeched at him while glaring at Coal.  
  
Harry started laughing more.  
  
"It's alright girl, she isn't mine, and she's Dudley's. You know you're my only girl."  
  
Hedwig stopped screeching, and hooted then reached forward to nibble his ear.  
  
"Your forgiven, want to meet Coal properly? No attacking her for a meal. Dudley please tell Coal the   
  
same, we should have them be friends, immediately. Not have them fight on two ends of the food chain."   
  
Harry said.  
  
After warning Coal, Dudley set her on the middle cushion. Harry moved Hedwig to the other side of the   
  
cushion as well. Both Harry and Dudley were ready to defend their companions if need be. Both Coal and   
  
Hedwig sized each other up. Coal then started crawling to Hedwig and rubbed her head against Hedwig   
  
slightly. Then Hedwig wrapped a wing around Coal. Both Harry and Dudley let out a breath that they have   
  
been holding. Once they separated the two pets. Dudley held Coal and Harry had Hedwig on his shoulder   
  
as they walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
As soon as they walked into the Great Hall there was a thunderous commotion.  
  
"SURPRISE...HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!" Harry gaped open mouthed, and then closed it as   
  
confetti fell all over him and Hedwig. She got aggravated and flew his shoulder, shrugging some of confetti   
  
all over Harry. Harry just looked around at the transformed Great Hall; there were rainbows in the ceiling   
  
enchanted to spell out Happy Birthday. The only table (the head table) was covered with red and gold party   
  
hats, plates, presents, and a full sheet cake with a picture of him catching a snitch on the cake. He then saw   
  
all the quests Ron, Hermione, Sirius (as Padfoot), Remus, all the Weasleys including Bill and Charlie,   
  
Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonagal, Snape (though he doesn't look to cheerful), Madam Pomfrey, plus his   
  
dorm mates Dean Seamus, and Neville, Nearly Headless Nick, and my gosh is that Moaning Myrtle?! Harry   
  
was speechless and frozen. Dudley pushed Harry with one hand, since the other held Coal.  
  
Everyone was smiling and quietly waiting for his first response after the shock. However, they weren't   
  
getting any.  
  
Finally, Snape spoke up.  
  
"For once, Mr. Potter, your speechless this summer," Snape said and everyone who was at Hogwarts   
  
during the summer including Harry laughed. Everyone else looked confuse, yet smiled anyway.  
  
"Wow, a party? For me?" Harry whispered.  
  
"For you mate, you didn't wonder why you get no note or card this morning?" Harry whispered.  
  
"No, I guess it slipped my mind from the trip to Diagon Alley." Harry said then he smiled.  
  
"Good afternoon everybody, I huh thank you for coming," Harry said as Ron and Hermione came over.   
  
Ron and Harry high fived, then Hermione gave him a quick hug. They then pulled him over too the cake. On   
  
the cake were 15 flames, though no candles. They stopped in front of it. A camera started flying around   
  
taking picture of the three in front of the cake.  
  
"Make a wish, Harry," Hermione said holding his arm in her hand.  
  
"For what? I've got Ron and you, what else do I need?" Harry asked putting his arms around both there   
  
shoulders, then smiled as a picture was taken, both Hermione and Ron blushed and smiled lightly to each   
  
other then back to Harry.  
  
"Then wish for someone else or a miracle," Hermione laughed.  
  
Harry paused and thought of something, let go of his friends and bent closer to the cake. He then blew   
  
all the candles out in one breath. Then everyone felt a slight breeze for a second, which disappeared as   
  
quickly as it started.  
  
"Well what'd you wish for?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, Ron he can't tell or it won't come true," Hermione said laughing.  
  
"Only if you believe it, I'll you both later," Harry said whispering.  
  
Dobby then appeared ready to cut the cake.  
  
"And you may stay Dobby, did you make this cake yourself?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter, Dobby made all himself," Dobby said standing proudly and smiling.  
  
"Thanks Dobby, I insist you stay for the party as well," Harry smiled back to Dobby.  
  
"Will do, sir," Dobby said cutting into the cake. After everybody had a piece of white cake and a scoop   
  
of ice cream. Everyone sat around the table talking and laughing. Harry finally went and opened his presents   
  
after everyone had encouraged him. After opening his presents. Almost everyone left who wasn't staying at   
  
Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione took Harry aside and said that Dumbledore said they could stay at Hogwarts   
  
with him the rest of the summer.  
  
Couple hours later the Weasley's, except for Ron, bid farewell to Harry. Mrs. Weasley hugged him first   
  
and after everyone else said good-bye; she hugged both him and Ron at the same time.  
  
"Both of you be good for Dumbledore, and be careful," Mrs. Weasley said sternly, though she was smiling.   
  
She then hugged Hermione and to Dudley's surprises him as well.  
  
Once the Weasleys were gone Harry went straight to Hagrid, since he hadn't been able to say more than   
  
a few words to Hagrid during the party. Hagrid pulled Harry into a big bear hug.  
  
"Hallo, Harry, I heard what the muggles did to ya, ya all right," Hagrid asked looking over Harry's person.  
  
Harry smiled and answered back. "I'm doing better, Hagrid and I've missed you, and Hogwarts really isn't   
  
the same without you."  
  
Hagrid laughed as he wiped away tears.  
  
"Thanks Harry it's good to be back, I'm gonna head on back to me hut. Fang ill prob'ly miss and need   
  
exercised Stop by tomorrow after breakfast, I'll have some rock cakes and tea. You bring along Ron and   
  
Hermione... and your cousin is welcome." Hagrid said looking over at the group talking with Dumbledore.  
  
"Will do Hagrid." Harry said smiling then walked beside Hagrid until he passed the group.  
  
"Good night everyone," Hagrid said to the group and everyone gave a good night back as he left.  
  
"Harry, did you enjoy you party?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes sir, whose idea was it? I owe them a thank you," Harry said.  
  
"It's your cousin's idea mostly," Dumbledore said smiling toward Dudley who was standing shyly just   
  
beyond the group.  
  
"You, Dudley, thank you, why'd you do this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mainly because your teaching me to read, it's a small thank you, plus we made a deal and I planned to   
  
follow through," Dudley said softly.  
  
"Well thank you, Dudley," Harry said then he turned to the headmaster.  
  
"Sir, do you by chance know Hagrid's birthday is?" Harry asked.  
  
"Indeed it was three weeks ago on July 9th," Dumbledore said.  
  
"S**t," Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Harry!" both Ron and Hermione said for different reasons. Ron was shocked and laughing, while   
  
Hermione scowled at Harry's language.  
  
Dumbledore just laughed and said.  
  
"Not to worry, he won't hold it against you, especially when you just found a gift today."  
  
"How-," Harry stopped then shock his head. "Never mind, I'll just give it to him tomorrow." He then   
  
turned to Hermione, Ron, and Dudley. "Hagrid says we can see him in his hut tomorrow. He'll have some   
  
tea and rocks for us."  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
That evening Ron, Hermione and Harry were talking in front of the fire. Harry explained what happened   
  
with the Dursley's when Dumbledore came and what has changed at Privet Drive. Even saying that his aunt   
  
may of known about Dudley being a wizard. After that Hermione asked why there was a school governors   
  
meeting, and that Ron's father was putting in more hours at the ministry after the meeting and he wasn't   
  
saying why, or what the meeting was even about.  
  
So Harry went ahead and explained about the chest, him finding out that only an heir can use it. How   
  
Voldemort sent Wormtail after it, how Sirius and him caught Wormtail, how they brought the Minister into   
  
the questioning, and how Fudge accused Harry for his ruined reputation, and what he said back and how   
  
Fudge assaulted and tried to threaten him. Then he said that Dumbledore taken Fudge to the school   
  
governors. Harry explained how Ron's dad took charge and will help the trial for Sirius, Wormtail, and the   
  
Minister get underway. Harry smiled as Ron sat straighter and cheered proudly for his father.  
  
"Can you believe it my dad's the acting Minister of Magic, oh wow," Ron said excitedly, and then he   
  
calmed immediately. "Why didn't we know about it, if fact why isn't anything in the paper yet?"  
  
"I think because Dumbledore needs to change a few things for an article. We can't tell the people yet that   
  
Sirius caught Wormtail and brought him to us. We need to set a few things before the press finds out." Harry   
  
said.  
  
Hermione was still thinking to Harry's tail however.  
  
"Fudge attacked, you?" Hermione asked slightly worried.  
  
"Yes he did," Harry said rolling his sleeves up and showing mostly greenish yellow bruise.  
  
"That's sick but it's wicked, Harry, does it hurt?" Ron asked leaning over to get a closer look at the bruise.  
  
"Just a little," Harry said laughing as Ron grabbed his arm and rolled it around to get an even better look.  
  
"What is it with boys and bruises, cuts, and scars?" Hermione asked looking sickly at Harry's arm.  
  
"Gosh, where do you want us to start, Hermione?" Ron asked as both Harry and Ron laughed.  
  
"They're interesting because they tell a story, plus they help build a persons character," Harry said.  
  
"Okay, I think I get the story, but what do you mean character?" Hermione asked slightly confused.  
  
"Like it helps to learn about your strengths and weaknesses. Like how a baby does something against it's   
  
mothers warning. Like getting to close to the stove. A baby touches it for an instant and gets burned. They   
  
learn two things from the burn. Stay away from the stove and listen to mama. It strengthens their understanding   
  
of their world making them realize they aren't invincible," Harry explained.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione were silent for a moment taking it all in. They then both reacted differently to   
  
Harry's suddenly thoughtful mind.  
  
"Oh no not another Hermione," Ron said sighing.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Harry, you have a central intelligence," Hermione said gasping. "I knew you were smart, but   
  
my gosh, is this what Snape meant earlier when he said you were speechless, it must also be why   
  
Dumbledore is making you the debate club leader... what wrong Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry started   
  
to look uncomfortable.  
  
"I don't like giving my thought process a label, it sounds like I have a computer chip wedged in my brain.   
  
Dudley said it as well on the Hogwarts Express. It made me just as uncomfortable then as well," Harry said   
  
then he got up.  
  
"I know you didn't know, and I'm not mad, just don't label my thoughts okay. I'm going to bed," Harry   
  
said heading for the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Harry?" Ron called getting up and following Harry.  
  
"Yeah Ron," Harry said turning around.  
  
"How about a label for me, so I can brag about it instead?" Ron said smiling and joking.  
  
"Are you sure, because dimwit is highly over used," Harry contoured smiling.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right, how about giving me all the reasons I'm a dimwit, anyway," Ron said slinging   
  
an arm around Harry's neck and slightly leaning on him. Hermione stayed in front of the fire thinking what   
  
Harry said about labeling his mind and snickering at the 'boys' conversation on the way to the dormitory.   
  
With Ron interrupting each phrase before Harry finished.  
  
"Remember when you-"  
  
"That's just a rumor,"  
  
"How about when-"  
  
"Whoever says that is a liar,"  
  
"Don't forget the time,"  
  
"Wasn't me, come on Harry give me a reason already,"   
  
"Oh, did I mention,"  
  
"Hey, you saw Bill and Charlie, right?" Ron asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes, but why the change in subject?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because, I have no more excuses."  
  
The next morning after breakfast Ron, Hermione and Harry headed to Hagrids hut, while Dudley wanted   
  
to explore the castle. Of coarse Harry honestly knew Dudley was just to scared of Hagrid and Ron, (though   
  
he seemed quite friendly with Hermione) but he didn't say anything. Harry was carrying a brown package   
  
with double twisted twine.  
  
"So what'd you get Hagrid?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, you'll see in a minute," Hermione said exasperated.  
  
"Okay, what'd you wish for Harry, you haven't said yet," Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Hey, he said he'd tell us," Ron said.  
  
"Your right, I wished that Hagrid would like my present," Harry said smiling as Hermione giggled at   
  
Ron's expression.  
  
"Okay, Harry enough of the circle of conversation about the present, the suspense is killing me," Ron   
  
complained they were now about ten feet from Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Great, what would you like on your headstone?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
"How about 'kiss my arse, Potter'" Ron suggested and by now they were at the door and Hermione   
  
knocked. They heard a couple thumped footsteps and the door opened. Showing Hagrids smiling face.  
  
"Hallo, you three, no Dudley, oh well, probably scared of me anyway," Hagrid said ushering them in.   
  
Tea was already warm and waiting for them. So Hagrid poured each a cup and offered a rock cake to   
  
them, which they refused. They spent some time catching up on the past summer. Ron said that the twins   
  
had gotten money from somewhere and were blowing stuff up in their room. That his parents were mostly   
  
worried that a death eater gave them the money and they might be in debt to one. *Opps hadn't thought   
  
of that, I guess I'll owl Mrs. Weasley and the twins tonight* Harry thought grimacing slightly. He didn't   
  
realize that Hermione caught his grimace and smiled. Harry then quickly coughed slightly clearing his throat.  
  
"Er, Hagrid, I have something for you," Harry said holding out the package.  
  
"Ah, Harry you didn't have to," Hagrid said taking the package with tears in his eyes.  
  
He carefully removed the brown paper and read the title out loud.  
  
"The Mark of Zo- er unique name," Hagrid said laughing.  
  
"Zorro, it's Spanish for fox," Hermione said and gave a questioning look to Harry.  
  
"Zorro," Hagrid said saying the name.  
  
"Hagrid, I want you to promise to read that, I'm reading it as well in fact, I've read two chapters. There   
  
are a lot of Spanish or muggle words in it if you need help ask Hermione or me. Now it's a book written   
  
by a muggle author. So it has Muggle California history in it. There is a preface you must read or you may   
  
not understand the book. As soon as you've finished let me know. So I can explain why I gave you this   
  
book," Harry explained.  
  
"Promise Harry, I haven't sat and read a book in a while, I think I'd enjoy it," Hagrid said then read the   
  
preview out loud.  
  
"What's a hacienda and a caballero?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"A caballero is a Spanish gentleman and a hacienda is a large Spanish manor," Harry explained.  
  
"I have a Spanish dictionary in my trunk if you would like to borrow it," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Yes, that'd probably be a good idea," Hagrid agreed.  
  
Hermione looked to Harry.  
  
"I love watching Zorro on TV, never even thought about it being a book," Hermione said.  
  
"Actually the author Johnston McCulley had sent in chapters to a magazine called All Story Weekly, and   
  
was sent in five parts as Zorro's popularity grew in print, it prompted Grossat & Dunlap to republish The   
  
Mark of Zorro in a hard cover edition. It was originally called The Curse of Capistrano in the magazine. In   
  
fact so far the book is more violent than the television programs. Of coarse at the time the TV could only   
  
show rated G programs." Harry said carrying on.  
  
Hagrid opened the book to the preface and read the first paragraph to himself then chuckled.  
  
"Quoting the book, almost word for word even," Hagrid said.  
  
Hermione and Ron laughed as Harry grinned slightly  
  
"You've got to let me read the book when you done," Hermione spoke up as Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sure you could read it once I'm done, or even use your own bookmark and read whenever I don't,"   
  
Harry said.  
  
"And we can compare view points of the book," Hermione said smiling.   
  
"Sounds good to me," Harry said.  
  
"Hey what about me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Read," both Harry and Hermione simply said together.  
  
"Well what am I suppose to read, those muggle books I wouldn't understand," Ron protested.  
  
"It'd give you an insight into the muggle world, you'd also learn to understand our jokes better." Hermione   
  
said.  
  
"Why couldn't you just explain your jokes to me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because it takes the humor out of a joke if someone has to explain to you," Harry explained.  
  
"Give me an example of a muggle joke, that I wouldn't understand, go on," Ron challenged.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione for a second then Hermione spoke up looking back at Ron.  
  
"Why was the blonde fired from her job at the M&M factory?"  
  
Ron scrunched up his face "What's an M&M?"  
  
Hermione turned back to Harry to see if he knew the answer.  
  
"Yeah, I've heard this one before, because she threw away all the M&M's that had a W printed on   
  
them. You realize that one isn't funny," Harry said.  
  
"True, but I was going for the simplicity of it," Hermione said.   
  
"Okay I get what your saying, but what's M&M?" Ron asked  
  
"It's a muggle candy," Hermione said.  
  
"Would you like to take the idiot test Hermione?" Harry asked smiling. She then grinned back.  
  
"Alright, Harry, I'm game, in fact we should get some muggle board games it help entertain us this summer   
  
in the common room, anyway go ahead."  
  
"Not a bad idea, Hermione, anyway there's a one story house in the country where everything is blue. Now   
  
I'm going to ask you some questions for this house. What color is the sofa?"  
  
"Blue,"  
  
"What color is the door?"  
  
"Blue,"  
  
"And the fridge?"   
  
"Blue,"  
  
"The walls?"  
  
"Blue,"  
  
"The stairs?"  
  
"Blue,"  
  
"No, it's a one story house, there are no stairs, congratulations Hermione you're a 100% idiot," Harry said   
  
smiling holding his hand out and shaking her hand. Going a bit further he ran outside to grab a handful of   
  
dandelions, ran back in and handed the yellow weeds to Hermione and stood her up out of her seat.  
  
"Hermione Granger, is the next Miss Idiot, please give us your first walk," Harry faked commentary in his   
  
fist like a microphone; he laughed as Hermione played along. Holding the weeds along her arm as she   
  
walked around the table blowing kisses to Harry, Ron, and Hagrid. Pretending she's crying.  
  
"Oh thank you, you really like me," Hermione said as both Harry and herself laughed harder at Ron and   
  
Hagrids confused faces.  
  
"See Ron another muggle joke, you didn't understand," Harry said.  
  
"Actually we understand the Miss, the kisses, and speech, but we're wondering if you wanted any tea   
  
with your sugar next time," Ron said. 


	2. Part 2

Title: Helpful Visit  
  
By: Nik   
  
email: Xfilehpgal03@aol.com  
  
Rated: pg-13 for suggested violence but nothing detailed I also have no idea where this   
  
story is going so bear with me  
  
Summary: Dumbledore comes and checks the protections and wards around Privet Drive.   
  
And gets involved when he sees how the Dursleys treat Harry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, all charactors in here are property of JKR.   
  
Authors Notes: I'll be dropping in a few notes every now and then. Some areas I had to   
  
do research so those chapters will have some Works cited either at beginning of chapter   
  
or after refering to items. in parenthesis.  
  
Author Notes 2: I know I'm not a brillant writer, especially with actions around coversations,   
  
but this is for fun so only good comments please. I guess you can also send hate mail, but I just  
  
won't read it. anything between ** are thoughts. Also I'm an American so I use mostly   
  
American terms. Anyway enjoy.  
  
Helpful Visit   
  
by Nik  
  
Chapter One  
  
Black Eye and Burn  
  
To say Severus Snape was happy at that moment, though he rarely even is, was a down right   
  
understatement. He found himself stalking down a muggle neighborhood, dressed as a muggle,   
  
going to the home of his childhood nemesis son's house whom he despised just barely less than  
  
his father.   
  
Dumbledore who was happily walking beside Snape, dressed as a muggle as well, had pretty   
  
much asked Snape to stop by the house, along with him, so that they could make sure the security,   
  
wards and protection charms was still well placed. It was a scolding hot afternoon as well.  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter was working in the hot scolding sun. He was already tanned from working outside   
  
for the past couple weeks. Today he had been outside since dawn. His aunt had joined a garden   
  
club that was having a contest on who had the best garden of the summer, and she had lovingly   
  
handed the work to Harry. He just finished pulling the last of the weeds out of the garden patch   
  
along the fence that ended at the sidewalk.   
  
His face was red with sunburns, a black eye that Uncle Vernon gave him, and sweat all over his   
  
arms and his shirt sticking to his back and chest. He laid on his side in the grass with the sun   
  
beating down on him. He closed his eyes to rest his tired body. Lately he hasn't been able to   
  
sleep over the past several nights, which has left him sleepy during the days. So he soon fell   
  
into a light doze.  
  
He woke up, however, when he felt like someone was watching him. He opened his eyes and   
  
looked at two people standing on the sidewalk. One was smiling with his bright blue eyes   
  
twinkling at him, and the other had dark greasy hair a death glare on him. Harry slowly got up and   
  
winced and sucked in a breath when he bent to brush grass and dirt off himself. The one with   
  
greasy hair stopped glaring and was watching Harry closely.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir, Professor Snape, what are you doing here?" Harry asked in   
  
wide-eyed shock.  
  
"Just tightening up some security around your relatives home, which we just finished, and also   
  
to stop by to see how you are doing?" Dumbledore replied looking slightly more serious.  
  
Harry looked at the suns position to get an idea of the time, *er… mid-afternoon, I think*, then   
  
turned back to Dumbledore "Well the Dursleys' are not here right now if you would like to come in,   
  
they are at a party right now probably won't be back for another hour or two."  
  
"Yes, that would be delightful," Dumbledore said as he walked up to Harry and lightly put a hand on   
  
his shoulder while walking toward the house. Snape however, still watching Harry saw him slightly   
  
flinch, whether from pain or the touch he couldn't tell, and walked stiffly to the house, before he himself   
  
headed in himself.  
  
Once they were inside Harry asked if they were hungry or thirsty. After they refused he brought them   
  
into the lounge. He then explained that he was going to change and wash his face and hands, and then   
  
he'd be back down. Once Harry went upstairs Snape turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Does he seem in pain to you, as well?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I did get that impression you saw his black eye, I gather?" Dumbledore asked his smile fading and   
  
Snape gave a quick nod.  
  
"Where do you think he got it, fight with other kids?" Snape asked sitting in a chair.  
  
"I not sure about that, I hope I'm wrong on where I'm thinking he got it," Dumbledore said his face more   
  
solemn than before, as he sat down on the sofa. They sat in silence until Harry came back down and sat   
  
next to Dumbledore on the sofa. Dumbledore then started the conversation.   
  
"How have you been doing since the third task, Harry, are doing alright?"  
  
"Honestly sir, I've been doing better, I'm not having as many nightmares, but only because I haven't   
  
slept much either, my appetite has changed. And according to Uncle Vernon I'm not as spitey as last   
  
summer." * and is glad about that* Harry added to himself.  
  
"Do you blame yourself over anything that has happened?" Dumbledore asked with complete seriousness.  
  
"At first I did, but I had a dream where Cedric came to me and told me to stop blaming myself, and that   
  
he didn't blame me for what happened."  
  
"Potter, how did you get that black eye?" Snape asked sternly not taking an eye off Harry.  
  
"I-I got punched, sir," Harry whispered looking directly back.  
  
"By whom?" Snape asked.  
  
Harry opened his mouth slightly and murmured something.  
  
"What, Harry?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Uncle Vernon, sir," Harry said looking down at his hands.  
  
Dumbledore and Snape exchanged a quick look. Then looked back at Harry.  
  
"What for, Harry?" Snape asked.  
  
Harry snapped his eyes back at Snape with the use of his first name.  
  
"I woke him up in the middle of the night, two nights ago, I had a nightmare woke up screaming," Harry said.  
  
"You don't sound surprised or upset about this, that's not all he's done is it," Snape said not exactly asking.  
  
"No," Harry said shifting stiffly and looking at his hands again.  
  
"You seem to be in more pain," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry didn't speak or move. He looked up at Dumbledore and then to Snape.  
  
"Take off your shirt," Snape said pointedly standing up. Harry looked slightly ready to panic at Snape.  
  
"No," Harry whispered.  
  
"Take it off or I'll remove it for you. I doubt the Headmaster would even stop me," Snape snarled and   
  
Harry looked to Dumbledore.  
  
"Go ahead, Harry," Dumbledore said getting up as well and stood next to Snape.   
  
Harry, seeing he had no way out, got up and turned his back to them. He carefully pulled his shirt over  
  
his head, but kept it over his arms.  
  
Dumbledore and Snape held their breaths when they saw his back. Not only because of how thin he was.   
  
He also had a large burnt area in a shape of a...  
  
"Did he use a muggle iron, when you had that nightmare, Harry?" Dumbledore asked not worrying of hiding  
  
his anger.  
  
"An iron yes, but not for the nightmare, I was making Uncle Vernon's and Dudley's breakfast, while Aunt   
  
Petunia was ironing, anyway I cooked some bacon to long and burnt the toast. So Uncle Vernon got made  
  
and decided to burn me as well. Obviously taking the iron from Aunt Petunia," Harry explained.  
  
"Have they always done things like this, Potter," Snape asked.  
  
"Well they have always been rough, but they rarely ever left a mark till I got back this summer anyway,   
  
but I have been locked up and starved," Harry said shifting his feet nervously, putting his shirt back on.  
  
"How long, Harry," Dumbledore, said putting his hands on Harry's shoulder and turning him around.   
  
"How long has this been going on?"  
  
Chapter two  
  
Dumbledore's Stand  
  
"Since I was three professor, when I turned my cup of water into apple juice, that's the first time I   
  
remember doing magic in front of them, they don't like magic and are afraid of having people find out I   
  
could do it. I didn't even know I was a wizard until Hagrid came and got me," Harry explained solemnly.  
  
"Yes, Hagrid told me about that, I figured your Aunt and Uncle didn't think you were ready to know  
  
the truth," Dumbledore said.  
  
"You remember things from when you were three, Potter," Snape with a hint of surprise in his voice.  
  
"I remember anything that had a strong consequence professor," Harry said in a whisper. "Even bits   
  
and pieces of the night when my parent died, granted mostly through dreams, and I didn't realize what it  
  
was until Hagrid got me."  
  
Dumbledore and Snape shared a quick glance, then looked back to Harry.  
  
"We have just check the security around Private Drive, however that security makes no difference if   
  
you aren't safe with your own family. I am going to have to speak with your relatives strictly on this matter.   
  
However I'm not going to leave you here alone, without any protection from them if they don't keep their  
  
end of the bargain," Dumbledore explained as he turned to Professor Snape. "Severus would you go and  
  
fetch Madam Pomfrey, as well as Minerva, oh and bring a camera."  
  
"Yes, headmaster," Snape said pulling out a locket around his neck. He clutched it and spoke "Hogwarts"  
  
and promptly disappeared  
  
"Harry turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"What bargain, sir?"  
  
"You'll see when your relatives get home," Dumbledore explained looking around the lounge his eyes   
  
taking in the atmosphere of the house for the first time closely. Looking at the pictures of the Dursleys,   
  
mainly of Dudley eating something, and his eyes rested on the television set. Dumbledore's eyes filled with   
  
a cheery sparkle again.  
  
"You know I don't think I've sat down and watched a TV show in quite sometime."  
  
"Your welcome to watch anything on the tub, sir," Harry said looking around for the remote. Usually it   
  
was on the coffee table, but it wasn't there, or on the sofa seats, or armrests.  
  
"That'd be quite wonderful, you looking for something?" Dumbledore asked when he saw Harry stick   
  
his hands in the seat cracks, and removed the cushions and put them back neatly when he didn't see anything.   
  
Harry then stood up scratching his head.  
  
"Just the remote, I last saw Dudley use it before... ah I know," Harry said heading to the easy chair in  
  
front of the TV. He stuck his hand in the crack and pulled out a heavily sat on, crunched up, alien object   
  
with buttons missing and some hanging on by wires. Harry looked at it closely.  
  
"Good news professor, I found the remote, the bad news is someone will have to bury the poor thing,"   
  
Harry said dramatically, he then looked at the headmaster. "We can still watch TV, we'll just use the TV dial."  
  
Harry then turned around and turned on the TV and channel surfed for a while. Finally after twenty   
  
channels he found a movie in black and white he seen, in a muggle history class, that the headmaster would   
  
enjoy. Luckily it had just started and was going through the opening credits.  
  
"Here you are professor you'll probably like it, its called The Wizard of Oz it's based on the muggle book  
  
by L. Frank Baum called The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. It supposed to represent the struggles of the late   
  
1800's and early 1900's American life. From immigration, to struggles with Europe and the troubles the   
  
farmers had." (I'm not making this up either here is a website where you can get more info if you are interested  
  
in looking this up, http://www2.h-net.msu.edu/~rural/threads/discoz.html the author pretty much used the   
  
yellow brick road, munchkins, Emerald city, wicked witch, ruby slippers and so on to represent important   
  
History events). Harry paused and thought about what he said. "At least that's the muggle representation,   
  
do you know if it's actually a book a wizard wrote to help muggles believe the wizard world is make believe?"   
  
Harry asked as he sat down next to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore grinned at Harry's thoughtful and questioning face.  
  
"Though I have read the book, several times in fact, it is a muggle book and it does represent the history   
  
event in America, thought it was quite ingenious myself," Dumbledore said as they both turned back to the   
  
screen as the opening credits ended and Dorothy was seen running down the country road with Todo.  
  
Several minutes later the doorbell rang and Harry got up to look out the window. *Great why's he here?*  
  
Turning back around he headed to the hallway that lead to the door.  
  
"Stay here sir, I'll be right back," Harry said as he rushed to the door. He opened it and found Piers Polkiss   
  
standing on the stoop.  
  
"Hello freak face your back, Dudley home?" Piers asked looking like he was going to have fun with   
  
punching bag.  
  
"No Piers… he isn't here, he's at a party... I'll let him know you stopped by... good-bye," Harry said   
  
making a point to pause between each phrase. Then started closing the door, unfortunately Piers put his   
  
foot in front of the door keeping it from closing the last four inches. Seeing what Piers was doing. Harry,   
  
using his highly skilled seeker reflexes, stuck his foot on the other side of the door as leverage. While Harry   
  
couldn't close the door, Piers couldn't open it. However Harry had the brains as well.  
  
"So home alone, how about a fun energetic round of boxing," Piers growled at Harry.  
  
"I could, but why bother, say Piers do you know that phone in the hall by the door here?" Harry paused   
  
while Piers nodded.  
  
"Well the Durleys are gone right now, and so your not welcome to be here unless they let you in. I could   
  
use the phone right now that's in easy reach and call the police, on how your trying to break an entry, you'll   
  
be arrested and taken to jail, and the Dursleys aren't here to stop me," Harry said with a slight grin.  
  
"You wouldn't do that once I'd tell the Dursleys what you've done. They'd beat the shit out of you," Piers   
  
said looking slightly worried.  
  
"True, but it'd be worth it to put a criminal record on you..." He didn't have to bother finishing because   
  
Piers hightailed and ran off without looking back.   
  
Harry snickered as he shut and locked the door. He turned around when he heard laughter, to see the   
  
headmaster leaning against the hall wall. With his eyes glittering and laughing.  
  
"Nicely done Harry," Dumbledore said grinning down at Harry.  
  
"Thank you sir, but he's an idiot," Harry said grinning back at him.  
  
"Why's that, Harry," Dumbledore asked slightly confused.  
  
Harry pointed to the antique stand up phone, with the earpiece on a cord and no buttons or dial, on the   
  
small hall table.  
  
"Because for one it's not plugged in and two even if it was plugged in that phone is so old it used to contact   
  
an operator who transferred your call, it wouldn't work anymore," Harry explained. (A/N okay the second   
  
one I think those phones can still work and go directly to operators, but I'm not certain, either way it fits   
  
nicely. If you do by chance know let me know I'm now curious about it and I'll change that line if need be.)   
  
"Uncle Vernon had that in his family for a couple generations, its the only old thing I know of they won't get   
  
rid of." Just then somebody knocked on the door. Harry turned around and looked through the peephole.  
  
Opening the door this time to Professors Snape, McGonagal and Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Come on in," Harry said.  
  
"Ah Minerva, Poppy thank you for coming," Dumbledore said as they were ushered into the lounge after   
  
Harry closed the door.   
  
As they were settling in the lounge Snape pulled out a camera and began to put film in and checked the   
  
lens and flash. Both Professor McGonagal and Madam Pomfrey was watching the TV with slight interest,   
  
apparently Dorothy's house had landed in Oz and was being questioned by the Good Witch of the North.  
  
*"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"*  
  
Harry saw Snape hear that line and look at TV, with a slight bit of interest as well.  
  
"What is that, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagal asked not taking her eyes off the screen.  
  
"It's a television set, professor. Muggles use it to entertain themselves by watching plays that have been   
  
recorded on film. This particular one is called The Wizard of Oz," Harry turned to Dumbledore, "should I   
  
turn it off sir?"  
  
"Go ahead, Harry, I'll just have the movie played at the school sometime this year," Dumbledore said   
  
grinning at the site of McGonagal, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey starring at the screen without blinking. So   
  
Harry quickly turned it off before he got yelled at for being in the way. Unfortunately they were already deeply   
  
involved with the program.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Professor McGonagal asked glaring at him.  
  
"Well make sure to play the whole thing at school this term Minerva," Dumbledore said stepping next to   
  
Harry. "Is the camera ready, Severus?"  
  
Snape was finished handed the camera to Dumbledore.  
  
"Now Harry, we can't bring a lawsuit on your relatives, however pictures of your bruises may persuade   
  
them to watch their actions. So if you wouldn't mind we'll need a picture of your face and back, before   
  
Madam Pomfrey takes care of your bruises," Dumbledore said as Harry pulled his shirt off again. With a look   
  
at Harry's ribs Snape spoke up.  
  
"Headmaster you should also take a shot of his stomach and ribs to show how much he's been starved,"  
  
"Good idea," Dumbledore agreed then looked Harry directly in the eye. "Do you have any other bruises or   
  
even scars that you haven't told us about, yet?"   
  
"I don't think so sir, most of the time they ignore me, except when they are angry then they normally pull   
  
my hair," Harry said honestly keeping eye contact with Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and took 3 photos of each bruise and chest. When Harry turned around, he heard   
  
Madam Pomfrey gasp and McGonagal exclaim.  
  
"Oh my Albus," she looked like she wanted to hug and protect Harry.  
  
"Don't worry, Minerva, they aren't getting away with this," Dumbledore said taking the last of the pictures.   
  
Then turned to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Okay, Poppy go ahead and pester him,"  
  
Madam Pomfrey had her wand out and had his black eye fixed before Dumbledore even finished speaking.   
  
Just as she was getting ready to do Harry's back, they all heard the front door open.  
  
"HARRY POTTER, GET OUT HERE AND CARRY THE PARTY DISHES IN NOW!" screeched his   
  
aunt. They then heard heavy footprints coming closer and soon Harry's cousin Dudley walked in and stopped   
  
when he saw all the people standing behind Harry, and had a panic attack.  
  
"Mum, MUMMY! HARRY HAS PEOPLE HERE!" Dudley exclaimed backing up covering his rump with  
  
his hands. Then they all heard two people run toward the room. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia ran in and   
  
saw three people standing in a circle around the backside of their shirtless nephew, both men in muggle cloths,   
  
and two women in witches robes and one holding a wand.   
  
"What do you think your doing boy, inviting your freak group into my house, you will get it you little ungrateful   
  
freak!" Uncle Vernon spat going a complete shade of magenta.   
  
Harry of course wasn't worried about getting punished especially with Dumbledore standing right behind  
  
him. In fact Dumbledore walked right past the group around Harry. Asking Madam Pomfrey to continue   
  
without looking away. After a flick of Pomfrey wand the iron burn was gone and she patted Harry's shoulder   
  
to let him know to put his shirt on. The wizard group and muggle group watched Dumbledore closely. Even   
  
though the wizard group couldn't see Dumbledore face, they could tell by his walk and stance they could tell   
  
that the cheerful wizard was gone. He staring down the Dursleys so intently and hard that even Voldemort   
  
would've thrown down his wand and surrendered to the light side.   
  
Harry saw his cousin cower behind his aunt and uncle, he was to wide for just one of them. And for once   
  
they were quiet and even shaking by the power they were sensing from Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore stopped four feet in front of the Dursleys.  
  
"Petunia and Vernon Dursley, I am ashamed and disgusted of you...Thirteen years ago I give you a young   
  
sweet boy for you to love and raise along with your own. I am very upset at what I hear and even sense that   
  
has gone on in this house. I'm telling you right now, if you don't straighten your act on how you treat nephew   
  
then I will get a hold of the police on the abuse and neglect you've done. And that would be after Harry's   
  
godfather comes and I'll tell you now, you don't want to get him angry, he doesn't forgive as easily as I do.   
  
Then I'll have the Ministry of Magic involve. As I told you thirteen years ago, Harry is an important, and famous   
  
wizard there will be no mercy for you once in the hands of the Ministry. We now have photos of evidence to the   
  
abuse and neglect. And if need be shall be used against you."  
  
"I doubt you know this, but Lord Voldemort, who killed Lily and James and try to kill Harry, is back and   
  
after Harry. There are protections around Privet Drive Protecting you from dark wizards, but only while Harry   
  
is here during the summer break. If we have to take Harry away, you would be the first people Voldemort would   
  
attack. And to make sure that Harry is treated better we are leaving a cat here for a couple days, then we'll send   
  
a dog for the rest of the summer. If you so much as threaten Harry, the cat or dog will summon a witch or wizard   
  
who will come take Harry and bring him straight to me. And if that happens in comes the godfather, the police,   
  
and the ministry, then finally Voldemort..." Dumbledore looked directly at Petunia and Vernon. "Do you   
  
understand what I'm saying?"   
  
Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, who were white as ghosts, slowly nodded.  
  
"Alright come in and sit at the sofa, while we set some ground rule," Dumbledore said stepping aside to usher   
  
them in. Once the Dursleys sat in the sofa Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagal.  
  
"Minerva, please go summon the cat, you may leave after doing so," Dumbledore said winking.  
  
"Yes, Albus," Minerva said giving a slight nod. Then went out to the hall and open and shut the front door.   
  
Then a few seconds later a gray tiger stripped cat came back in and sat next to where Harry was standing.  
  
"Now this cats name is Lemon Drop," Dumbledore explained. Harry looked down at 'Lemon Drop' and saw   
  
it glare at Dumbledore. "I expect you to treat Harry as your son, let him eat the same amount of food as you, give   
  
the same amount of chores for them to share, be civil to Harry, and talk to him about our world through his eyes   
  
not yours. Go with him to Diagon Alley and take him to school in September. If he does do something wrong   
  
you may discipline but within reasonable limits, so treat him the same as Dudley and we'll get along fine,"   
  
Dumbledore finished then he turned to Harry.  
  
"Is there anything you'd like to add, Harry?"   
  
"Just a few things sir," Harry said and turned to the Dursleys and was sort of shocked of having their   
  
undivided attention. "Let Hedwig out of her cage so she can fly and I can send mail, then unlock my stuff from   
  
the cupboard, and for goodness sake let me do my homework, where and when I want to, and not in the middle   
  
of the night under my bedcovers. Finally, I'd like to have a real birthday with all my friends from school," Harry   
  
said and paused. "I think that is about it."  
  
"Headmaster," Snape spoke up. "Also suggest they get Potter his own cloths and not castoffs from the   
  
other boy."  
  
"Do you hear all that?" Dumbledore asked then all the Dursleys even Dudley nodded.  
  
"Good, now Lemon Drop and when the dog gets here are Harry's responsibility. They both eat people   
  
food and only touch and pet them if they come to you. You aren't to feed or water them that will be Harry's   
  
job, understand?" The Dursleys nodded.  
  
"Good we'll be leaving, now," Dumbledore said. " I expect an owl from all of you, once a week on what   
  
you've done and how you've treated Harry. If they match up with Harry's I'll leave you be," Dumbledore   
  
picked up the camera and lead Snape and Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Dudley's reading  
  
Everyone in the room was dead silent. The Dursleys looking at Harry, and for the first time he couldn't   
  
read their expressions. However they were no longer pale, though Dudley was pretty shaken. Uncle Vernon   
  
was the first to recover.  
  
"Who was that, boy...er Harry?" Uncle Vernon corrected when Lemon Drop hissed at him.  
  
"My headmaster at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore," Harry explained. "Uncle Vernon please give me the keys   
  
for the cupboard and Hedwig's cage." Harry reminded his uncle.  
  
"Right," Uncle Vernon said digging into his pocket for his keys. After messing with them for a couple minutes,   
  
he pulled one key off.  
  
"I only have one key for the cupboard, the one for your owl is at my office, you can go ahead and break it,"   
  
Uncle Vernon said handing the key to Harry.  
  
"Fine," Harry said taking the key. When looked down at the key in his hand he saw Lemon Drop and saw   
  
her looking at him expectantly and glaring. He knew of course what she was trying to get through to him. He   
  
turned back to the Dursleys. "By the way, Lemon Drop doesn't really like her name much, even though she  
  
isn't staying for long we'll go ahead and change it to ...er," he looked down at her and saw her glare lose some   
  
of it's focus. Yet she was still stiff. "Minnie, I guess, does that suit you better?" He saw 'Minnie' relax and give   
  
a quick nod.   
  
"You can talk to her?" Aunt Petunia exclaimed.  
  
"Well that's why she's here isn't she to see how we get along, she's understanding you as well, I just got to   
  
read her body language to see what she wants. She'll go directly to Dumbledore with a full report of the next   
  
couple days, until the dog gets here as well. Now I'm going upstairs let me know when supper is ready," Harry   
  
said walking out into the hall with the cat following him. He went and unlocked the cupboard. Then pulled his   
  
trunk out. Making sure the cupboard was unlocked and he had the key, he then carried his trunk upstairs. He   
  
dragged the trunk into his room; Minnie still following him the whole way, then went to the window and opened  
  
it. He stuck his head and arm out the window and dropped the key in the garbage bin, two stories below him.   
  
Leaving the window open, he turned to Hedwig. She was looking excitedly at him. He could almost see her   
  
grinning, almost. He laughed at her.  
  
"You heard everything didn't you?" and laughed harder when she hooted back.  
  
"Okay, I'll get you out," Harry said lifting the padlock lightly to judge the lock. "I'll be back, Hedwig," he got   
  
up to get one of Aunt Petunias hair pins, but jumped when her saw Professor McGonagal standing just in the  
  
room. She quickly shut the door and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Thank you for changing that horrid name, Mr. Potter I'll go ahead and unlock the cage," she quickly   
  
"Alohamora," the lock. Once it was unlocked, Harry pulled off the lock and opened the cage. Once it was   
  
open Hedwig flew straight to Harry's shoulder. Rubbing his check with the side of her face and nibbled his ear.  
  
"Your welcome, Hedwig, but Professor McGonagal unlocked your cage not I," Harry said petting her wing.   
  
She then surprised Professor McGonagal and went to her shoulder as well and gave her a quick nibble, as well.  
  
"Your welcome, little one," McGonagal said slightly smiling. Then Hedwig went back to Harry and perched   
  
on his arm and started hooting.  
  
"No Hedwig, I don't have any letters now, just go stretch your wings and get something to eat. I'll some   
  
letters for you later." Harry promised as Hedwig nibbled his finger one last time before flying out the window.  
  
"You have a very affectionate owl, Mr. Potter, and do you communicate with her all the time?" McGonagal   
  
asked.  
  
"I know professor I'm very grateful for her, and no we don't talk like we're doing now, we just understand   
  
one another I should say." Harry said. "Like how I read your animagus forms body language downstairs."  
  
"That's still a wonderful skill being able to read animals for their thoughts. Some muggles even have that   
  
ability and it's something to be seriously cherished," McGonagal said slight praising and lecturing.  
  
"Yes, professor,"  
  
She then turned back into her animagus form. Harry saw she was looking around. He then pulled his trunk   
  
on his bed so he could finally unpack. He pulled his books out and put them on his desk along with parchment   
  
and quills. Then he pulled out his wand and invisibility cloak, as well as candy he bought on the Hogwarts   
  
Express. As well as letters from his friends and godfather. He set those on the bed. He then got down on his  
  
knees and pulled out a lose floorboard and was surprised to see rock cages that he got from Hagrid for his   
  
birthday last year. They were still hard and they weren't moldy or mushy. In fact he could swear they almost   
  
seemed harder. He picked them up and went back to the window and threw them in the trash bin outside and  
  
laughed when he heard a clunk sound. He then put the letters, candy, cloak, and wand in. Then he put   
  
floorboard back in place. He then closed his trunk and put it under his bed.   
  
When he finished he sat back on his bed, he looked to Minnie who was looking around. She also had a   
  
questioning look on her face.  
  
"Are you looking for something Minnie?" he said practicing the name. She looked pointedly at the bed then   
  
back at Harry.  
  
"Something about my bed?" Harry asked looking confused.  
  
Minnie then pointed her paw at the bed and then back at herself. Harry eyes widened realizing her question.  
  
"Where are you sleeping?" Harry asked and Minnie nodded. Harry looked around then saw his dresser and   
  
realized he'd probably get new clothes. So he opened the bottom drawer to if there was anything he didn't   
  
want to get fur over. He had several sweaters there and pulled out two sweaters from Mrs. Weasley. So he   
  
then laid out the rest of his sweaters on top of the others in the drawer and left it open and backed up then   
  
turned to Minnie.  
  
"Will that work fine?" Harry asked she jumped in the drawer and tested it out and purred.  
  
"I take that as a yes, you know I never liked cats to much, you just might change my outlook on cats..."   
  
Minnie then turned and hissed at him "or not."  
  
Just then there was a slight knock on his door.  
  
*Oh my gosh they knocked,* Harry thought as he opened the door wide open and saw Dudley standing   
  
there nervously.  
  
"Can I speak with you?" Dudley asked with a hint of fright in his voice.  
  
"Alright come in," Harry said stepping aside to let Dudley wobble in. Then he shut the door. He turned   
  
around and saw Dudley standing in the middle of the room, shifting feet nervously.  
  
"You can sit down," Harry said as he sat on his bed. Slowly Dudley sat on the seat at his desk. Harry   
  
noticed Minnie watching Dudley's every move.  
  
"What was all that downstairs, they won't say a thing," Dudley asked.  
  
"Mainly all that was about things changing around here Dudley, pretty much about the abuse and neglect   
  
your parents have done to me," Harry said.  
  
"What abuse and neglect, I don't understand," Dudley said honestly.  
  
"Your kidding me right, Dudley, your parents are paying a lot of money for you to go to Smeltings, why   
  
don't you take advantage of that?" Harry said and then got up to go over to the bookshelf where Dudley   
  
kept his books he has never read. He had several novels, British, American and European Classics and many   
  
education and pleasure reading books. Dudley saw Harry reach for a book on a shelf.   
  
"Did you read those?" Dudley asked somewhat angry. Harry turned around with a thick book in his hand;   
  
Dudley didn't even try to read the title.  
  
"Yes, actually I did, since they were in here and you didn't read them, and since I've been locked in here   
  
several times, I needed something to do," Harry said shrugging. He then walked to Dudley and handed the   
  
book to him.  
  
"What is this?" Dudley asked still not reading the title.  
  
"It's called a dictionary Dudley, don't you know what it is?" Harry asked annoyed. Harry heard Minnie snort.  
  
"Look up abuse in there, then neglect, we're going to play school alright I'll be the teacher you be the student   
  
you do know the alphabet right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, I do, but what's a dictionary?" Dudley asked shifting.  
  
"Oh here I'll do it," Harry said exasperated. "I'll read it to you and everything, but you will use your own   
  
brain," Harry grabbed the book from Dudley.  
  
"Okay quick lesson this is a Webster's Dictionary. A man named Noah Webster who was the first American   
  
lexicographer-"   
  
"Lexi what?"  
  
"Lexicographer it means he wrote dictionary's... please hold your questions. He was the first lexicographer   
  
of the American English language. He wrote the first dictionary called American Dictionary of the English   
  
Language in 1828 it held 12,000 more words and 40,000 more definitions in the world and has been added   
  
onto to this day. Due to the new slang and new words being invented," Harry finished and snorted at both   
  
Dudley's and Minnie's shocked open mouth faces.  
  
"You both will catch flies like that," they both closed their mouths, "By the way Dudley why do you have an   
  
American Dictionary, this one's a continuation and is a Second Class College Edition American Dictionary,   
  
(yeah long title huh, it's the one I'm using now) some of their words are different from ours."  
  
"I had an American pen pal for a while we exchanged dictionaries if we came across words we didn't know.   
  
I never wrote back though plus I couldn't read there writing," Dudley said. "How'd you know all that anyway?   
  
About Webber?"  
  
"Webster," Harry corrected, "it's in the introduction. Now let me look up abuse," Harry started flipping   
  
through the pages till he found it. He read to himself the definitions first.  
  
"Okay Abuse there are three definitions, but we only need two. One to hurt by treating badly and Two to use   
  
insulting, coarse, or bad language about or to; scold harshly or revile," Harry paused and looked up to Dudley.  
  
"Give me one instance Dudley for both of these that your mum and dad has done to me. How have they hurt   
  
me and insulted me?"  
  
Dudley was quiet as he started to think. It looked like to Harry he didn't think to often. Soon Dudley started  
  
speaking.  
  
"The other day when Dad punched you for the breakfast, and they have always insulted you, calling you   
  
stupid, dumb, idiot, freak, and other names I won't mention," Dudley said thoughtfully.  
  
Harry was somewhat surprised at the well thought out answer and at how fast he understood.  
  
"Very good Dudley, lets look up neglect now," Again Harry sifted through till he found neglect.  
  
"Okay again three definitions two we need, one to ignore or disregard, and two to fail to take care for or   
  
attend to.  
  
"Alright, Dudley, again give me one reason for each definition," Harry said shutting the book and lying it   
  
one the bed.  
  
"How they don't talk to you except to order you around like a slave or how they refuse to feed you and   
  
also when they locked you in here and when they made you sleep in the cupboard until you received your   
  
school letter," Dudley explained again looking slightly pleased with himself.  
  
"Very good Dudley, now I noticed you felt proud when you understood those. If you read, study and learn.   
  
You'd always feel that proud," Harry said smiling slightly.  
  
"Could you teach me?" Dudley asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Teach you what?" Harry asked his smile dropping.  
  
"To read," Dudley said hopefully.  
  
"You don't know how?" Harry said slightly horrified, what did he know about teaching someone to read,   
  
where is Hermione when you need her. "Have you told your parents about this?" Harry saw Minnie paying   
  
close attention at this question.  
  
"Just a little, and yes they do know, but mum says I don't have to read, that she'll read for me, but I'm   
  
getting tired of depending on her," Dudley said. Harry looked at Minnie for a second and back to his cousin.   
  
"I'll try Dudley, but I need to talk to some friends," Harry explained standing up then Dudley stood up as   
  
well grabbed Harry around the midarms and chest giving him a lung crunching hug.   
  
"Oh, thank you Harry," Dudley exclaimed and ran out the room.  
  
Harry gasped slightly after Dudley closed the door. After catching his breath he turned to Minnie.  
  
"Professor, how do I teach him to read, I don't know how to teach at all," Minnie jumped out of the   
  
dresser drawer then turned into Professor McGonagal.  
  
"Mr. Potter, what I just saw you do, teaching about a dictionary was very well done, teaching to read   
  
is slightly harder. I don't do it personally so I suggest you write to Miss. Granger, Mrs. Weasley, you may   
  
also write to Albus about this, since I tend to tell him about it as well, they might have some suggestions for   
  
you. The only problem is that you two are going your separate ways in a month in a half. That's a very short   
  
time but it might be a good jump starts he needs." She then turned back into a cat when Aunt Petunia   
  
called Dudley and Harry to dinner and followed Harry downstairs.  
  
Chapter 3b  
  
Letters to  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm doing much better than the last couple summers. Dumbledore came and threatened the Dursleys   
  
about the way they treated me. So now they got to treat me the same as Dudley or Snuffles, the police,   
  
and the ministry will get involved. He left Professor McGonagal here for a couple days until Snuffles gets  
  
here. (She's in her animagus form)  
  
By the way Dudley and I talked last night about some things he didn't understand when Dumbledore   
  
came. I sat him down and read the definitions of 'abuse' and 'neglect' and had him match some instances   
  
between his parents and myself. Through it I found out he can't read well. He asked me to teach him. Do   
  
you have any suggestions on how I can go about doing this? I'd appreciate it very much  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Harry  
  
Dear Ron and Mrs. Weasley,  
  
You'd be proud of Dumbledore. He came and knocked some sense into the Dursleys (by mainly   
  
threatening). They now have to treat me the same as Dudley or else he'd get a hold of the Snuffles,   
  
the police, and the ministry. He left Professor McGonagal form to watch here until he can get Snuffles   
  
here, to keep an eye on the Dursleys.  
  
Through this I can now send mail (obviously) and do homework when I want.  
  
Dudley even came to afterwards to ask me about things he didn't understand. Through the conversation   
  
I fond out he can't read much. He asked me to teach him. Could you by give any suggestions on how to   
  
do this? I'd by greatly appreciate.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Harry  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Thank you in taking the time in talking sense into the Dursleys. I'm not sure about Aunt Petunia   
  
or Uncle Vernon yet (though I got my trunk and Hedwig's free obviously). Dudley however came to   
  
me and asked me what you talking about. He didn't understand what abuse and neglect meant, so   
  
I sat him down and read the definitions from a Webster's American Dictionary to him, then had him   
  
describe one example for each of the definitions.  
  
Surprisingly through this conversation I found out Dudley can't read much. He asked if I could   
  
teach him, I agreed of coarse, but I don't know how to do it. Do you have any suggestions I could use?   
  
I'd be most grateful.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Harry  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Letters from and Lesson Plan  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
That's great how Dumbledore managed to get them to start treating you civilly (even   
  
if he had to threaten them). I hope to get all the details soon, and don't leave anything   
  
out!  
  
My summer is going fine, I decided not to go to Bulgeria this summer for many reasons.   
  
Mainly because I'm not liking Viktor the same way, so it'd be pointless going there and   
  
leading him on. I've been working in my parents office as their receptionist. (Cindy their   
  
usual receptionist is pregnant and due anytime now). So I'll be at the office a lot.  
  
I think it's great how you're agreeing to teach your cousin to read. The first thing you   
  
should do is find what he's good at and his best style of learning.  
  
Some kids learn better with songs, or games, or other such activities. These are some best   
  
ways he could start over.  
  
Start out with writing as well, he may not write to good either and might help him   
  
pay more attention with what he's doing.  
  
Here's a list of what order you should teach him:  
  
1.Have him go through the alphabet first orally 25 times  
  
2. Oh, my mother still has the alphabet flash cards she used for me. Start off with   
  
showing them in order (so he can learn what the letter looks like), then skip each letter,   
  
then mix them up.  
  
3.Then write the alphabet 50 times long-handed (don't worry to much on   
  
penmanship)  
  
4.Once he can write them. Start going over the letter sounds with him. Start in   
  
alphabet order (you can use the flash cards again for the sounds) after you go over them   
  
several times. (Remember some letters has more that one sound).  
  
5.Worksheets are coming (I'll put them under both your names.) It'll have words   
  
1 to 5 letters long.  
  
6.Now you'll hate me, go to the library and check out some easy books for   
  
children. Then work your way up.  
  
Try not to get to frustrated with him. It'll help you to know that he wants to learn since   
  
he asked you to help him. So he's willing to work to learn to read. Though before you begin  
  
you should explain what you expect from him. That way you both know where you   
  
stand in this.  
  
Of course if you give up and it's not going well, then there should be adult reading   
  
classes he could probably sign up.   
  
Anyway good luck and let me know how it's going.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Mum and I are writing back on the same letter, she'll be writing last since she has lots of ideas   
  
for teaching Dudley to read. She thinks that it is sweet how you're helping him. Anyway what's   
  
this I'm reading about Dumbledore threatening the Dursleys? Mum's happy, but what'd he do stick  
  
his wand in their faces, turned them to frogs, threaten to turn them into frogs. You cruel   
  
prat-opps mum's reading over my shoulder- why'd you go and tell me Dumbledore threaten your   
  
relatives and give me absolutely no details to show for it. Next letter, the entire Weasley clan and I   
  
expect every teensy detail. Right down to every time Dudley blinked.  
  
I'll write more with Pig so mum can write now. By the way mum is knitting a sweater for   
  
Dumbledore right now, as well as making a sweet fruitcake for him.  
  
Hello dear, this is really sweet what your doing, helping to give someone the gift of reading it's one of the   
  
best gifts anyone can give. All right dear, you said that he couldn't read much, which means he's having   
  
some trouble somewhere. However I suggest that instead of finding them just start from scratch. By teaching   
  
him the alphabet and on. Start with saying, then reading letters, then writing them. Continue with these   
  
until he gets them down pat. Then go over the letter sounds, until he has those down pat. Then put simple   
  
letters together starting with I, a then on to two letter words and three letter words until you get up to five   
  
letter words then put those words into short sentences. Start with three words then continue on. Then start   
  
him off on simple books; here are some that my kids started to read from. (Don't worry their muggle stories).  
  
You must keep a schedule with him as well. Set a side about four to five hours a day to work with. And Harry   
  
stay patient dear, Hogwarts wasn't built over night and you shouldn't let him get discouraged take breaks   
  
when you find either of you getting frustrated. Let me know how it's coming along.  
  
Love  
  
Molly and Ron  
  
P.S. Hey Harry, Ron again ignore that love, mum wouldn't put sincerely. Kay Bye  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
It was no problem I was happy to be able to help out. I felt I owed you for putting you under their roof, when I   
  
placed you on their doorstep Professor McGonagal warned me about them. I thought she was being biased since she   
  
grew up in the wizard world. So I owed you for not listening to my own staff, but if anything it sounds like it'll help you   
  
and your cousin get along. Though I'm interested in finding out how Dudley went through so many years without  
  
reading. However with you being willing to help will bring out the self-esteem I sense he'll need, but doesn't have   
  
enough yet. Anyway teaching someone to read is always a case of finding the key to unlock his brain to the world   
  
around you.  
  
Yours  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
After reading the replies the next day, Harry realized two, no three things. One obviously how to teach   
  
Dudley to read, two how lucky he was to have friends to help him, and three he had a crazy headmaster,   
  
who not for the first time gave more questions than answers. Sometimes Harry wondered why Dumbledore   
  
didn't just tell him to figure it out himself. *Of course he always had a strange way of doing things, as well   
  
as a unique sense of humor*  
  
Putting Dumbledore's message aside for now, he always had behind the scenes meaning, he looked at   
  
Hermione's and Mrs. Weasley's letter. They pretty much matched up. So Harry made a schedule for Dudley.   
  
From noon until four the first couple of weeks, then to five until they left for school, with a break every   
  
couple of hours. So once he had an idea on what he was going to do. He called Dudley to his room.  
  
"Alright, before we even start anything here is what we will be doing. For four hours the next two   
  
weeks including weekends, we'll be starting by scratch. Tomorrow we'll start working with the alphabet   
  
with verbally, reading letters and then writing letters. Then we'll work on the letter sounds, then start   
  
putting the letters together, giving us words. Then onto sentences then onto books. We'll just have them   
  
keep going until you can start reading on your own. You'll want to continue reading however; the brain  
  
is a muscle that must be stretched when you read. The more you read the more your brain will take in.   
  
There are billions of words that your will need to get in your mind," Harry explained.  
  
Once Dudley understood what he was going to do he sat up straighter he wanted to do things on his   
  
own, besides Mr. Dumbledore said he was suppose to talk with Harry and do the same things he does.   
  
Dudley was still surprised at how smart Harry was, but then again he never actually sat down and talked   
  
with him either. Dudley even thought that Harry seemed somewhat smarter than his parents put together.   
  
So they were talking about things they have never told each other or anyone else for that matter. Dudley   
  
also realized that Minnie, who was lying on the desk, wasn't as tense around him as she was yesterday.  
  
"Harry, can I pet Minnie?" Dudley asked looking at his cousin. Harry turned to Minnie who gave a slight   
  
nod.  
  
"All right, but don't pick her up, and stop when she wants you to," Harry said as he watched Dudley   
  
reach over and pet the cat.  
  
"I always wanted a pet," Dudley said smiling as he petted Minnie's head. Harry was shocked at two   
  
things. One was that Minnie seemed to enjoy being pet; she was moving her head into Dudley's hand   
  
closing her eyes. As well as Dudley wanted a pet.  
  
"If I remember right, Dudley you had a pet turtle once, but you killed it when you threw it out a closed   
  
window, when you lost on a video game." When Harry said this Minnie's eyes went wide and she stood   
  
up to back away from Dudley and jumped down to the bed and lay down next to where Harry was sitting.  
  
Dudley saw this and sighed. "Strange how she understood that, but I do feel guilty about killing Donatelo,   
  
though."  
  
"Why'd you name him Donatelo? I thought you hated art?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I named him after the Donatelo on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," Dudley said laughing.  
  
"Okay that I believe, however that rat Splinter I think his name was named the turtles after artists   
  
Michealangelo, Rafeal, Donatelo and Leonardo," Harry explained.  
  
"When did you become so smart, I know about Leonardo and Michealangelo, gosh if mum and dad   
  
heard you talking like this I'd have to clean their mouths out with soup to get them to talk," Dudley said  
  
impressed.  
  
"Where did you get the names for Minnie and Hedwig, and where did Mr. Dumbledore get the name   
  
Lemon Drop? As sour as that cat is she's still nice I think," Dudley said, he heard the cat hiss as his cousin   
  
laughed.  
  
"Okay the last question Professor Dumbledore has a strong liking for candy, but also has a unique sense   
  
of humor, right Minnie," Harry asked and the cat meowed back. Then Harry paused as he thought for a   
  
moment. "Minnie is short for Minerva, which is the name for the Roman goddess of knowledge. Also known  
  
as Athena in Greek mythology.  
  
"Okay got that what about Hedwig?"   
  
"She is a guardian over lost and orphan children, I thought that suited her," Hedwig flew to Harry's   
  
shoulder, as he said this, nibbling his ear. "-and she likes it," Harry said petting her wing.  
  
That night the Dursleys and Harry were sitting around the dinning room table. With Minnie eating from a   
  
bowl, that Harry made for her. After several minutes of tense silence Dudley finally broke the silence.   
  
"Mummy, Dad guess what?" Dudley said excitedly, everyone turned to look at Dudley.  
  
"What is it Duddlikins?" Aunt Petunia asked cooing him.  
  
"Harry, is going to teach me to read," Dudley said smiling.  
  
Several things happened at once, Minnie jumped onto the table between Harry and Petunia, as Petunia   
  
turned to glare at Harry. The final thing everyone heard was Uncle Vernon asking.  
  
"What do you mean teach you? Can't you read?" Uncle Vernon asked Dudley wide eyed.  
  
"No, Dad at least not much," Dudley admitted looking confused.  
  
"Why don't I know about this, does your mother know this?" Uncle Vernon worriedly asked looking at   
  
Dudley.  
  
"Yes dad, but I thought you knew as well," Dudley said truthfully his eyebrows scrunched up above his eyes.   
  
"How long have you known this, Petunia?" Uncle Vernon asked glaring at his wife.  
  
"For several year Vernon, he doesn't need to read I can read everything to him, this boy," she gestured  
  
to Harry, "would just go and teach Dudley all wrong. Make Dudley more confused than he is now. That   
  
boy is to stupid to teach Dudley anything," Petunia stopped screeching when she heard Minnie hissing and   
  
ready to pounce on her.  
  
Uncle Vernon was just about to argue back with something, when Dudley put his hand on his fathers arm.  
  
"Daddy can I say something first," Dudley said looking frightened that his parents were fighting over him.  
  
"Of course, this is about you anyway so you have a say in this," Uncle Vernon said glaring at Petunia.  
  
Dudley stood up and looked at his parents, mainly his mother, with a few glances at a Harry and Minnie,   
  
she was still ready to pounce on Petunia.   
  
"Mum I'm tired of having you or Harry waiting on me hand and foot, I'd like to start doing things for   
  
myself, especially thinking. Being able to read will help me there, and mum. Harry is not stupid, in fact he's   
  
self-taught himself lots of things after they taught him to read at school. He's very far ahead of me and he's   
  
had public education until he was eleven. He must be even smarter than you think to learn about a whole   
  
new world for four years. He can't possibly make my reading worse than it already is when I just know the  
  
alphabet, my name and a few three-letter words, and if you're calling him stupid what the bloody hell does   
  
that make me? I can barely think for myself. But from what Harry knows our world, I can't wait to hear   
  
more from his world. In fact he even has a plan set up for my reading, which I agree with and has been agreed   
  
upon that I work at, on my own with Harry help," Dudley said sitting down.  
  
Harry though feeling grateful for Dudley standing up for him, was worried of the reactions of his aunt and   
  
uncle.  
  
"Harry…smart…Dudley, I'm not in a joking mood," Aunt Petunia screeched then calmed down again   
  
when she heard the cat hiss.  
  
"Petunia, knock it off, I don't feel like going to prison, because you left me out of our sons education.   
  
Do you know how ridiculous this is? You've sat back Dudley's education for years. You're always going   
  
how Dudley will someday be a rich doctor. How will that be if he can't write more than his name? Petunia   
  
your keeping him tied down. Know wonder he's doesn't get good marks. I am now going to have to pull   
  
him out of Smeltings to get him a private tutor. I wanted to see him finish Smeltings, but that won't happen   
  
now," His face going magenta at someone other than Harry.  
  
"Dad, I want Harry to teach me to read, he's real smart, I'll agree with the tutor, but can Harry teach me   
  
to read. We have it all planned out," Dudley exclaimed.  
  
"Dudley, what will happen when Harry goes back to Hogwarts?" Uncle Vernon asked.  
  
"Don't say the name of that place, Vernon!" Aunt Petunia screeched.  
  
"Petunia, you're the reason we're in this mess, so for the sake of your son stop being a mother hen, it is   
  
your job for being a mother, but your taking it to far. He's got make it on his own. It's a school name not   
  
a curse word Petunia. Sit down and help solve this problem don't make it worse!" Uncle Vernon turned   
  
back to Dudley.  
  
"Dudley, if your cousin and yourself went to the same school or if you were together during the evenings,   
  
I would allow him to teach you, but it'd be best to break in a tutor sooner rather than later," Uncle Vernon   
  
explained.  
  
"No! I want Harry to teach me, he's been more patient with me than any of my teachers in the past, plus   
  
I want to spend the time with him, not with someone I don't know!" Dudley said getting angry. Harry was   
  
surprised this is the first time he's seen his cousin angry (aside from the tantrums he's done) and he hasn't   
  
even lost his temper yet, but his cousin was scary when he was angry. "I want Harry to teach me until he   
  
goes to school, that's all I ask!"  
  
"No, then we'd have to unlearn what he's taught you when we get a tutor!" Uncle Vernon bellowed back.   
  
Harry looked down at his plate when it started rattling. His plate was shaking! Looking up at his cousin   
  
Harry realized what was happening, he grabbed Minnie around her stomach, who was looking around at   
  
the shaking dishes on the table. Then dove under the table. He covered his head with one arm and then   
  
covered Minnie with his body. Just when he heard the sound of glass breaking, and there was a lot of glass   
  
breaking.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Dudley's release  
  
The dining room suddenly feel deathly quiet realizing the danger was over. Harry let go of Minnie, then   
  
crawled out from under the table. When he got out and stood up, he looked around to see the damage.   
  
All the glass dishes on the table were in pieces the vase that was holding the lavender flowers shattered and   
  
water was now leaking all over the table. Even the chandelier above the table had cracked some pieces.   
  
Suddenly Aunt Petunia jumped up and grabbed Harry by his wrists. She pulled him into the hall.  
  
"Boy, we've warned you about using that stuff in this house, I promise you. You'll regret this, do you know   
  
how much those dishes and the chandelier cost!" Petunia screeched, as she threw opened the cupboard and   
  
pushed Harry in. Of course, there was no bed anymore he fell onto boots, shoes, and umbrellas. Petunia   
  
shut the cupboard and slid the bolt into place. She turned around and heard hissing at her feet and found   
  
the cat growling and ready to pounce.  
  
"Go ahead and summon that wizard you pest, the sooner we're rid of the boy the better," Petunia   
  
exclaimed just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Vernon get the door!" Petunia said glaring at the cat.  
  
Uncle Vernon and Dudley came into the hallway. While Dudley looked at his mother standing in front of   
  
the cupboard and the cat hissing and getting ready to pounce at his mum. He then turned to her.  
  
"Where's Harry, did you put in the cupboard?" Dudley exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, it's about time that boy controls himself," Petunia hissed to Dudley. As Uncle Vernon opened the   
  
door to reveal Professor Dumbledore and a large black dog was standing on the stoop.  
  
"Ah, hello Mr. Dursley, how are you this fine evening?" Dumbledore asked eyes twinkling tonight.  
  
"Hello sir, come in, this your dog?" Mr. Dursley said bending down to pet him. The started growling and   
  
ran past Mr. Dursley to where the cat was hissing at Petunia. The dog barked to the cat, then the cat   
  
meowed back. Immediately the dog started growling, with his fur sticking up, at Petunia she backed slowly   
  
away from the dog.  
  
"Mum, they want you to let him out and they mean now," Dudley yelled.  
  
"Where's Harry," Dumbledore asked his twinkling eyes already gone.  
  
"Go ahead, you agreed to this," Dudley said glaring at his mum. Petunia stepped away from the cupboard   
  
and unlocked the door. Then backed away from the door.  
  
"Come on Mum," Dudley said as he pulled the door open to look in and saw Harry sprawled over boots   
  
and shoes that looked very uncomfortable. "You okay, Harry?" Dudley asked putting his hand to help   
  
pull Harry out.  
  
"Yeah, fine," Harry said accepting the helping hand and tripped over a boot his foot got caught in while   
  
walking out and fell on the floor in the hall. He rolled over and got attacked by a wet pink tongue.  
  
"Hello Padfoot, missed you too," Harry said grabbing the dogs furry back to help pull himself back up.   
  
He pulled the boot off his foot and threw it in the cupboard.  
  
"What happened," Dumbledore asked the Dursleys.  
  
"This way Mr. Dumbledore," Dudley explained when neither his parents spoke up. Leading them all into  
  
the dining room. Where all the dishes were broken and shattered glass covered the table.  
  
"They got into an argument about Dudley's reading, professor, Uncle Vernon didn't know that Dudley   
  
couldn't read. It sounds like he'll be pulled out of school and get a private tutor. Dudley however wanted   
  
me to teach him to read before he got a tutor. However Uncle Vernon thought I might finish teaching him   
  
before I started school again. He didn't want Dudley to get confused if the tutor started teaching in a   
  
different way than me. Which is understandable… anyway Dudley started getting angry and the dishes   
  
started rattling. Yes, professor I realized what was happening. I grabbed Minnie who was on the table   
  
and dove under the table. We heard glass breaking; when it was dead quiet I got out from under the table.   
  
Aunt Petunia thought I did it and threw me in the cupboard," Harry explained.  
  
"Well of course you did it, who else could it have been," Aunt Petunia screeched.  
  
"No, Aunt Petunia, I can guarantee it wasn't me," Harry suggested.  
  
"And how is that?" Aunt Petunia said crossing her arms.  
  
"One have you received an owl about an underage registered wizard doing magic, or even the   
  
Ministry of Magic coming here themselves?" Harry asked.  
  
"Good job Harry, now spell out your findings throughout tonight," Dumbledore said grinning.  
  
"Right sir, Dudley it was you who did the uncontrolled magic, which means you're a wizard, as   
  
well," then Harry turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"You knew as well didn't you, you sensed the magic from Dudley the other night, and in so doing,   
  
through the reading and I quote your letter, 'teaching somebody to read is always a case of finding the   
  
key to unlock his brain to the world around you'. You knew the reading would help tip his magic into   
  
use," Harry paused then continued. "Sometimes I wonder if you're a seer, sir."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled but answered Harry. "Sorry to disappoint you, Harry, I've just have lots of   
  
experience in being around children and uncontrolled magic."  
  
"I'm a wizard!" Dudley asked. "Why would I be doing magic now, also shouldn't I be going to Hogwarts   
  
if I was?"  
  
"Well, Dudley being able to read is a big requirement to attend Hogwarts," Dumbledore explained as he   
  
held out a letter to Dudley. Harry saw that it had the Hogwarts crest on it. Dudley walked to Dumbledore   
  
and accepted the letter, opened it then handed it to Harry, he then went to stand next to him to try and   
  
read over his shoulder.  
  
Dear Mr. Dursley  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and   
  
Wizardry. However, due to circumstances beyond you control. You'll be joining your cousin on the   
  
Hogwarts Express. Yet your term won't be starting until the second term following Christmas break.   
  
This first term you will work on your reading with your cousin, then on the second term a private tutor   
  
will be enlisted to help teach you basic math, history, spelling, and carry on reading etc. Then continue   
  
till the end of the school year. When you go home in summer your cousin who will help teach you the   
  
last of your basics.  
  
Then next year you will be placed in first year and continue your education.  
  
Congratulations  
  
Headmaster  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Minerva McGonagal," Harry finished reading  
  
"So I'm going to Hogwarts?" Dudley asked looking at Dumbledore  
  
"It's up to you Dudley, nobody else can decide, however your more than welcome to go,"   
  
Dumbledore said  
  
"Dudley, you are not going anywhere, you will stay right here, I will not have you go off and become   
  
a freak!" Petunia said glaring at Dudley.  
  
Dudley looked directly back at his mother then with him mouth in a straight line he spoke.  
  
"Professor, I accept your invitation to your school. By the way mother I'm already a freak. I am a   
  
wizard with or without training," Dudley blinked then turned to Harry. "I think you might be rubbing off on me."  
  
"Go get your things boys," Dumbledore said as Harry turned to him confused.  
  
"But school doesn't start until September sir."  
  
"Harry, there have been death eater attacks ten miles from here, this place isn't as safe for you then   
  
Hogwarts is at the moment (A/N I know that really isn't true because of the Fidellus Charm, is that   
  
what it's called, but in this story it is, just go with it.). Now both of you pack and we'll take the Knight  
  
bus to Kings Cross and Padfoot will lead you on to the Express," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Right professor, come on Dudley, I'll check what you've packed once I'm finished packing. Padfoot   
  
come with me," Harry called the dog as they all headed upstairs.  
  
Dumbledore stayed in the kitchen glaring mainly at Petunia. Who was trying to glare back, but wasn't   
  
succeeding.   
  
"I thought you understood me, when I told you what would happen if you were cruel to Harry,"   
  
Dumbledore turned to the cat. "Minerva, please show yourself." Immediately Professor took the place of   
  
the cat. Both Dursleys had their mouths hanging open.  
  
"Minerva, tell me everything that's gone on after I left, and tell me what you think should be done,"   
  
Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well, Harry and Dudley have made up and started talking. Albus you really should sit down and have   
  
an intellectual conversation with Harry you'll be surprised how he would be able to hold his own, in fact I   
  
could clearly see him becoming a Professor at Hogwarts and becoming the next best headmaster after you.   
  
Anyway her we should worry about. Mr. Dursley is now saying Harry's name and directly spoken of things  
  
from our world. So he's changing very well. She hasn't changed much however, though she had just put   
  
Harry in the cupboard before you came. She was mostly upset at her son wanting to read, that she snapped   
  
when the magic happened. She also knew all along that Dudley couldn't read, she wanted to pamper and   
  
baby him. To keep him depending on her, I suppose," Professor McGonagal said glaring at the woman.   
  
"There is something deep going on there Albus, I suggest she sees a head doctor. She'll probably prefer   
  
a muggle but they'll need to know about our world." McGonagal said. "Otherwise they'd think she's a looney,  
  
like I do."  
  
"That sounds fair, Mrs. Dursley I demand you to go to this doctor." Dumbledore said conjuring up a   
  
quill and parchment. He wrote a name down plus the address. "This man is a therapist for nonmagical   
  
parents of magical children. Go to him and Mr. Dursley make sure she goes or both of you will handle   
  
the police soon, " Dumbledore said he then went to the hall and waited at the bottom of the steps.   
  
Professor McGonagal went and waited with him at the steps.  
  
XXX  
  
Harry hurried into his room with Padfoot. "I'll be in my room packing, Harry can you bring some easy   
  
books with you," Dudley called before Harry closed his door. "Yes will do, they have a library at   
  
Hogwarts Dudley. They'll have some books that you may like." Harry said before closing his door. He   
  
turned around and was engulfed in a hug by his godfather.  
  
"Sirius, how are you doing?" Harry asked as he pulled away.  
  
"I'm doing fine, what about you, Harry? I could feel your ribs in that hug," Sirius said looking at him from   
  
an arms length.  
  
"I'm doing better, Sirius my bruises are all fixed up, now I'd like to start packing, the sooner I'm packing,   
  
the sooner we leave," Harry said as he bent to get his trunk and put it onto his bed. He then lifted his floor   
  
boards pulled out his wand, cloak and letters. He pulled out his robe and money pouch from his trunk. Then   
  
put the cloak and letters in as well as his homework, Dudley's kid books from Mrs. Weasley as well as the   
  
flashcards in the trunk. He also went to the bookshelf and pulled out Fairytale books, little kid books, some   
  
animal books, as well as some simple chapter books. Then put those in his trunk then shut and locked it. He   
  
quickly put on his robe and put his wand in his pocket. He then turned to Hedwig who was resting on the   
  
windowsill.  
  
"Are flying or riding to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, and smiled when Hedwig flew into the cage.  
  
"Guess your riding?" Harry said snapping the cage shut. Harry picked up the cage and went to pick up   
  
his trunk off the bed and dragged it on the floor to the hall. He then stopped at Dudley's room on the way   
  
to the stairs; he put down his trunk and Hedwig's cage then walked in.  
  
"You almost ready?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes my cloths are packed, I'm just packing some of my games." Dudley said.  
  
"Wait a minute, Dudley, those games won't work electricity and batteries don't work at Hogwarts. To   
  
much magic interferes with it," Harry said.  
  
Dudley looked at Harry. "No electricity, great just great, well I'm ready then," Dudley said picking up his   
  
suitcase full of cloths. Then bending down to take one side of Harry's trunk.  
  
"Hey, Harry could I get a pet, too?" Dudley asked as they headed downstairs.  
  
"Don't see why not but we may not be going to Diagon Alley for two to four weeks, you'll have a choice   
  
between an owl, cat or toad. I suggest you go with a cat or owl. One of the kids in my dorm has a toad   
  
and it just keeps hoping off." Harry said as they carefully worked their way downstairs. They found   
  
Professors Dumbledore and McGonagal waiting for them. Dudley quickly hugged his parents' good-bye.   
  
They then went on outside to the curb where Dumbledore pulled out and stuck his wand out like he was   
  
hailing a cab. There was then a large sonic boom then a triple-decker purple bus stood before them. Dudley   
  
stumbled back at the sudden appearance.  
  
"It's alright Dudley," Harry said as he stepped onto the bus followed by Dudley, Padfoot, and   
  
Dumbledore. Harry heard McGonagal say she was going to apparate on to Hogwarts. After they paid for   
  
their ride, and hot chocolate they sat down on a bed drinking their hot chocolate they sat down on a bed   
  
drinking their hot chocolate. It didn't take them long to reach Kings Cross they made it there in under   
  
twenty minutes. Once they were at Kings Cross, Dumbledore left Padfoot with Dudley and Harry. Then   
  
Dumbledore apparated onto Hogwarts. Harry got a trolley and put his trunk, Dudley's suitcase and   
  
Hedwig's cage on top. Padfoot lead Harry and Dudley the platform for 9 and three-quarters.   
  
After successfully getting Dudley onto the platform, Dudley was starring open-mouthed at the steam   
  
engine.  
  
"Wow Harry this is so cool!" Dudley exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, it is though it'd be even cooler if we got on the train, "Harry said as he pulled his trunk and   
  
Hedwig's cage off the trolley.  
  
"Grab your suitcase and follow me," Harry said when Dudley grabbed his suitcase; he followed Harry   
  
on to the train and brought him into a compartment. Once putting their things to the side Harry close the   
  
door and opened Hedwig's cage, she was asleep but Harry opened it anyway, then Harry laid down on   
  
one of the seats. Dudley lay down as well on the other seat as well as his head was cattycornered from   
  
Harry's. Then Padfoot jumped onto the foot of Harry's seat and laid down at his feet, with his head across   
  
Harry's knees. Harry laughed  
  
"Pretty eventful night isn't it, Padfoot?" Harry asked and laughed when Padfoot only waved his tail once.  
  
"Yes, I agree as well," then Harry turned to Dudley. "Get some sleep it's almost eleven and we won't   
  
get there until about breakfast time." Harry explained.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Hogwarts Express  
  
Harry woke up several hours later. He turned to look out the window and realized it was still quite dark.   
  
He sat up and carefully pulled his legs from under Padfoot without waking him, after getting properly seated,  
  
he realized he wasn't hearing Dudley's snoring. He looked at Dudley, he was wide-awake looking out the   
  
window. He hadn't noticed Harry was awake or even watching him. Harry realized that Dudley was   
  
looking frightened.  
  
"Dudley, are you alright?" Harry asked Dudley who jumped almost a foot and looked at Harry wide-eyed.  
  
"Don't do that!" Dudley exclaimed clutching his chest.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to care," Harry said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Why do you care, anyway, I've been treating you like shit, and now your being nice to me, hell your   
  
going to teach me to read with no questions asked, why?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Yes, you have treated me like shit, and in doing so you were a shitty person, pun intended there Dudley.   
  
But if I treat you like shit then I would become that shitty person. Besides I have always treated nice with   
  
nice. It's bad manners to rub salt in someone's face, when they come and apologize. It makes it longer to   
  
apologize for both parties in the long run. Besides with the reading, we agreed you putting in the effort helps   
  
me to put in the effort. So I'm saying though we are not friends, we are cousins throwing everything in the   
  
past into a vault that we'll deal with as we go along. We're starting out fresh just talking and sharing views.   
  
Maybe someday we'll become friends, and yes I hope we do, but I don't think it'll be anytime soon," Harry   
  
explained his hands folded in his lap. Dudley thought over what he said for several minutes then got a   
  
frustrated look on his face.  
  
"You really are smart Harry, and I'm not talking about the smart-alecky type. You have a what's it called,  
  
certain intelligence?" Dudley said stumbling over the last phrase.  
  
"You mean, central intelligence, Dudley," Harry said correcting him with furrowed eyebrows and shifting   
  
uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah, that's it central intelligence, you take everything in and make a lesson out of every memory," Dudley   
  
said shaking his head. "Imagine how smart I'd be if I could think for myself, I would've talked to you instead   
  
of running away in fear."  
  
"Dudley stop!" Harry yelled over Dudley's self-pity.  
  
"First off, you're right, you never did think for yourself..." Harry paused as Dudley looked at him wide-eyed   
  
his mouth hanging open, then he quickly shut it looking at his feet. "until two, no three nights ago, and came   
  
and talked to me, and it wasn't because Dumbledore told you to. You came to me because your parents   
  
weren't talking. You ASKED me what abuse and neglect was. Yes, I did read the definitions to you, but   
  
you THOUGHT for yourself when you gave me examples of the definitions. Then in that conversation you   
  
DECIDED you wanted to read for yourself. Then you DECIDED on telling your mom about reading at the   
  
dinner table, you said to your father 'I thought you knew'. Then you gave that speech, a SPEECH Dudley,   
  
on what you wanted to do with your reading and for yourself, and stood up for me, telling your mother I was   
  
smart. When I was in the cupboard I heard you tell your mother to let me out. Then you brought Dumbledore  
  
into the dining room, KNOWING he'd do something if you didn't corporate. Then you had a come back   
  
for your mothers last insult 'By the way mother, I'm already a freak, I'm a wizard with or without training'   
  
Then you DECIDED for yourself that you WANTED to go to Hogwarts," Harry paused again letting that sink   
  
in.  
  
"You see Dudley you can think for yourself, and all that was from the last three days, now think, not for me   
  
or to me, think to yourself how much more you could think for yourself for the next year, especially now that   
  
your not under your mothers nose," Harry said looking directly into Dudley eyes. Harry smiled when he saw   
  
Dudley eyes unfocused and began to daydream. He closed his eyes smiling and was soon asleep. Then   
  
Harry smile turned to a frown.  
  
"Damn you'll make one hell of a professor."  
  
Harry jumped as he turned to his godfather, who was curled up on his side with his eyes closed.  
  
"You heard that, how much did you hear?" Harry asked.  
  
"Since Dudley yelled at you for scaring him, that was brilliant Harry. He's right you do have a central   
  
intelligence, your parents would be proud, and I am too, though I'm wondering why I never heard you talk  
  
like this before," Sirius said sitting up.  
  
"Well mainly because I'm usually around Hermione when I see you and being a bossy know-it-all she   
  
pretty much takes the floor when she says something. I think someone having a central intelligence, like me   
  
I guess, only speaks up when they know they'll be heard. And to be honest Dudley shocked me with the   
  
central intelligence. It never crossed my mind, but now that I think about it and have a name for it. It feels   
  
weird, it's strange to put a label on someone's thinking process, and now it's going to bug me every time   
  
I'm awake at night," Harry said shaking his head. "I feel like my brain has been picked by a complete   
  
stranger and put in a blender on high speed," Harry explained rubbing his temples and squinting his eyes   
  
closed.  
  
"Well, Harry as much as I would like to help you out with this, though I don't know what a blender is. I   
  
can't give you any soothing words about this kind of intelligence either. Your parents were smart, but nothing  
  
like this. I'd like to ask your permission to bring this up to Dumbledore he'll probably have some advice,   
  
but also would enjoy an intellectual debate. He probably haven't felt challenged conversing with someone for   
  
a long time," Sirius suggested.  
  
"Oh yeah sure that's fine, I could learn different and interesting things, that Hermione would be jealous of,"   
  
Harry said smiling slightly. He then frowned again and looked to Sirius.  
  
"As much as I enjoy spending time talking with you I don't want you getting caught, could you turn back   
  
now, your making me nervous," Harry said and Sirius turned back into Padfoot. He then curled up in a ball   
  
at the end of the bench. Harry looked at Padfoot and laughed he looked just like a...  
  
"Hey Padfoot can I use you as a pillow?" Harry asked.  
  
Padfoot waved his tail once and lifted his head.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said lying back and placing his head near Padfoots back legs. Padfoot was curled   
  
along Harry's left side. Once Harry was comfortable, Padfoot settled down more and laid his head across   
  
Harry's stomach. When they fell asleep their heads were resting on top of each other just along each other   
  
stomach.   
  
(A/N I was writing this, on a graphing paper tablet lying down on my bed. My dog (he's a shih tzu a small   
  
16 p dog he's the runt of the litter, who's just been shaved, he looks cute!) has his head lying across my   
  
stomach and I'm resting the tablet on his back, looked cute so I thought of doing the same with Harry and   
  
Padfoot. Where Collin's camera when you need it?)  
  
Harry awoke again when the train's rocking started changing rhythm. He looked out the window, to see   
  
they were slowing down. He saw it was a couple hours past sunrise. And saw a beautiful blue sky without   
  
a cloud in site. He looked down at his stomach to see Padfoots head still laying there asleep. Harry placed   
  
his hand on Padfoots ear and started rubbing it slowly then into a messaging motion. Padfoot started pushing   
  
his head into Harry's hand as he massaged harder. Padfoot kept his eyes closed, but Harry realized he was   
  
awake. So he pulled his hand away from Padfoot.  
  
"Come on, Padfoot, we're here," Harry said, Padfoot opened his eyes and lifted his head yawning. Then   
  
Harry got up and went to go wake Dudley, but he was already awake and getting up, Harry turned back   
  
to Padfoot who was slightly whining lifting his leg slightly.  
  
"Is your leg asleep, sorry Padfoot," Harry said and started rubbing Padfoots leg to help the blood flow.  
  
"Dudley, could you open the window, so Hedwig could fly on up to the school?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dudley said yawning as he opened the window Hedwig flew out. Then shut it after her.  
  
"Just leave your things here, Dudley, they'll be taking care of," Harry said as he got up when the train   
  
came to a stop. Padfoot jumped down and they all got off and then followed Padfoot to where a horseless   
  
carriage was waiting for them.  
  
At the first site of the school, Dudley exclaimed, "You never said it was castle, like a fairy tale castle at   
  
that."  
  
"You never asked," Harry simply said.  
  
Dudley was watching the school get closer and closer.  
  
Once they were up at the school Harry opened the carriage door and stepped out Dudley got out beside   
  
his. Then in awe walked after Harry. They walked on into the school Padfoot following the whole way.   
  
Harry lead Dudley into the Great Hall where Padfoot changed into Sirius and Dudley was even more awed,  
  
if it was possible.  
  
Harry looked up at the head table where Professors Dumbledore, McGonagal, and Snape was sitting   
  
waiting for them.  
  
"Hello you three since there's so few of us, you may sit across from us, here let me draw you chairs," and   
  
with a wave of Dumbledore's wand, three chairs were conquered from nowhere. They walked down the rest   
  
of the Great hall to the table.  
  
"Thank you, professor," Harry said taking the chair in front of Dumbledore. Sirius took the seat to Harry's   
  
right he was sitting across from Snape. Who glared at him, when he grinned back. Then Dudley sat at Harry's   
  
left in front of Professor McGonagal.  
  
"How was the train ride, Dudley, you seem to be glowing with pride, you didn't have at Privet Drive.   
  
How'd you marriage that it in one night?" Dumbledore asked with interest.  
  
Dudley and Sirius looked at a blushing Harry.  
  
"Harry talked some sense into me, professor, I figured out he has a ce-" but Dudley was cut off by Sirius   
  
when he saw Harry rested his head on his hand.  
  
"Actually, Dudley, that's not proven yet, besides Harry is uncomfortable with having his thoughts labeled.   
  
You see professor, Dudley felt bad for not being able to think for himself, but Harry pointed out the last   
  
couple days that Dudley thought for himself. He had a huge speech involved then he pointed out how much   
  
Dudley can think for himself now that his mother isn't watching him every second now, he did a beautiful job   
  
professor. In fact I think we have a challenger for you to converse with," Sirius explained then smiled as he   
  
ruffled Harry's hair. Then laughing when Harry's hair got no worse or no better.  
  
"Really, I've been getting comments from Professor McGonagal as well she thinks you'd make a great   
  
professor Harry. In fact she thinks you could be the next best headmaster after me, though I don't know   
  
where she came up with me being the best," Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"You did?" Harry asked Professor McGonagal, she nodded and gave a slight smile. "Sirius, said I should   
  
be a professor last night, as well, but what would I teach, the only thing I'm good at is Quidditch that's about it,   
  
Professors Snape and McGonagal can say how terrible I am with Potions and Transfiguration." Harry   
  
explained.  
  
"Harry some of the best professors, have been terrible in school, why Professor McGonagal here had   
  
trouble with transfiguration herself. I had sat her down one day and found out she was blocking her magic   
  
unintentionally by thinking she couldn't do it. That's one of the tricks of magic, if you know can do it you'll   
  
do it, if you think you can't than you won't. Remember in your third year, how you conquered that patronus   
  
and used it to save Hermione, Sirius, and yourself. You did it because you knew you could," Dumbledore   
  
explained. "Besides lately I've been thinking of starting a new class where instead of using magic, the students   
  
use their brains to get through. They would mostly be of group discussions and defensive problem solving,   
  
stuff of that nature. Who knows maybe you could be the perfect person for that position."  
  
"But professor, right now you could easily form a debate club and have a student in charge. Like Hermione   
  
would be great to lead such a group well and be open to hear two sides of the debate and follow through   
  
with the most votes over something like school uniforms, and the keeping the Quidditch games, or creating   
  
more games for other people to play. Then she would bring the outcome of the votes to you. So you can make   
  
decisions to better this school through the ideas of the students," Harry said looking directly back at   
  
Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry for a several minutes then smiled.  
  
"You know Harry, that is a swell idea, a debate club run by the students, I take it this is a muggle type   
  
of club they have at their schools," Dumbledore turned to McGonagal for a split second who was enjoying   
  
the battle of conversation with the headmaster. "I see what you mean, Minerva," then he turned back to   
  
Harry.  
  
"I however disagree with Hermione leading such a club, I do see her as a team captain of a side to a   
  
debate. She'll want to get her viewpoints in, and she'd already have a decision on what should be done.   
  
However, the leader of such a club would hear all sides of the debate, before coming to a conclusion. For   
  
instance you knew Hagrid for four years now, and you just recently found out he's a half giant. Though you   
  
heard the majority of people say giants are monsters, stopped and compared Hagrid with a monster, and   
  
realized he is nothing more than a big gentle kitten. You came up with your own findings with what you heard,   
  
learned, and most importantly what was right. Know the right thing to do is always tough. But Harry we've   
  
seen you handle the right thing. That's how a judge decides his verdict after hearing both sides. A debate   
  
isn't about the most votes, but the right thing to do. Which you would lead very well," Dumbledore said   
  
Harry looked at him for several seconds taking in everything Dumbledore said.  
  
"Wow," Harry said simply.  
  
"Here, here," Sirius said.  
  
"Agh, where are my manners, let's eat," Dumbledore said clapping his hands.  
  
Important author's note, I know I said that Dudley was going to have learn to read until the second term but when I wrote this   
  
chapter I realized it really doesn't take seven months to learn to read and write. Especially if Dudley already knows the alphabet,   
  
how to spell and write his name and a couple three letter words. Working almost four to five hours a day for a month and a half is   
  
plenty of time for Dudley to learn to read up to five letter words. So let's just say, he'll be tutored by Harry until school starts and   
  
then have Remus Lupin take over once school starts... got that okay. My apology. Enjoy Nik  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Learning Letters  
  
While they were eating Harry explained what he had planned for Dudley's reading.  
  
"Very well thought out, Harry, your cousin should be reading by this time this year starts," Dumbledore complimented.  
  
"Professor who's been enlisted for Dudley's education this year, and when can we go to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well Harry, Professor Lupin has been kind enough to agree to teach Dudley, this year, and as for the trip to Diagon Alley   
  
we'll have to play it by ear. By the way Harry watch out for Peeves, since no other students are here you two will be his target.   
  
Also Myrtle tends to come out during the summer, when no other students will see her. She may go run into the bathroom when   
  
she sees you." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Professor Lupin, great you'll like him Dudley, I don't think so about Myrtle, professor, she seems to like me for some   
  
reason," Harry explained.  
  
"Wouldn't be surprising, now go on up to your dormitories, I expect Dudley to start this afternoon with reading, as well,   
  
Harry since your the only one here you can choose the password just walk up to the fat lady and say the word you want for your   
  
password," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes, professor, come along Dudley," Harry said getting up.  
  
Dudley was walking next, to Harry on the way to the common room. The ghosts, moving paintings and moving staircase,   
  
awed him. As they were stepping off the staircase and onto the corridor that lead to the common room, Dudley asked.  
  
"Do you think mum and dad would, still send me something."  
  
"Why, did you forget something?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, my birthday is tomorrow, as much as it's a surprise about me being a wizard I hope, they don't hate me," Dudley said   
  
sadly.  
  
"Well I'll be honest, Dudley, I don't keep track of your birthday, because it was always rotten for me. However, your dad   
  
didn't protest about you coming, and your mother... I'm not sure about her, we'll just wait and see."  
  
After several minutes Harry made a decision.  
  
"I'll make you a deal, Dudley once you read your first book, I'll buy you a pet, but only if I feel you're responsible for it   
  
otherwise you'll just enjoy the joys of reading. I don't want to pay a lot of money for something you'll throw at a closed window,"   
  
Harry said seriously.  
  
"Understood, but I don't think mum would like that too much," Dudley said.  
  
Harry stopped walking and looked at Dudley.  
  
"She's not here Dudley, you'll be here ten months out of the year, for 8 years including this one, besides she never   
  
complained to much about Minnie. Just get a well behaved pet, they have as many personalities as people do," Harry said and   
  
started walking to the portrait of the fat lady. Dudley hurried to catch up. Once they were in front of the portrait, Harry said a   
  
word they would both be able to remember.  
  
"Reading," Harry said.  
  
The fat lady moved. "Is it term time, already?"  
  
"No ma'am, we just arrived a month and a half early," Harry explained.  
  
The fat lady took a closer look at the boys in front of her.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry, Dumbledore said your cousin were coming last night, my apology dear," The fat lady said.  
  
"That's fine, this is Dudley Dursley," Harry introduced his cousin.  
  
"Hello," Dudley whispered.  
  
"Hello, Dudley, I need to go over a few things with you before I let you in, the school rules still apply so no sneaking   
  
out at night, you must be in the common room by sun down unless accompanied by a teacher, no going to the Forbidden Forrest,   
  
and no going to the Quidditch field unless accompanied by a teacher. The Headmaster said your welcome to fly in the courtyard   
  
but only there without a teacher. Also no visiting Hogsmeade alone, you may only go with a teacher. All right that's all, let's see   
  
'reading' is the password, right in you go," she said opening up.  
  
Once they were in the common room Harry went to the stairs up to head up to his dormitory.  
  
"Stay here, Dudley I'll go get the stuff," Harry said going up the stairs.  
  
Once he was upstairs, Harry saw an extra bed in the dormitory, 'must be for Dudley,' Harry thought as he went to his   
  
trunk and pulled out the flashcards, a tablet of muggle paper he'd taken from Dudley's room and a pencil and eraser. He ran back   
  
down, after pulling off his robe. He found Dudley admiring the tapestries on the castle walls.  
  
"You know Dudley tapestry's like these tend to tell a story. These ones are mainly about the history of both Godric   
  
Gryffinder and how he helped form this school. (A/N tapestry's do tell a story. And since it's a Gryffinder common room, it'd   
  
makes since that it would probably tell about Gryffindor's history and his helping create the school. )  
  
I won't go and tell you the details, you'll learn next year the History of the founders and this school, not many people   
  
know that tapestry's tell stories. Right now, I'll let you use your imagination you should start using it. It'll help you get by once   
  
you find out some of the things we have in the magical world," Harry said and he put his things on the table, where his friends   
  
and himself occupy during the school year. Then he sat down and waited for Dudley to finish looking around. Once Dudley had   
  
a good look, he sat next to Harry sitting side ways in the seat, resting his shoulder against the back, and faced Harry.  
  
"Alright, Dudley we'll start from the beginning, last night you said, you knew your alphabet, how to spell your name,   
  
and some three letter words. Let's run all that to make sure you aren't missing any letters," Harry said. "Say your alphabet."  
  
Dudley said his letters rather quickly; he had them all down pat, apparently.  
  
"Good Dudley, now spell your name," Harry said and Dudley spelled his first and last name.  
  
"Very good, can you spell your middle name?" Dudley shook his head.   
  
"Don't worry I didn't know my middle name, until I was 9 and I found my birth certificate," Harry explained.  
  
"Alright, what three letter words do you know?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dog and cat."  
  
"Okay go ahead." Harry said.  
  
"D-O-G, C-A-T," Dudley whispered.  
  
"All right Dudley, can you write the alphabet," Harry asked again Dudley shock his head.  
  
"How about your name?" Harry asked and Dudley nodded.  
  
"Go ahead, then," Harry said moving a parchment and pencil in front of Dudley.  
  
Dudley wrote his name rather fast right-handed, but Harry saw he was holding the pencil wrong. Dudley was hold it in   
  
his fist and holding it place between his pinky and ring finger. Once he wrote his name, Harry took the pencil out of Dudley's   
  
hand and placed it correctly back. Putting it along his middle finger, his forefinger and thumb holding it place. Dudley moved the   
  
pencil a bit.  
  
"That feels weird," Dudley said.  
  
"That's alright, you'll be learning to write as well, and you'll get used to it. I'll see if I can get a pencil gripper from   
  
Hermione tonight. It'll keep your fingers in position and soften the area you'll be holding until you get enough calluses built up on   
  
your fingers to stand it," Harry explained. "Try writing your name five times to get the feel of it," Harry suggested.   
  
Dudley wrote slower, harder and sloppier, than the first time he wrote his name. Once he finished he put his pencil down   
  
and rubbed his fingers and lower arm, grimacing.  
  
"That's normal, Dudley, your doing, fine," Harry said as he picked up the flashcards. On each flashcard it showed both   
  
uppercase and lowercase letters. Harry explained they were both the same letter.  
  
"Alright, Dudley say the alphabet, slowly, for each letter study the card I hold up, it'll be the letter you say we'll go   
  
over it several times, then after. Going over it fifteen times, I'm going to shuffle them, then hold them up and once you guess the   
  
letter correctly. We will work only on this today, until you'll say them as fast as your alphabet." Harry explained and held up the   
  
card "Aa"   
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Thanks for the flashcards and advice for Dudley's reading, we started today, and he's learning fast. I found out he already   
  
knows the alphabet (though he can't write it), he can spell and write his name, He held the pencil wrong, but I corrected that.  
  
However could you by chance get us a pencil gripper that is made for finger positions? It'll help him until he gets calluses   
  
on his fingers.  
  
After one day he learned to read the letters as fast as his alphabet. He'll be ready when school starts. Tomorrow we are   
  
going to work a little on writing. Mainly to control the pencil. I'll have him make lines, dots and circle and squares. That sort of   
  
stuff for the first 2 and a half hours. Then we'll work on the sounds the last 2 and a half hours.  
  
By the way we're at Hogwarts, there was some Death eater attack, about ten miles from Privet Drive. Dumbledore felt   
  
better about me being here at Hogwarts I guess, I'll tell you what happened the day Dumbledore threatened the Dursleys next   
  
time I'll see you. Oh, hey get this apparently Dudley is a wizard; he just hasn't been aloud to come the last several years because  
  
he couldn't read which is a requirement. I supposed to teach him until school starts and then Professor Lupin is going to come   
  
back this year to tutor Dudley so he can catch up and start attending Hogwarts classes next year. Anyway I need to go, I have a   
  
few more letters to write and I need to head down to the kitchen and back before sunset.  
  
Write more later.  
  
Harry  
  
P.s. It sounds like a possibility that a debate club will be started. It seems like Dumbledore wants me to lead it.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Hello mate, how are you doing? I'm now residing at Hogwarts, with my cousin. You'll never believe this Dudley's a   
  
wizard. Apparently it's a requirement to be able to read. Never thought of it before, but it makes since. Anyway we're here,   
  
because there was a death eater attack about ten miles from Privet Drive. Dumbledore thought it'd be safer for me to be here   
  
instead. So I'm at the school, which is great. Unfortunately, I can't fly on the Quidditch field without a teacher present. But I   
  
can in the courtyard, but it won't be the same.  
  
Tell your mum that Dudley is learning fast. He already knew the alphabet (though he can't write it), he can spell and   
  
write his name, he can spell cat and dog. In the first lesson he learned how to properly hold his pencil and what the alphabet   
  
letters look like. Tomorrow we will be working on writing and letter sounds. We'll I need to go. I'll write more later. I'll tell you   
  
more about what happened when Dumbledore threatened the Dursleys.   
  
Sincerely  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. It sounds like Professor Dumbledore is going to start a debate club. Hermione would probably enjoy that. He   
  
wants me to run it.  
  
Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia,  
  
Dudley asked me today, if you would remember his birthday, he's upset as well that you might hate him for being a   
  
wizard. I honestly didn't know what to tell him. I'm just writing you, so you could send a card and present if you want. If so   
  
make sure the gift doesn't require electricity or batteries. Thank you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harry  
  
Once Harry handed the letters to Hedwig he asked her to stop by the Dursleys first. Then asked Hedwig to handle the   
  
other two together when she got back. He looked out the window to see the sun about to set. He quickly ran down to the   
  
common room. Where Dudley was watching the evening fire.   
  
"Dudley, I'll be back," Harry said walking out the portrait door. He ran all the way down to talk to a house elf.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The Chest  
  
The next morning Harry woke up with Dudley shaking him.  
  
"I'm hungry, Harry," Dudley said.  
  
"So go to breakfast," Harry said putting his pillow over his head.  
  
Dudley whined. "I don't know the way, I'll get lost," Dudley said removing Harry's pillow.  
  
"Then wait until I'm up voluntarily," Harry said flipping his back to Dudley.  
  
"Harry it's almost ten," Dudley whined  
  
"So we'll have a joint breakfast and lunch, give me another hour, I didn't sleep well," Harry said, slightly   
  
annoyed, and then like a bolt of lightening Harry sat straight up. "Er, wait I'll be down in a moment," Dudley   
  
went on downstairs.  
  
The truth is Harry had a nightmare last night, though he couldn't remember it last night when he first awoke.   
  
However he did now, he had to speak to Dumbledore.   
  
Before fourth year he remembered the home where Voldemort was. Last night Voldemort was in the   
  
same house, he wanted Wormtail to find something. It sounded like it was supposed to be some sort of   
  
chest that's supposed to be here at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry quickly changed and hurried downstairs.  
  
"Dudley we need to hurry downstairs I need to find Dumbledore, immediately," Harry said as he headed   
  
out of the common room with Dudley hurrying to keep up.   
  
"Harry, slow down," Dudley said. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Not now, Dudley I'm in a hurry," Harry said. "Hurry it up or I'll leave you behind."  
  
"Gees, Harry what crawled up you?" Dudley asked puffing.  
  
"Voldemort, now move it."  
  
Several minutes later they were in the Great Hall. They only saw Sirius eating at the head table. Harry   
  
yelled across the hall.  
  
"Sirius, where's Dumbledore?!"   
  
"In his office I think," Sirius hollered back. He watched with a frown as Harry ran out of the hall at top speed.  
  
"What's with Harry?" Sirius yelled to Dudley who was half way to the staff table.  
  
"Something about, Voldemort," Dudley said and stopped when Sirius jumped up from the table and   
  
turned to Padfoot and jumped over the table and ran after Harry at top speed. Once he made it to the   
  
gargoyle, Harry was trying to guess the password. Padfoot turned back into Sirius.  
  
"Earwax flavored, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean," Sirius spoke up stepping next to Harry, who was   
  
sweating and panting from running all the way from the Great Hall.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said stepping on the revolving stairs case followed by Sirius.  
  
"What's this about, Voldemort, Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'll tell you along with, Dumbledore," Harry said. "I had a dream."  
  
Once they were at the top of the stairs, Harry knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Harry pushed on the door open and stepped in followed by Sirius who closed the door. Harry saw   
  
Dumbledore writing behind his desk and look up.  
  
"Hello, Harry, how are you doing?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Sir, I had a dream last night," Harry said not bothering to answering his question.  
  
"Well come sit down, and tell me," Dumbledore said conquering two chairs in front of his desk. Once   
  
Harry and Sirius sat down he started.  
  
"I first woke up last night from a nightmare with my scar hurting, however I couldn't remember what I saw.   
  
So I decided I was going to tell you at breakfast, however I fell back to sleep later and either remember it   
  
or it continued. Voldemort and Wormtail were in the same room, that I saw him in last year, the one in a   
  
house somewhere. Anyway it sounds like Voldemort is sending Wormtail here in search of a chest. He   
  
didn't describe it, or give it a name, or where it was exactly just told Wormtail to find it," Harry paused.   
  
"Do you know what Voldemort is wanting?" Harry asked.   
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry for a few seconds.  
  
"Yes, Harry I think I do, you see the night your parents was killed there was a dark chest found near   
  
your mothers body. We haven't opened it, we've been trying to figure out what it is before we open it.   
  
We don't want to release anything evil if something terrible in it." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Do you have any idea to what it could be, and why would you have it? I figured that the Ministry   
  
would've confiscated everything at the house," Harry said furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"No we haven't been able to figure it out, you are also right, then Ministry did confiscate everything,   
  
however Hagrid saw it when he went to fetch you, before the Ministry knew anything of Voldemort   
  
attacking your parents. Hagrid immediately gave it to me, after we dropped you off at the Durleys, Hagrid   
  
never trusted the Ministry after they expelled him," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"That's smart of him, don't blame him really, have you ever told the Ministry you have it?" Harry asked.  
  
"We were going to after we figured out what it was, however we still haven't figure out what it is,"   
  
Dumbledore said.  
  
"Professor, would Professor Snape know, he's a spy for you. Well I'm guessing anyway, does he have   
  
any idea's," Harry asked.  
  
"No, he doesn't know, he claims the other death eaters, and I'd like to know, how you knew he was a   
  
spy," Dumbledore asked starring at Harry over his half moon glasses.  
  
"Well I saw the dark mark on him, when he showed it to Fudge in the hospital wing, plus after Fudge   
  
left you asked him if he was ready for what you were asking him to do. He looked slightly worried and   
  
walked out the wing with his hand over his dark mark. I mainly guessed with those clues, but apparently I   
  
was right. I know I shouldn't looked further into your plans, but while I was thinking about the tournament.   
  
I felt better knowing, that you were listening to me, and setting out your pawns into the beginning of a war.   
  
It helped kept me somewhat sane," Harry said.  
  
"No, Harry, I actually wanted you to hear that, after all the insults Fudge throw at you. I didn't want you   
  
looking into those insults, and help give you something else to think about," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Is there anything else?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Just about a million things sir, but just a few more for now. Have you found the Marauders Map from   
  
Moody's things yet?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, in fact, I'll be giving it back later on. We'll be needling it now that Peter is coming.'  
  
"Are you going to try and catch him? If so he'd prove that Sirius is innocent and Voldemort is back, and   
  
also that metal hand he has, could that make him more powerful or stronger?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, we will try and catch him, the hand only makes him stronger so we'll have to dismember him before   
  
we catch him. Just in case do you know the dismemberment charm, Harry," Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, sir, learned it when I was preparing for the third task," Harry said.  
  
"Good, good," Dumbledore said nodding.  
  
"Alright professor just two more questions."   
  
"Yes, Harry,"  
  
"I was wondering if we could have a regular schedule of battle of wills, I'd be interested in what you   
  
have to say, professor," Harry said.  
  
"Why of course, I like to know what else you can concoct in that brain of yours, on two conditions."   
  
Dumbledore said eyes sparkling.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Harry asked.  
  
"One you come to such meetings with what is already in your brain, in other words no studying before   
  
hand, and two you be the leader of the first Hogwarts Debate Club." Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"Agreed," Harry said grinning.  
  
"How about we meet every Tuesday and Thursday night at seven if it goes past sunset I'll take you back   
  
to your common room, then when school comes around we'll change if for your class schedule."  
  
"That's fine sir, where shall it be?" Harry asked.  
  
"How about in the teachers lounge you do know where that is right?" Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded.  
  
"You had you one last question am I correct."  
  
"Yes, sir, could I see this chest that Voldemort wants?" Harry asked. Dumbledore thought for a few seconds.  
  
"Why not, come along," Dumbledore said getting up.  
  
"I'm going to go see to Dudley, don't want him to be alone if Wormtail could be here," Sirius said as he   
  
headed to the Great Hall.  
  
Dumbledore and Harry went into, Dumbledore sitting area behind the desk. Dumbledore went and   
  
pulled on a book on a bookshelf and the shelf moved to the side revealing a passageway. They then followed   
  
it on down to a small room where some more books, charts, and maps were. Then he went to a tapestry of   
  
the Hogwarts Crest. Dumbledore placed his hand on the crest and it opened in the middle like drapes being   
  
pulled loosely to the sides taking the stone wall along with it. And sitting on a table sat a little black chest with   
  
the emblem of a snake.  
  
"So this crest belonged to Slytherin, could it be like the chamber of secrets, could only the heir control it?"   
  
Harry asked.  
  
"It could be, however we ran a muggle test on it, we had a friend carbon date a piece of wood, we have a   
  
magic spell for magical objects. But this doesn't seem to have any magic powers. On the chest that is."   
  
Dumbledore explained. "It's about 515 years old. An heir could've made it but we still aren't sure."  
  
"Have you found out anything else about it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not, much more everything we've been doing has been through muggle intelligence," Dumbledore said   
  
shaking his head.  
  
"So far as you know it has no magical meaning, why not open it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Do you know the story of Pandora's Box, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Er, yes sir, I've read two versions. The Greek gods gave Pandora a box and was told never to open it. One   
  
day Pandora was curious and opens it. She let out several plagues on mankind's physical body and his mind.   
  
She then quickly shut it leaving the only good gift from the gods, the gift of hope. The other version was said   
  
that the box held all good things, but then let out everything but hope." Harry said thinking for a minute. "So   
  
you're thinking, that there could be something evil in there. Since Pandora's Box was a muggle object, more   
  
than likely a muggle object could hold something evil that might get out if you open it. Sir, Pandora had a lock   
  
on the box, where she had to keep turning it to keep it locked. This doesn't have a lock or something like   
  
that to signify that it is evil besides the snake, in lots of religions the snake represents something bad and the   
  
devil. But there is one religion I heard of not sure where they are exactly. Where they handle snakes to prove   
  
their loyalty to God. If they were unworthy or unrighteous the snakes would bite the handler. (No offence   
  
intended to anybody who handles snakes) That snake could signify that only worthy and righteous people   
  
can handle the box. I'm not all good with family lines now, but not all of Slytherin's heirs were evil. Obviously,   
  
because Voldemort's mother fell in love with a muggle. She was the heir and apparently liked muggles to fell in   
  
love with one. So it proves not all of the heirs are evil. You say the chest is 515 years?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's right," Dumbledore said slightly grinning  
  
"So that be the year 1480," Harry said then he paused. "Do you have any yearbooks from then?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course, they are all in the library," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Sir, may I have permission to look into this, by the way have you looked into it the ways I've mentioned?"   
  
Harry asked.  
  
"We have looked for the past ten years of the date, but not quite the angle your looking at. Your more than   
  
welcome to look and let me know if you find anything." Dumbledore said turning away. Then the crest and   
  
walls closed over the table and chest. They then started to head down to lunch.  
  
"Permission to speak freely, sir," Harry said.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"I honestly don't feel like that box is evil, I think it depends who's hands it is in, I think it would probably   
  
be a benefit to a side and an enemy to the other." Harry said.  
  
"What makes you think that Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry thought until they got out of the office.  
  
"Honestly, sir I'm not sure, I just have a strong feeling that it could help us."   
  
When they got to the Great Hall, Dudley and Sirius was talking waiting patiently for them, with food   
  
already on the table.  
  
As soon as everyone was sitting down they started eating. Once they had eaten their meals everyone   
  
started to get up.  
  
"Oh, don't go yet, there's something else coming," Harry said smiling as everyone sat back down looking   
  
at him.   
  
Several minutes later they heard a pop and Dobby appeared with a two layer round chocolate icing cake.   
  
With 15 candles placed around some writing that said 'Happy Birthday Dudley.' Of course Dudley only   
  
read his name and his eyes went wide.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry Potter's cousin Dud'ey," Dobby exclaimed placing the cake in front of Dudley and   
  
getting ready to pop away, but Harry stopped him.  
  
"Dobby, you made this cake, your welcome to stay, and eat some," Harry said grabbing Dobby fingers   
  
before he popped away. Dobby's eyes started getting teary, then turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"May Dobby stay and have some cake, Dumbledore, sir?" Dobby asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course, Dobby in fact I insist you do," Dumbledore smiled. Dobby hugged Dumbledore as well as   
  
Harry and sat next to Harry, grinning widely.  
  
"Make a wish, Dudley," Harry said.  
  
"Does it really work, here?" Dudley asked Harry.  
  
"Blow and find out," Dumbledore suggested grinning.  
  
Dudley thought for several seconds, and then blew out the candles out. Immediately, they heard an owl   
  
enter, above them. They all looked up and saw Hedwig flying toward them with a package. She landed in front   
  
of Harry. She was screeching a little bit, and a little fussy. Harry quickly took the package from her and handed   
  
it to Dudley. She seemed to be ticked, but Harry couldn't tell why. He turned and watched Dudley open   
  
the small box and pulled out a letter. He opened it then handed it to Harry and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Dear Dudley,  
  
No matter what, I am always proud to say you're my son. Your mother has nothing to say right now. She's   
  
so upset that I had to put her in a Psychology ward for several weeks. But even if she doesn't snap out of this.   
  
I'll always love you. This gift I'm giving to you belonged to my family for several generations, I'm now passing   
  
it on to you. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Father  
  
Harry finished reading and looked to Dudley. He was grinning.  
  
"My dad still loves me," Dudley said he looked like a lot of weight was taken off his shoulders. Hedwig   
  
was still hooting slightly  
  
"Is that what you wished for?" Harry asked and Dudley nodded then turned to the package inside was a   
  
very nice antique pocket watch.  
  
"Oh, wow," Dudley said. Harry laughed at Dudley faced then yelped when his finger was pinched a little   
  
hard. He turned to see Hedwig glaring at him.  
  
"What is it, why are you glaring at me?" Harry asked.  
  
Then Hedwig lifted up her wing to show a spot, where her feathers were burnt off and blistering skin   
  
was showing on her side that was covered by the wing.  
  
"Shit, what'd she do to you?" Harry said grabbing his glass of ice water grabbed all the ice in one   
  
handful and put it on the plate in front of him for the cake. Then seeing no napkins ripped a piece off his   
  
shirt and dipped it into the cold water and placed it on her burn. She screeched in pain.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but we need to get the swelling down, you already have a 2nd degree burn. If it gets   
  
worse, you'll scar terribly and no feathers will grow back." Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Is Madam Pomfrey   
  
here?"  
  
"No, Harry, what happened how did she get burn?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Did Aunt Petunia attack you Hedwig?" Harry asked as he put more cold water on the cloth.   
  
Hedwig hooted.   
  
"How did she burn you?" Harry asked. He then followed her eyesight to the candles on the cake then   
  
she hooted.  
  
"She burnt you with a candle?" Harry asked and Hedwig hooted again.  
  
"So that's why she is in the psychology ward," Harry asked and she hooted once again.  
  
"Good, the bloody bitch," Harry said under his breath.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius said warning.  
  
"What, she's gone to far, I'm able to at least fight for myself if I wanted to, but she obviously attacked   
  
Hedwig who can't fight back! She's a coward, bloody hell, I have a right to be mad, and she tried to kill my  
  
pet. So don't lecture me on language right now," Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Sir, is there something else I can use on her, some ointment or something?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dobby can help her, Harry Potter, Dobby is used to burns, sir. Dobby handled the burns he had before,"   
  
Dobby volunteered.  
  
"Alright, would you, Dobby," Harry asked.  
  
"May the headmaster put Hedwig to sleep? I'll hurt more if Hedwig awake. She'll need to stay still."   
  
Dobby turned to the headmaster.  
  
"Do you understand that Hedwig, we'll put you to sleep until the burn is gone, then we'll wake you again,"   
  
Harry said and she hooted.  
  
"Stupify," Dumbledore said and Harry caught Hedwig as she was falling back. He then cradled her like a   
  
baby holding her in his arm. Her eyes unfocused holding the wound towards Dobby, Harry watched as   
  
Dobby made Hedwig's burn sizzle and smoke for several minutes. Then watched as the burn slowly fades.   
  
Finally it was gone and left healthy skin, where feathers would grow back.  
  
"Thanks, Dobby," Harry said amazed.  
  
"Your welcome, Harry Potter," Dobby said grinning.  
  
"Enervate," Dumbledore said then Hedwig's eyes focused. She woke up in Harry's arm. However she   
  
was so tired and comfy she fell back to sleep.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Right after lunch, Harry walked Dudley to the library. While holding Hedwig in his arm like a baby. Harry   
  
got a yearbook from 1480 and went to find a book on the past dark wizards. He found Dark Wizards of   
  
the Past 1000 years. Plus a book he found called Hogwarts in 15th Century. He checked all three out. He   
  
held the books in one arm, and Hedwig in the other.  
  
"Why are you studying in the summer, Harry?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Okay, Dudley let's make something clear, I'm not studying, and it's not pleasure reading. It's research.   
  
Here my friends and I lived and work differently than any other witch or wizard. Don't ask anymore questions,   
  
until you know your ready for the answer," Harry said.  
  
"Gees, Harry no need to get personal, what's so important, that you must-" Dudley stopped at the glare   
  
Harry gave him.  
  
"Dudley, hush up. It is personal, you have just joined the wizarding world at the beginning of a war between   
  
dark and light magic. Lord Voldemort is terrorizing the muggles as we speak. The weight of the world in the   
  
hands of everyone at this school, from me to Sirius, to Dumbledore and all because of some idiot who hates   
  
his muggle father. He's throwing all that hate to the entire world now; you'd consider him worse than Hitler.   
  
Hitler killed Jews, homosexuals, and a few other groups. He was also aiming for world domination. Voldemort   
  
wants world domination, immortality, and to be the most powerful and feared wizard. He wants to kill all the   
  
muggle, half bloods, and everybody who fights for the light side. The bastard is incapable of feeling, so this is   
  
personal, I'm just trying to make, your world a better and safer place, Dudley. Don't question anything I do,  
  
because it's for the world, and I have no choice. I'm the number one target he is after, that's why we're here,   
  
because he can't come easily on these grounds. Now if you don't mind, no more questions. Let's go,"   
  
Harry explained then he settled calmed down. "By the way Dudley if you see a rat with a silver paw let   
  
me know, Ron lost his rat and he wants it back. Don't handle him though, he's a nasty bugger, just tell   
  
one of the adults or me and say were you saw the rat," Harry said calmly changing the topic.  
  
"Right, ask no questions unless ready any kind of answer," Dudley said. "Then tell someone if I see a   
  
rat with a silver paw."  
  
Once they got back to the common room, Harry laid Hedwig down on the bed.  
  
After that days, reading and writing lesson. Harry was first studying the students and staff at Hogwarts   
  
in 1480, mainly at the Slytherins and Gryfindors. He then looked through the memorial moments. It looked   
  
like a couple things happened. Finally his eye caught something there was a picture of Godric Gryfindor   
  
talking to a student. That looked to be in Slytherin. Judging by the badge on the student's robes. Harry   
  
didn't see a header or description around the picture. He studied the student with long dark hair, and then   
  
saw he had a prefect badge. Harry put a scrap of parchment on the page as a bookmark and opened the   
  
book to Slytherin prefects. There were three Slytherin prefects two males and one female. He canceled   
  
out the female then saw only one of the males has long dark hair. He looked at the boys picture then the   
  
info beneath. Christopher Reed, 6th year Slytherin Prefect, part of Dueling Club, Book Club, History   
  
Club, and Foreign Language Club.  
  
Harry had a strange feeling about this Christopher Reed. 'Why would Godric Gryfindor travel 500 years   
  
in the future to talk to a Slytherin?' Quickly Harry went through the Dark Wizards of the 15 and 16 century,   
  
but didn't see a Christopher Reed. He then looked in Hogwarts 15th Century. He figured Gryfindor   
  
showing up out of nowhere would be listed. Sure enough he looked in the index under Godric Gryfindor   
  
page 561. Harry turned to the page 561.  
  
'Godric Gryfindor traveled to the future and stopped only to talk to a Slytherin boy named Christopher   
  
Reed. Reed refuses to say what Gryfindor said to him, but as soon as Gryfindor had finished speaking   
  
with him; he left and apparently never came back. Date October 31, 1840.'  
  
Harry started to get an idea in his head. He looked at the grandfather clock in the common room. He   
  
then started to walk out then stopped.  
  
"Dudley do you remember the way to the Great Hall?" Harry asked  
  
"Not, yet" Dudley said.  
  
"Okay," Harry returned to the table for the books and then turned back to the portrait door. "Do, you   
  
want to go with me then, I need to go to the library again, then I'll be going down to the Great Hall," Harry   
  
said.  
  
When they got to the library, Harry looked under family trees, and heirs of Slytherin, as well as heirs of   
  
Gryfindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. He looked in each index under Reed, Christopher. He found the   
  
connection! He looked at his watch. It still doesn't work.  
  
"Dudley what time is it?" Harry asked curiously. Dudley looked at his digital watch.  
  
"6:45," Dudley said.  
  
"Wow, two and a half hours, and on my own, that's a record." Harry whispered.  
  
"Record?" Dudley asked confused.  
  
"Never mind, let's go to the Great Hall," Harry said checking out one of the heir books. He then hurried   
  
down into the Great Hall. Once there, Harry hurried to the head table and slammed down his pile of books.  
  
"Evening everybody, what's for dinner?" Harry asked as everyone looked at him strangely. Professor   
  
Snape and McGonagal where eating with them as well.  
  
"Dudley, why's he so cheerful?" Sirius asked cautiously.  
  
"Don't know he's on some kind of book high, we just came from the library, he was looking for something,   
  
and he seems to have found it," Dudley said confused.  
  
"Thank you Dudley, for the commentary of the book high, I'll take it from here, may I run by what I found   
  
with you after dinner, I think I found something to look at, from a different angle," Harry said.  
  
"Of coarse, Harry, we'll continue after supper, you mind if we bring everyone else in, they've been looking   
  
into it as well, also you and your cousin must stay together outside the common room until Wormtail is   
  
caught," Dumbledore said.  
  
"No sir, it's fine," Harry said.  
  
So they all ate supper, then went on with supper.  
  
After dinner everyone went up to the headmasters office. Once everyone was settled Harry opened the   
  
yearbook to the page the page of Godric Gryfindor.  
  
"Okay, before I say anything else, this is just a partially proven theory," Harry said. "This is the yearbook   
  
from 1480. Under the memorial events there's a picture of Godric Gryfindor speaking to a 6th year Slytherin   
  
Prefect. His name is Christopher Reed. There was no caption around the photo so I looked under this   
  
Hogwarts of 15th Century. It said that Gryfindor stepped into the future to talk to Christopher Reed, before   
  
he left again. Christopher refused to say what Gryfindor said. So I asked myself why would Gryfindor come   
  
500 years in the future to talk to Reed, a Slytherin? Then it hit me he was an heir of Slytherin. But that wasn't   
  
the case so I looked under Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryfindor heirs as well. Apparently he was Gryfindor's  
  
heir. I'm thinking maybe Gryfindor gave the chest idea to Christopher Reed, it was supposed to be a   
  
weapon against the Dark Wizards, during dinner I looked in it further. So in Dark Wizards of the Past 1000   
  
Years, Reed fought against Lord Demise and won according to the legend. Christopher uses a black chest   
  
to help draw strength out of the Lord Demise. Then battled in a dual and won. Only the heirs of the founders   
  
are able to use the chest, however, we need to find a heir to Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw," Harry said   
  
and everyone was speechless. (Okay I know it wasn't that hard of a mystery, and you'd think Dumbledore   
  
would've been able to solve it, remember they were searching in the wrong direction. They were looking   
  
into it being evil. Also, I suck at writing mystery type stuff, so it was a simple thing.)  
  
"That sounds very thorough, tell me Harry, who's the Gryfindor Heir?" Dumbledore asked grinning.  
  
Harry quickly looked through the heir book to the last page, and he gasped.  
  
"I-I- er I am, sir" Harry said surprised.  
  
"Headmaster, does that mean that the chest, was at the house, and is that why he's after me, I am the   
  
heir of Gryfindor?" Harry asked.  
  
"It sounds like from what I gather, the box protects the last heir, and yes Harry that's why Voldemort is   
  
after you. He apparently didn't know your parents having the box. It probably weakened him, to help lower   
  
the intensity of the killing curse and bounced off you to him in his weakened state causing him to lose his   
  
body," Dumbledore said.  
  
Everyone was quiet taking in the explanation. Suddenly Harry started laughing. They all turned to look at   
  
him.  
  
"Harry, have you cracked, old boy?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, sorry, this has been the most eventful summer, I've ever had and it's only the Monday of the   
  
third week," Harry said gathering himself.  
  
"How ironic?' Snape said calmly.  
  
"Quite sir," Harry said posing back at him.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Hello Wormtail  
  
On the way back to the Gryfindor tower, both boys were silent. Once they got to the common room,   
  
Harry went to the dormitory. Harry saw Hedwig was awake, but still quite weak.  
  
"Hello, Hedwig, you feeling better?" Harry asked and she hooted lightly.  
  
"You look tired, your welcome to sleep, some more," Harry said and she shock her head.  
  
Harry quickly changed to his pajamas, and then headed to his bed where she was now resting all tense,   
  
on the left side of the bed. Then Harry gently got in on the right making sure not to move her. As soon as he   
  
was settled, she got closer and leaned on his arm slightly. When he lifted his arm she leaned in closer along   
  
his waist, he finally placed his hand around her wing and a little of her back. She covered her legs with her   
  
feathers and rested comfortably without the tension.  
  
"I'm sorry Hedwig, you'll never deliver the Dursleys anything ever again, I promise," Harry said as she   
  
fell asleep again. Several minutes later Harry was wide-awake thinking of the last several days. Dudley   
  
soon came into the room seeing Harry watching Hedwig sleep.  
  
Dudley changed then got in bed. A few quiet moments later Dudley spoke up.  
  
"Harry?"   
  
"Yeah," Harry said still watching Hedwig.  
  
"I'm sorry about what mum did to her," Dudley said.  
  
Harry furrowed his eyebrows then lifted his head to look at Dudley.  
  
"Why are you sorry, she should be the one apologizing not you, besides you should never apologize for   
  
someone else's actions," Harry said resting his head back down.  
  
"Are you going to yell at her or anything?" Dudley asked.  
  
"I'd love to send her a howler, however I don't want her attacking another owl." Harry said closing his eyes.  
  
"What's a howler, and what's all this about a Reed character and you being heir, and defeating Voldemort?"   
  
Dudley asked.  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow, it'll take to long and I'm tired," Harry said.  
  
"Alright, night Harry."  
  
"Night."  
  
After Dudley's lesson the next day Harry told Dudley all about Voldemort and the link to the chest. Then   
  
after dinner Harry meet up with Dumbledore in the teacher's lounge.  
  
"Hello, Harry, how are the lessons with Dudley coming?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Very well, sir, we just started writing some letters and got halfway through the alphabet with letter   
  
sounds. He's got A-M down and he's written A-E 25 times today, he's learning fast it'll probably be a   
  
week before I start letting him read," Harry said.  
  
"Good, good. Now tell me Harry, you don't seem to shocked about being an heir, why is that?"   
  
Dumbledore asked  
  
"I'm not sure sir, to be honest I never truly thought about it, I knew there had to be a reason for Voldemort   
  
wanting to kill me but wasn't sure, then being the heir had made sense, I just must be learning to expect the   
  
unexpected about myself. What I don't understand though is how Voldemort found out about the chest.   
  
Sounds like only the heirs of Gryfindor knew of the chest. Mum and dad died with the secret. They haven't   
  
told Sirius or you. So there's no way Wormtail could've known, so he couldn't have to Voldemort," Harry said.  
  
"Well, Harry keep in mind that Voldemort though of nothing else but that Halloween night for the past   
  
fourteen years, Voldemort is a very smart being, he probably had the entire night memorized. He probably   
  
did some research when he remembered the chest being there. Harry you were able to find this out in one   
  
day. He had fourteen years, and no date to start on." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Professor, remember how I said I had a feeling that the chest wasn't evil. Why would I know that? I was   
  
to young to remember the chest and I obviously was to young to remember hearing my parents talk about it,   
  
I barely remember their voices as it is?" Harry said.  
  
Dumbledore thought for a couple moments then pulled out his wand. With a flick of the wand a glass with   
  
a yellowish white liquid was floating in front of Harry.  
  
"Harry, take a sniff, then take one sip from the glass, when your done tell me if it tastes familiar,"   
  
Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry grabbed the glass that was floating in midair. He then took a long sniff of something sweet, and then   
  
tasted a sip, holding the liquid in his mouth a couple seconds. His eyes went wide as he swallowed.  
  
"That's delicious, and yes I recognize the taste, but I'm not sure where," Harry said.  
  
"As far as I know you've had that three times. Once at your first Christmas Eve dinner, then New   
  
Years Eve, and on your first birthday. What your holding in your hand is eggnog; your mother let you have   
  
it on special occasions. Do you know why you recognize that Harry, after only a handful of times you've had   
  
it, and you don't remember the nights you drank it?"  
  
Harry tried to think of an answer but came up with nothing. So he shook his head.  
  
"According to Professor McGonagal you already know the brain is a muscle. Well like every other muscle   
  
in your body. You must train the muscles to do things like writing, walking and jumping. With babies they train   
  
their brain to store memories by using senses, since they don't recognize language much. Through touch, taste,   
  
smell, hearing, and seeing. That's why babies always put things in their mouths to taste it, and that's why   
  
now we know what items like copper, plastic, gold, and metal taste like from the memories when we were   
  
babies. You recognized the chest, though you weren't sure why, I sounds like the chest was stored in your   
  
nursery. You probably have seen it several times when you were in there." Dumbledore said watching Harry   
  
and grinning, when Harry started eyeballing the eggnog. He then laughed.  
  
"Go ahead, Harry you may finish-" Dumbledore didn't finish he just continued laughing as Harry finished   
  
off the glass, then put it away leaving an eggnog mustache. Harry wiped his mouth on his sleeve.  
  
"That was good," Harry said smiling then his smile turned to a frown. "Professor is there anyway of sending   
  
a howler without using an owl? And what is going to happen to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia?"  
  
"No, Harry there isn't though even though she would deserve every word of one. I suggest not to do   
  
such a thing Harry she's on the very tip of insanity. We are hoping to stop her from going further. As for   
  
your uncle Minerva claims that he had indeed changed but wasn't given a chance to prove himself. He may   
  
have left the bruises before; he's was also the one changing for the better. I also suggest you not send   
  
Hedwig no more," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Don't plan to sir, I don't want her to end up as Christmas dinner," Harry said.  
  
Couple Hours Later  
  
Dumbledore brought Harry back to Gryfindor tower. He didn't see Dudley in the common room. When he   
  
got up to the dormitory it was empty as well. He saw the bathroom door was open with the lights out. He   
  
then saw Hedwig standing awake on her perch at his desk. He crossed to her and checked her patch of skin.   
  
Which still looked very healthy.  
  
"Do you know where Dudley is?" Harry asked her she hooted then jumped onto his shoulder. "He's lost in   
  
the castle is he?" and she hooted again. Then he started to go down to the common room. She nipped hard on   
  
his ear when he headed for the portrait door. So he stopped.  
  
"Ouch, Hedwig, what was that for?" Harry asked rubbing his ear. He looked over at her outstretched wing   
  
pointing to the window with the moon outside.  
  
"Oh, you know the rules huh, well do you think you could get a message to Sirius?" Harry asked he then   
  
moved her from his shoulder, with her hooting and onto the table with Dudley's work. Harry got a pencil and   
  
paper and wrote.  
  
Sirius  
  
Dudley isn't here. I think he's lost in the school. Come to Gryfindor common room. I'd like to go with you  
  
Harry  
  
P.W. Reading  
  
Harry gave the note to Hedwig who flew off to take the message to Sirius.  
  
Once Sirius came and picked up Harry. Sirius turned into Padfoot to follow Dudley's strongest trail. At   
  
first it seemed like Dudley was headed for the Great Hall, but as they followed the trail it took them down to  
  
the dungeons three floors below the Great Hall. They soon stopped when they heard whimpering nearby.   
  
Padfoot and Harry peeped around a corner to see Wormtail holding a wand on Dudley. Wormtails back was  
  
toward them and Dudley looked at them he was backed against the wall. Padfoot changed back to Sirius   
  
and pulled out his wand along with Harry and they both stepped around the corner with their wands aimed.  
  
"Come now, where's that cousin of yours and the chest?" Wormtail asked.  
  
"The cousin is here, and the chest is nowhere important to you," Harry said. Wormtail jumped around to   
  
see Sirius and Harry aiming their wands at him.  
  
"Er, hello Sirius er Harry, nice to see you my friends," Wormtail stuttered slightly.  
  
"Throw your wand down you traitor," Sirius said.  
  
"No, I don't think-,"   
  
"Stupefy." Sirius said.  
  
"Expelliarmus. " Harry said.  
  
Wormtails wand headed for Harry as Wormtail fell on his back.  
  
After making sure Wormtail was out Harry turned to Dudley.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Sirius and Harry levitated Wormtail up to Dumbledore's office. With Dudley quietly following. Once at   
  
the Gargoyle, Harry gave the password and they all rode up to the office. Once they were at the door. Sirius  
  
reached up to knock, but the door opened to reveal Dumbledore gesturing them all in.  
  
Dumbledore first asked how they caught Wormtail. So Harry explained how he couldn't find Dudley in   
  
the tower, then sent Hedwig for Sirius and the followed his trail using Padfoots nose. Then came upon   
  
Wormtail cornering Dudley asking where Harry and the chest were. Then how they disarmed Wormtail.  
  
After Harry's story of events, Dumbledore took Sirius' and Dudley's.  
  
Dudley explained that he was headed for the Great Hall to get a snack, but got lost. He came across a rat   
  
with a silver paw. Remembering what Harry said about his friend's rat, he said "Great I found Harry's rat,   
  
now I got to find Harry," that's how Wormtail realized Harry was at Hogwarts. He turned to a man with a   
  
silver hand and with a wand held out at him. Soon after Harry and Sirius showed up.  
  
Once Dumbledore got all their accounts he then took out his wand and muttered 'emovera ilversa imbla'   
  
(obviously I don't know Latin, however I used Pig Latin for the spells brownie points if you know what that   
  
says ;-P ) and put an animagus ward around the office. Then a well-healed stumped limb replaced Wormtail's   
  
silver arm. Then he went to the fireplace to call Professor Snape to bring the Veritaserum Potion, and then   
  
Dumbledore called McGonagal and asked her to come up. Finally Dumbledore asked Sirius to change to   
  
Padfoot as he contacted Cornelius Fudge.  
  
"Hello, professor, how are you this fine evening?" Fudge asked.  
  
It's going quite well, Cornelius, could it be possible to have you come over to the school. I have some   
  
news you'll be interested in," Dumbledore hinted.  
  
"Why, of course, Albus, never to busy for you. I'll be right over," after Dumbledore stepped away from   
  
the fireplace, the minister came right through. After brushing off his robes, he looked around and saw the two   
  
teenagers and a dog along with a thin man lying on the floor with no right arm. He immediately became   
  
suspicious and glared at Harry, for several seconds before facing Dumbledore.  
  
"What's going on Albus?" Fudge demanded as Professors Snape and McGonagal entered.  
  
"You'll see, Cornelius, lemon drop," Dumbledore offered calmly as Snape put three drops of truth potion   
  
below Wormtails tongue. Then Snape enervated him after taking off part of the spells. Leaving his neck and   
  
up free and his body paralyzed.  
  
Once Wormtail was awake. Dumbledore pulled some chairs but only Fudge took a seat.  
  
"Say your name and other preferences you go by."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail," Wormtail said his face twitching.  
  
"Not this again, Albus, Peter is dead, he was killed by Sirius Black right after the Potters were killed!"   
  
Cornelius yelled.  
  
"Cornelius, sit down! I forbid you to talk further until we've finished this interrogation. If you want I'll even  
  
let you ask questions after, I'm finished," Dumbledore said sternly and with the power that Cornelius   
  
immediately obeyed.  
  
Dumbledore lead the interrogation with the entire story of the illegal animagus, being Potters secret keeper,   
  
betraying the Potters to Voldemort, framing Sirius Black, hiding from death eaters. When they got to the part   
  
of how Harry let Sirius walk freely toward the castle, Cornelius glared at Harry who was standing three feet   
  
from him. Harry just stared directly back until Fudge turned back to Wormtail. Wormtail continue to say,   
  
how he escaped, found his master, helped bring him back to life with Harry's blood forcibly taken, flesh from   
  
the willing servant, and a bone of the father.  
  
After the interrogation Fudge got up angrily and started pacing, before stopping in front of Harry glaring.  
  
"Do you know, what you have done to my chances of staying in office?" Fudge hollered Harry crossed   
  
his arms and answered calmly back.  
  
"Do you realize what denying what the boy who lived witnessed, is all your own blinding fear. Thinking   
  
that covering your eyes with your hands is the best way to make sure doesn't see you or the world. That   
  
playing peek-a-boo with Voldemort was a suggestion by a fourteen-year-old boy. Who has faced Voldemort   
  
four times and lived to tell about it. Yes, I honestly see how your mind is still thinking, put the blame   
  
on the spell brained boy who lived will clean your record. That very well could be, but Dumbledore has   
  
the eyes of the entire wizarding world, unlike you throwing your power around showing the public that you   
  
did something to make the world safe. When all you did was make the public safety worse. I suppose your   
  
going to blame us for your lack of actions on Voldemort as well." Harry said calmly, and then started   
  
struggling when the minister grabbed his upper arms, pulling Harry off the floor with his legs dangling. Fudge   
  
pulled Harry close to his face.  
  
"Listen up boy-" the minister was cut off.  
  
"Cornelius, let the boy go!" Dumbledore threatened. Fudge looked to see Dumbledore's wand pointed at   
  
him.  
  
"Albus, you can't threaten me I'm the minister."  
  
"And I'm the headmaster of this school. I have the right to protect the students under my care through any   
  
force necessary. If there are bruises on his arms you will be charged with the assault of a student, and the   
  
school governors will not take pity of the harm on the boy who lived." Dumbledore continued to threaten.   
  
After one last tight squeeze on Harry's arms. Fudge dropped Harry hard. Harry slowly backed away rubbing   
  
his arms where the minister grabbed him.  
  
"Harry, show me your arms," Dumbledore said his wand lowered but still in hand. Harry rolled up his   
  
sleeves glaring at Fudge.  
  
Everyone in the room saw some bruises forming in the shape of hands. Where Fudge's hands were.  
  
"Minerva, take Harry up to the Gryfindor tower, take pictures of his arms, don't fix them, they'll be needed   
  
for the school governors to see tomorrow." Dumbledore said all humor completely gone for the night. Then   
  
Dumbledore turned back to Cornelius.  
  
"Cornelius, returning the truth with bodily injury is a terrible trait. If the denial of Voldemort doesn't boot   
  
you out of office. Then this assault of a student will, you have definitely blew your seat at the Ministry."  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Professor McGonagal accompanied the boys to Gryfindor tower. After she conjured a camera she took   
  
pictures of the bruises. As she was leaving Harry spoke up.  
  
"Professor?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"I'm wondering if Fudge could use these events against us?" Harry said. "Like he could get Dumbledore   
  
fired for threatening him."  
  
"Mr. Potter you must realize that the headmaster loves this school and all of the students. Those two things   
  
are the most important things in his life. When he sees either one threatened he does whatever it takes to   
  
protect anything he holds dear. Professor Dumbledore, the other teachers, even the students and house-elves   
  
would die to protect this school. If he must be fired for doing what is right, he'll quietly step down." Professor   
  
McGonagal said.  
  
"I just don't want him fired over me, professor, in fact I'm not really hurting. You've seen for yourself that   
  
I've had worse, shouldn't it be my decision if I should bring charges against the Minister?" Harry asked.  
  
"Honestly, Mr. Potter, Dumbledore has been trying to get Fudge out of office, I'm guessing that   
  
Dumbledore will use this assault as a way to kick him out. I can tell that you don't like Cornelius Fudge in   
  
office. Well we can get someone else to take his place, and by law professors are required to report   
  
physical actions against or students. Then the school board carries on the charges after a meeting to discuss   
  
where the consequences will go for this problem. They'll decide whether or not Fudge goes to trial."   
  
Professor McGonagal said. "Get some sleep Mr. Potter I believe we will probably go to a meeting directly   
  
after breakfast."  
  
The next day Harry awoke to an owl hooting, and it wasn't Hedwig. Harry looked above him to see Pig   
  
flying around. Immediately Harry sprang out of bed, he still hadn't sent Ron and Hermione's letter yet.   
  
Grabbing Pig with one quick swipe. Harry read Ron's letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
Hey, are you there? Are you okay? Do I need to send Dumbledore? Hermione even over and is staying   
  
with us, she's worried and so am I. Mum's about ready to attack your relatives, if you don't write. And soon.  
  
Ron & Hermione  
  
Quickly Harry wrote another letter to be sent with the other two.   
  
Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
Hey sorry it took so long. I sent Hedwig back to Privet Drive the day before Dudley's birthday. Aunt   
  
Petunia attacked her. She's been healing since. I'm doing fine I learned a lot that I've got to tell you the next   
  
we meet. Well get this I'm the heir of Gryfindor. I found out in the book of the Heirs of Gryfindor at the library.   
  
Sirius and I also captured Wormtail tonight. He cornered Dudley in the dungeons. Afterwards we took him to   
  
Dumbledore's office and interrogated him with Fudge in the room.  
  
Fudge started to accuse me saying it was my fault that he'd lose his seat in office. I told him that he'd done it   
  
to himself when he refused to listen to the boy who lived. He got mad and grabbed my arms pulling me off my  
  
feet. You should've seen Dumbledore; he's holding assault of a student of Fudge's head now. Says that the   
  
school governors would tear him out of office faster than his denial of Voldemort will. I'll tell you more   
  
lately, something's are hush, hush.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry tied all three letters to Pigs leg and he flew off to deliver the letters. Harry looked over to find   
  
Dudley's bed empty. 'Probably in the common room or in the Great Hall.' So Harry quickly dressed and   
  
headed downstairs. Harry stopped at the balcony. He saw Dudley looking at a small book. He saw Dudley   
  
making sounds for the letters in the words. Though he only knew half the alphabet. Harry walked down the   
  
stairs. Then he sat next to Dudley who looked up startled.  
  
"You know Dudley, you may be ready to start reading words tomorrow. We'll just get the rest of your letter   
  
sounds today. You're doing a very good job of catching up Dudley, it's only been a week and you are about   
  
to read words. I hope you've decided what kind of pet you want, you'll be getting one as soon as we get to   
  
Diagon Alley." Harry said complimenting.  
  
"Still stuck on an owl or cat," Dudley said.  
  
"It may help when you go pick your animal out. When I want and picked out Hedwig it was because of a   
  
connection that clicked at the shop." Harry explained. "Anyway let's eat breakfast and get the meeting over   
  
with, as soon as we finish the sooner we'll get you to read." They got up and went to the Great Hall.  
  
Once they got to the Great Hall they found more people than usual. Professors Dumbledore, Snape,   
  
McGonagal, and Padfoot were there. However so were Professors Flitwick, Sprout, as well as Remus   
  
Lupin and Mr. Weasley. Plus Minister Fudge and 9 wizards and witches he didn't know, whom he guessed   
  
was the school governors.   
  
Harry hurried over and welcomed his professors. Especially Professor Lupin and Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing, here? Why aren't you at the Dursley's and why's your cousin here?" Mr.   
  
Weasley asked quickly giving Harry a relived hug. Harry explained about there being death eater attacks near   
  
Privet Drive and of Hedwig being injured on her last run and still recovering.   
  
"Molly, Ron, and Hermione, oh heck everyone at the house has been worried sick. I caught the twin   
  
sending some pastries to your aunt and uncle. Ron and Hermione wanted to take a taxi to Privet Drive...   
  
oh well at least your safe," Mr. Weasley said patting Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry started to feel guilty for worrying the Weasleys after all there was a tower full of owls he could've   
  
used. He decided to change the subject.  
  
"So what are you doing here, Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm here because the Minister assaulted a student and I'm a school governor, though I'm not sure   
  
who's been assaulted yet, and since it's summer not to many students would be here," Mr. Weasley finished   
  
then looked at Harry putting two and two together. "It's you isn't it." Mr. Weasley said more as a statement   
  
than a question.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley." Harry said trying to read Mr. Weasley's expression.  
  
"Right, then," Mr. Weasley seemed to have a determined look then.   
  
Soon after everyone has eaten Dumbledore told everyone to follow him. Harry quickly caught a glimpse   
  
of Fudge following Dumbledore and the school governors following Fudge. Then the professors, Dudley, the   
  
Marauders and Harry following behind. They were soon taken to a round courtroom a tower of the castle.   
  
Once everyone got through the doors Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"Who shall take charge of this meeting?"   
  
"I will," Mr. Weasley said loudly and quickly, once the other governors agreed Mr. Weasley took charge.  
  
"Governors take your seats," Mr. Weasley said and after the governors took their seats Harry could see   
  
the room clearly. There was one table at the head of the room in a shape of a half moon. The governors sat   
  
in chairs around the arc leaving one chair in the center for Mr. Weasley. Then there were two chairs along the   
  
diameter of the table about five feet apart with two benches behind the chairs.   
  
"Minister please take the seat on your left and the student assaulted take the seat on the right. Everyone else   
  
have a seat in a bench behind the person your a witness for or supporting." Mr. Weasley explained, after   
  
everyone had settled behind Harry.  
  
Soon Mr. Weasley called the meeting to order. They started off with saying their names. Everyone   
  
gasped when Harry introduced himself. Then both parties explained what happened. Fudge got to speak   
  
first. (Okay I'm terrible with timelines so just think of it going along with Harry's view point of his school years).  
  
"Every year the stories coming out of this boys mouth become, queerer and queerer. The first time I meet   
  
Mr. Potter he ran away from home after blowing up his aunt claiming it was an accident, then he claimed at   
  
the end of third that Sirius Black was innocent. In fourth year he claimed that you-know-who kidnapped him   
  
during the third task at the triwizard tournament and was back to power, then he accused me of denying   
  
everything he's said and said I'd use his spelled brain (spell as in seizure, an no offence to Epileptics or   
  
anybody with seizure disorders, I happen to have Epilepsy too) as an excuse for my denial, I wrongfully   
  
admit to losing control and letting my anger out on the boy, and give Harry my apology," Fudge said turning   
  
to Harry.  
  
"Denied, minister," Harry simply said.  
  
"Why's that Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"One because he's trying to suck up to you people, not me, plus everything he said proves he is in denial.   
  
I ask you to hear my side, before you take what he says on stone tablet." Harry said.  
  
"Granted, continue please Harry," Mr. Weasley said hiding a smile.  
  
"Yes, sir, and thank you," Harry took a deep breath to gather his thoughts, before starting his story.  
  
"First off, I'm curious who here had performed some wandless magic whenever they were angry and   
  
scared?" Everyone was still until Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley raised their hands. Then every other witch   
  
and wizard in the room raised their hand. "Okay, thank you, now the night I blew up my aunt I was angry.   
  
She was insulting my father calling him a dead beat, and she called my mother the bitch of the family who   
  
had a pup that was deformed and retarded that should've been drowned the moment I was placed on the   
  
Dursley's doorstep. In fact Dudley," Harry gestured to his cousin, "can back up this story if need be, anyway   
  
I blew her up in rage. I got my trunk and packed then took the knight bus to the Leaky Cauldron, where   
  
Minister Fudge was waiting for me. He waved the 'little accident' at the time. Then throughout my third year   
  
Gryfindor tower got invaded by Sirius Black. Everyone including me thought he was trying to kill me. My   
  
best friend Ron Weasley had a rat named Scabbers. We thought Hermione Granger's cat ate Scabbers; she's   
  
my other best friend. One night we went to see Hagrid his hippogriff was about to be executed. So we wanted  
  
to comfort him Hermione was making tea when she found Scabbers hiding in a sugar dish. Ron took   
  
Scabbers back and we headed back up to the school. Sirius Black dragged Ron into a passageway under   
  
the Whomping Willow. Hermione and I followed after them. At first we thought Sirius was going to kill us, then   
  
Professor Lupin showed up. He and Sirius proved to us that Scabbers was an animagus, and was really Peter   
  
Pettigrew. So Peter confused to being the secret keeper, who betrayed my parents. Then he managed   
  
to get away in his rat form on the way back to the castle. I tried to explain it all to the Minister, however   
  
he wouldn't listen claiming I was under some spell, or was brainwashed by Sirius Black. Anyway moving   
  
on, once Wormtail got away he went back to Voldemort," Harry saw most of the governors' flinch,   
  
except for Mr. Weasley, "and helped kidnapped Bertha Jorkins. Through her, Voldemort found out that   
  
Hogwarts was having the Tri-wizard Tournament. He sent a loyal servant in using polyjuice potion to   
  
impersonate Professor Moody. The servant's name was Barty Crouch Jr," Harry paused and gathered his   
  
thoughts while everyone gasped in surprise.  
  
"Didn't he die?" a woman named Margie White asked.  
  
Harry quickly explained how Mrs. Crouch impersonated her son and died in prison impersonating her son.  
  
"Anyway, Crouch put my name in the Goblet under another school. So anyway on the third task Crouch   
  
took the Cup to the maze and turned it into a portkey. Both Cedric Diggory and I agreed to take the cup   
  
together making it a tied victory for Hogwarts. We ended up at a graveyard where Peter killed Cedric and   
  
performed a ritual to bring Voldemort back to power," again Harry paused at the gasps. "I dueled with   
  
Voldemort, then quickly ran and grabbed Cedric's dead body and the portkey taking it back to Hogwarts,   
  
we found out who Crouch was the spy, when he dragged me away from Professor Dumbledore. Then he   
  
confused to everything under a truth potion. However when the MINISTER went to question Crouch, he   
  
brought a dementor along, the dementor attacked Crouch with a kiss before Fudge could question him.   
  
When we explained what I saw he started quoting the article from Rita Skeeter. Talking about spells and me   
  
being crazy. He just said in his testimony and I quote 'I'd use his spelled brain as an excuse for my denial,' He   
  
just admitted to thinking I have spells." Harry said putting in that point and looked at Fudge.   
  
"Strike one, minister,"  
  
"Of all the-," Fudge said growing upset.  
  
"Hold it minister I'm not finished..." Harry turned back to the governors.  
  
"Don't tell me-.." Fudge was cut off again.  
  
"Minister, Harry has the floor, you may have a defense once he is through. Carry on Harry," Mr. Weasley   
  
said.  
  
"Finally, last night Peter was in the castle and I stupefied him and brought him to Dumbledore's office.   
  
Dumbledore called the minister and brought him to Hogwarts. Fudge listened to everything Peter said,   
  
pretty much what I just said, one he was finished Fudge said 'do you know what you have done to my   
  
chances of staying in office?' then I said. 'do you realize that denying what the boy-who-lived witnessed, is   
  
all your blinding fear, and the best way to hide from Voldemort is by the peek-a-boo method, if you can't   
  
see him he won't see you, and have it be suggested to you by a fourteen year old boy.' Then I said that   
  
'Showing the public you did something by putting Black prison, when all you did was make the public safety   
  
worse, and that he'd would probably blame that on me as well, then he got mad and grabbed my arms. He   
  
pulled me roughly off my feet then started to tell me off when Dumbledore pulled his wand on Fudge for   
  
assaulting a student. I still have the bruises," Harry said rolling up his sleeves. He showed the bruises, even   
  
as going as far as going around the table and showing them to all the governors close up, then looked at the   
  
minister. "For the assault of a defenseless fourteen, almost fifteen year old boy, Stike two, minister." Then   
  
Harry took his seat again.  
  
"Now let's go back to the Minister's first line last night, 'do you know what you have done to my chances   
  
of staying in office?' He's saying that he wants the title for being the Minister of Magic, but he isn't willing to   
  
do the work or handle the responsibilities that comes with the job, Strike three minister and your out of office,"   
  
Harry said.  
  
"Got anything to say in your defense Minister? No, then any more questions?" Mr. Weasley asked but the   
  
minister wasn't paying attention he was just sitting and glaring at Harry.  
  
Harry however quickly turned to Dumbledore who was sitting behind him on a bench.  
  
"Sir, this isn't a trial right, it's just a meeting for the next course of action isn't it?" Harry asked whispering.  
  
"That's correct," Dumbledore whispered back.  
  
Once Harry turned back Margie spoke up.  
  
"You say, Sirius Black is innocent, do you know where he is, Harry?" she asked.  
  
"We are not here to discuss Sirius Black, ma'am, we are here about the assault from the minister," Harry said.  
  
"Could either one of you show any evidences for both your stories?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"I-er," Fudge stumbled.  
  
"No, offense sir, I just showed you the bodily evidence, plus four other witnesses. That's enough   
  
evidence" Harry glanced at Dumbledore who nodded. "Plus we have Peter in custody, so I demand a trial   
  
on assault for the minister and for negligence over his duties to the wizarding world, along with the reopening   
  
of Sirius Black's trial and start one for Peter Pettigrew, and I demand to represent Sirius Black and my   
  
own trial, and I refuse to say anymore" Harry said.  
  
Suddenly Fudge spoke up. "What trial Sirius Black never had a trial?" everyone at the table gasped.  
  
"Okay change the sport to softball Strike four, your out." Harry said smiling.  
  
"What do you mean no trial?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"I refuse to say another word," Fudge said clasping his mouth shut.  
  
Then Mr. Weasley turned to the other governors.  
  
"All those in favor of continuing the minister to trial?" Mr. Weasley raised his hand along with all the   
  
other governors.  
  
"All those against," no one moved. "Right, Minister Fudge, we are taking you to trial. After the ministry   
  
opens Sirius Black's case." Mr. Weasley said and hitting a mallet (is that right?) on the table.  
  
"But this will get into the hands of Rita Skeeter she'll be blowing this out of proportion," Fudge exclaimed.  
  
"Strike five, minister, I thought you believed everything Rita wrote? Besides so what she back washed   
  
Dumbledore and myself, why shouldn't you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because, I'm the minister of magic, one of the most famous wizards of our day," Fudge said.  
  
"As Professor Lockhart once told me 'fame is a fickle friend, celebrity is as celebrity does. He was a goof   
  
at the time, but the line fits don't you think," Harry said.  
  
"You've gotten a big mouth, mouthing off your elders," Fudge said glaring.  
  
"I only mouth off to someone that's wrong and doesn't listen to reason, minister," Harry paused. "Like I   
  
said last night your putting all the blame on my spellful mind, that you just admitted you never truly believed."  
  
"Well that's lovely, but we'll stop now, I would like to point out minister that a fourteen year old boy has a   
  
much better speech prepared. He also seems to have a very intelligent mind. He must not be affected by   
  
those spells often. Spells tend to impair a person's speaking ability. (Okay that is true but not every person   
  
has that happen. My speech had gotten worse after every seizure I've had, it effects everyone differently.   
  
I know about five people with seizure disorders 4 of them has a little speech problem.) I don't think you   
  
should listen to everything you read. I'm also upset in what I hear about Voldemort rising and you denying it   
  
to the public. Your in for a rough time minister." Mr. Weasley said then turned to Harry.  
  
"You all shall be updated on the trial dates, and Mr. Potter, we'll get the ministry ready for the case on   
  
Black," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Now hold it, school governor I'm the minister you can't take over the ministry," Fudge exclaimed but   
  
Harry spoke back.  
  
"Actually, sir, with you being under investigation, you can no longer control the ministry. However the   
  
person who starts representing your case gains control of the lawful decisions," Harry said smiling.  
  
"Oh, s**t," Fudge whispered.  
  
"I agree, it sounds like you left me a fine mess," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
The next week came by in a blur. Dudley was now reading up to four letter words. Sirius was happy about   
  
getting free and Hagrid wrote saying his task was a success. That he would be back in two days.  
  
Harry came down to breakfast and saw Dudley whispering to Professor Dumbledore who nodded. Then   
  
Sirius saw Harry.  
  
"Ah, Harry join us will you," Sirius said obviously to get Dudley's and Dumbledore's attention. As soon as   
  
Harry sat down Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"Harry, I think it's time for Dudley to read a book, besides Remus has agreed to take you and Dudley to   
  
Diagon Alley the day after tomorrow," Dumbledore said gesturing to Remus who has stayed at Hogwarts   
  
since the meeting wanting to help Harry get Sirius free.  
  
"Er, right," Remus said quickly.  
  
"I haven't gotten my letter yet, sir, plus we'll need a list for Dudley won't we?" Harry asked.  
  
"You both will get your list before you leave for Diagon Alley, I thought you might enjoy doing something   
  
outside the castle on your birthday." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Well that would be nice," Harry said.  
  
"Then it's settled, now hotcakes Harry?"  
  
  
  
Two Days Later...  
  
Harry and Dudley walked down to breakfast together. After several minutes Remus came into the Great   
  
Hall carrying two letters. He passed them to the owners, who both read from their own letters.  
  
Harry went through his standard list and stopped at his dark arts books.  
  
Secrets of Dueling by Sharon Bella  
  
Defensive Defense of the Dark Arts by Clicka Charo  
  
Defensive Muggle Fighting by Clicka Charo  
  
"Wow, pretty unique books for DADA," Harry said.  
  
Dudley read his letter out loud and asked for help from Harry every now and then. The only thing Dudley   
  
needed was an unmarked uniform since he wasn't going to be sorted until he starts his first year of magic.   
  
(Just picture Harry's first uniform in the movie before he was sorted. A black tie with the Hogwarts Crest).   
  
And of course some pencils, paper, erasers, some quills, ink, and parchment. Plus a choice of and owl, cat,   
  
or toad.  
  
When Harry didn't hear a list for books, he asked Remus about it.  
  
"That's because we'll be covering so many books that I'll be providing them all. We have to catch up with   
  
almost 6 years of education in one. So we'll have lots to do Dudley. So eat up and we'll go," Remus said.  
  
After flooing to Diagon Alley, Dudley became wide eye looking at every person, every shop, and just   
  
every item. The first place they stopped at was Gringotts. After giving the vault key to the goblin and getting   
  
in a cart. Harry said to Dudley.  
  
"Brace yourself."  
  
"Wh-" but Dudley was cut off as the cart lurched and speed underground.  
  
Soon they stopped at Harry's vault and Harry was glad to see that Dudley was too sick to notice Harry's   
  
money. As soon as Harry got a pouch full of galleons, sickles, and knuts. He hurried back to the cart. As   
  
soon as they got back to ground level Dudley ran out of Gringotts to open air. Harry and Remus chuckled   
  
after him. After Dudley's stomach settled Harry went and bought some more school robes, then stopped by   
  
the bookstore to get his schoolbooks, plus a few pleasure-reading books. He found some books by muggle   
  
authors and he saw two interesting titles and covers by Sandra Brown, Unspeakable and Standoff he pulled   
  
them out and read the previews (All of these authors, stories, and previews were taken from real books that   
  
do not belong to me, The third story is my number one favorite book and hero even more than Harry Potter.)  
  
Unspeakable---   
  
See no evil  
  
Carl Herbold is a cold-blooded psychopath who loves violence, a murderer who has just escaped the   
  
penitentiary where he was serving a life sentence. Bent on revenge, his is on his way back to where he began-   
  
Blewer County, Texas  
  
Hear no evil  
  
Born deaf, lately widowed, Anna Corbett fights to keep the ranch that is her son's birthright, unaware   
  
that she is at the center of Carl Herbold's horrific scheme- and that her world of silence and self-imposed   
  
isolation is about to explode.  
  
Speak no evil  
  
A drifter, whose casual air belies his troubled past, Jack Sawyer arrives at Anna's ranch asking for work,   
  
while hoping to protect the innocent woman and her son from Herbold's rage. But Sawyer can no longer out   
  
run the secrets that stalk him- or the day of reckoning awaiting them all...  
  
Standoff  
  
TV reporter Tiel McCoy is driving down nterstate 20 on her way to New Mexico for a well-earned   
  
vacation. But her itinerary is rewritten when she hears on the radio that the teenage daughter of well-known   
  
Fort Worth multimillionaire Russell Dendy has been kidnapped. At least that's the official report. In truth   
  
Sabra Dendy is pregnant and has run away with her boyfriend, Ronnie Davison. After calling her editor, Tiel   
  
abandons her holiday plans in favor of pursuing the story.  
  
Then in a town called Rojo Flats, during an innocuous visit to a convenience store, Tiel will come up close   
  
and personal with the barrel of a gun, the desperate young lovers- and the scoop of a lifetime.  
  
In the electrifying standoff that follow, she will meet and grow to trust a strangely farmilier local rancher   
  
whom fate has also sent to the scene of the crime. She will learn why the two young runaways fear the wealthy  
  
father of one of them even more than the FBI... and why, casting off a reporter's impartiality, she must defend   
  
them agaisnt a world bent on their destruction.  
  
Harry was now interested after reading the previews then his eye caught on one other book.   
  
The Mark of Zorro by Johnston McCulley. Harry quickly read the preview again.  
  
The Mark of Zorro  
  
The Classic Adventure that Launched a Legend!  
  
Old California, in a bygone era of sprawling haciendas and haughty caballeros, suffers beneath the   
  
whiplash of oppression. Missions are pillaged, native peasants are abused, and innocent men and women   
  
are prosecuted by the corrupt governor and his army.  
  
But a champion of freedom rides the highways. His identity hidden behind a mask, the laughing outlaw   
  
Zorro defies the tyrant's might. A deadly marksman and a demon swordsman, his flashing blade leaves   
  
behind... The Mark of Zorro.  
  
Harry remembered trying to watch the Disney's show Zorro starring Guy Williams. However, the   
  
Dursley's always stuffed him in the closet. What he did see though, entertained him a lot. Especially the   
  
sword fighting scenes. When he was a kid he used to imagine what it be like to have Zorro save him from   
  
his tyrants Aunt and Uncle. Of course, Hagrid fit the description of Zorro pretty well. A big scary unknown   
  
man came to him in the black of night carrying a pink umbrella and threatened the Durleys leaving the mark   
  
of a pig on Dudley. With all his face covered by black and a long enough to be a cape. Suddenly it clicked.   
  
Hagrid was his El Zorro. The fox that whisked him away from the Dursleys...his hero.  
  
Remus and Dudley watched Harry stare at a black book with a red Z on the cover. Remus could tell   
  
that Harry was thinking deeply. Then watched as Harry got wide eyed over an idea. Harry snapped   
  
around to Remus.  
  
"Something wrong, Harry?" Remus asked though he wasn't really too worried considering to Harry's   
  
thoughtful face.  
  
"Professor, when's Hagrid's birthday?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure why?" Remus asked now confused.  
  
"I have a gift for him," Harry said smiling and grabbed another large print edition. That one for Hagrid   
  
apparently and the paperback for himself.  
  
Harry paid for the books. Then they went so he could stock up of his school supplies and potion supplies.   
  
Then both boys got fitted for robes and finally to Dudley's eagerness the pet shop. Harry told Dudley to   
  
take his time and pick the animal he feels a connection to.  
  
After a half hour of searching Dudley stopped at a black kitten with green eyes. She was lying on her side,   
  
looking out the cage with her eyes slightly open. However as soon as she saw Dudley she opened her   
  
eyes completely, got up and leaned against the front of her carrier with her paws. Looking expectantly at   
  
Dudley. Dudley stopped moving down the line as soon as he saw her. They were both staring at each   
  
other. The connection was so strong Harry and Remus saw and felt it. Harry could also tell that Dudley   
  
was shocked at the magic he felt. Suddenly Dudley turned and ran out of the shop.  
  
Harry and Remus looked at each other. Harry pulled out his pouch and handed it to Remus. Harry then   
  
lifted the cage with the black kitten and gave to Remus.  
  
"Can you purchase her, see if she has a name, and meet us outside, I'll go see to Dudley," Harry said   
  
walking out the shop. He immediately found his cousin, in shock from the shop, standing in front of Draco   
  
Malfoy.  
  
"Watch, where your going, mudblood!" Malfoy sneered disgustedly and Dudley just stood in the same   
  
spot. They began to draw attention from the people around them.  
  
"Hello, Malfoy, something wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"If it isn't dead meat Potter, you hanging out with Pigs as well now?" Malfoy sneered, Harry heard the   
  
people around them gasp and whisper 'Harry Potter'.  
  
"Where'd you purchase this nasty mudblood blob?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Must of been down the street from where you purchased that Ken doll, plastic hair," Harry retorted.  
  
As soon as Malfoy stopped trying to figure out what a Ken doll was, he was about to argue back.   
  
When Remus stepped out of the pet shop carrying the black kitten in her cage. He walked over.  
  
"Malfoy, you remember Professor Lupin don't you, he's going to be tutoring at Hogwarts this year." Harry   
  
said grinning.  
  
Malfoy sneered and walked away.  
  
Harry turned back to Remus and Dudley. Dudley slowly and carefully took the kitten out of the cage.   
  
While Harry looked at the crowd starring openly at him.   
  
"Good afternoon people may I help you with something?" Harry asked then everyone quickly stopped   
  
their trance and started to separate. When Harry turned back to Dudley and Remus again Dudley was   
  
holding the kitten.  
  
"What's the scoop on her?" Harry asked.  
  
"She's a five week old kitten, her name's Coal, and seems to like it. She's not magical and doesn't have   
  
any special powers-," Remus however was cut off.  
  
"No powers? What about this strange feeling in my gut?" Dudley asked.  
  
"That's unconditional love you feel, Dudley, nothing more than that," Harry explained.  
  
"Unconditional love? Never heard of it," Dudley said.  
  
"It means what it says. Your feeling the love for something other than yourself, and nothing will change   
  
what you feel. For instance, Coal's leg could be cut off tomorrow, and you'd still love her the same as   
  
today," Harry said. "And the feeling is being returned by Coal, she'd love you even if you lost a leg, you   
  
both are just feeling each others love, pretty much... understand?"  
  
"Yeah I think so," Dudley said and Harry watched as Dudley's porky face lit up.  
  
"You mean like how Dad still loves me even though he found out I'm a wizard?" Dudley asked thoughtfully.  
  
"That's correct," Harry said.  
  
"But mum doesn't," Dudley said sadly  
  
"Dudley, your mum is sick, she had to see a shrink. And to be honest Dudley, lately I've been thinking   
  
about why she didn't help your reading. I think she knew you were a wizard," Harry said and both   
  
Dudley and Remus stared at him open mouthed.  
  
"How would she know?" Dudley asked.  
  
"I've been asking myself, why she never taught you to read. I think I remember her going over reading   
  
with you when we were about three. (A/N: I had a friend who came here from England in the seventh   
  
grade, she said they went to school between ages 3-16 in Great Britain, if this is wrong let me know,   
  
here in US they teach us alphabet around 4 or 5 then write alphabet, spell our names at 5 or 6. Then read   
  
at 6 or 7. We go to school from 4-17 or 5-18 here). She's been saying your teachers taught you wrong and   
  
sat you down to confuse your reading. She probably just figure that she would have a good excuse to keep   
  
you from going to Hogwarts if you can't read," Harry paused. "I don't know, how they let you through   
  
muggle school- oh, wait, Aunt Petunia always made me do your homework, since homework was 75-85%   
  
of your grade, you always got C's or B's in your classes because your lack of test scores would only make   
  
a difference. How did you pass, Smeltings, er wait you bullied the other kids right?" Harry asked then   
  
Dudley nodded  
  
"Well it'd be the same thing then," Harry said. "But it all could be a coincidence, she could just be wanting   
  
you to depend on her. But the more I think about it the whole knowing your wizard thing fits, too."  
  
"I don't recall ever doing magic, Harry, how would she have known?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Maybe you did things when you were younger, and not remember, she probably even told Uncle   
  
Vernon I did some of the things, trying to hide it from him and you," Harry suggested.  
  
"What does she have against magic?" Dudley asked.  
  
"I'm not sure Dudley, you'll have to ask her," Harry said then Remus spoke up.  
  
"Well let's head on back to Hogwarts, boys. I have a meeting with Dumbledore," so they quickly flooed   
  
back to Hogwarts.  
  
As soon as they all jumped into the common room. Harry and Dudley dropped their packages on the   
  
table and let Coal out of her cage to explore the common room.  
  
"The headmaster will want to speak with you both at 4 o'clock sharp in the Great Hall."  
  
"We'll be there," Dudley quickly said. Harry looked at Dudley then glanced at Remus suspiciously.  
  
"What about?" Harry asked.  
  
"I believe he wants us to sit down and completely set a study plan for Dudley, like the finer details of   
  
what to teach him and what you'll be teaching him next summer, Harry so you can be ready," Remus said.  
  
"Oh, okay then," Harry said as he went and sat on the sofa. He looked at the clock and saw it read 2:00.  
  
"Dudley, grab a couple of books and try reading them here on the sofa," Harry said.  
  
Harry heard Dudley shuffle some things at the table and swished over. Harry felt and deep incline in the   
  
sofa to his left. He quickly balanced himself. He helped Dudley sound out the words every now and then.   
  
Dudley reread the books until he could read the books without any messed up words, Harry then said he   
  
could stop. He also felt his pant leg move, he looked down and saw Coal putting her front paws on his leg.   
  
Harry bent down and picked her up in one hand he placed her in his lap. He petted her a couple minutes   
  
then she crawled over to Dudley whose hand she licked. They laughed when she attacked her tail. It was   
  
taping on the couch to her right, she saw it flick in the corner of her eye and then pounced and missed her   
  
tail when she jumped and ended up behind her. Harry got up and got a new quill, he didn't want her to get   
  
poisoned by ink, and sat back down. He flicked the feather around as she chased, attacked, and chewed it.   
  
He then handed the feather to Dudley. They were passing the time laughing and playing with her.  
  
At 3:35 Hedwig flew to Harry, landing on the armrest next to him and screeched at him while glaring at Coal.  
  
Harry started laughing more.  
  
"It's alright girl, she isn't mine, and she's Dudley's. You know you're my only girl."  
  
Hedwig stopped screeching, and hooted then reached forward to nibble his ear.  
  
"Your forgiven, want to meet Coal properly? No attacking her for a meal. Dudley please tell Coal the   
  
same, we should have them be friends, immediately. Not have them fight on two ends of the food chain."   
  
Harry said.  
  
After warning Coal, Dudley set her on the middle cushion. Harry moved Hedwig to the other side of the   
  
cushion as well. Both Harry and Dudley were ready to defend their companions if need be. Both Coal and   
  
Hedwig sized each other up. Coal then started crawling to Hedwig and rubbed her head against Hedwig   
  
slightly. Then Hedwig wrapped a wing around Coal. Both Harry and Dudley let out a breath that they have   
  
been holding. Once they separated the two pets. Dudley held Coal and Harry had Hedwig on his shoulder   
  
as they walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
As soon as they walked into the Great Hall there was a thunderous commotion.  
  
"SURPRISE...HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!" Harry gaped open mouthed, and then closed it as   
  
confetti fell all over him and Hedwig. She got aggravated and flew his shoulder, shrugging some of confetti   
  
all over Harry. Harry just looked around at the transformed Great Hall; there were rainbows in the ceiling   
  
enchanted to spell out Happy Birthday. The only table (the head table) was covered with red and gold party   
  
hats, plates, presents, and a full sheet cake with a picture of him catching a snitch on the cake. He then saw   
  
all the quests Ron, Hermione, Sirius (as Padfoot), Remus, all the Weasleys including Bill and Charlie,   
  
Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonagal, Snape (though he doesn't look to cheerful), Madam Pomfrey, plus his   
  
dorm mates Dean Seamus, and Neville, Nearly Headless Nick, and my gosh is that Moaning Myrtle?! Harry   
  
was speechless and frozen. Dudley pushed Harry with one hand, since the other held Coal.  
  
Everyone was smiling and quietly waiting for his first response after the shock. However, they weren't   
  
getting any.  
  
Finally, Snape spoke up.  
  
"For once, Mr. Potter, your speechless this summer," Snape said and everyone who was at Hogwarts   
  
during the summer including Harry laughed. Everyone else looked confuse, yet smiled anyway.  
  
"Wow, a party? For me?" Harry whispered.  
  
"For you mate, you didn't wonder why you get no note or card this morning?" Harry whispered.  
  
"No, I guess it slipped my mind from the trip to Diagon Alley." Harry said then he smiled.  
  
"Good afternoon everybody, I huh thank you for coming," Harry said as Ron and Hermione came over.   
  
Ron and Harry high fived, then Hermione gave him a quick hug. They then pulled him over too the cake. On   
  
the cake were 15 flames, though no candles. They stopped in front of it. A camera started flying around   
  
taking picture of the three in front of the cake.  
  
"Make a wish, Harry," Hermione said holding his arm in her hand.  
  
"For what? I've got Ron and you, what else do I need?" Harry asked putting his arms around both there   
  
shoulders, then smiled as a picture was taken, both Hermione and Ron blushed and smiled lightly to each   
  
other then back to Harry.  
  
"Then wish for someone else or a miracle," Hermione laughed.  
  
Harry paused and thought of something, let go of his friends and bent closer to the cake. He then blew   
  
all the candles out in one breath. Then everyone felt a slight breeze for a second, which disappeared as   
  
quickly as it started.  
  
"Well what'd you wish for?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, Ron he can't tell or it won't come true," Hermione said laughing.  
  
"Only if you believe it, I'll you both later," Harry said whispering.  
  
Dobby then appeared ready to cut the cake.  
  
"And you may stay Dobby, did you make this cake yourself?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter, Dobby made all himself," Dobby said standing proudly and smiling.  
  
"Thanks Dobby, I insist you stay for the party as well," Harry smiled back to Dobby.  
  
"Will do, sir," Dobby said cutting into the cake. After everybody had a piece of white cake and a scoop   
  
of ice cream. Everyone sat around the table talking and laughing. Harry finally went and opened his presents   
  
after everyone had encouraged him. After opening his presents. Almost everyone left who wasn't staying at   
  
Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione took Harry aside and said that Dumbledore said they could stay at Hogwarts   
  
with him the rest of the summer.  
  
Couple hours later the Weasley's, except for Ron, bid farewell to Harry. Mrs. Weasley hugged him first   
  
and after everyone else said good-bye; she hugged both him and Ron at the same time.  
  
"Both of you be good for Dumbledore, and be careful," Mrs. Weasley said sternly, though she was smiling.   
  
She then hugged Hermione and to Dudley's surprises him as well.  
  
Once the Weasleys were gone Harry went straight to Hagrid, since he hadn't been able to say more than   
  
a few words to Hagrid during the party. Hagrid pulled Harry into a big bear hug.  
  
"Hallo, Harry, I heard what the muggles did to ya, ya all right," Hagrid asked looking over Harry's person.  
  
Harry smiled and answered back. "I'm doing better, Hagrid and I've missed you, and Hogwarts really isn't   
  
the same without you."  
  
Hagrid laughed as he wiped away tears.  
  
"Thanks Harry it's good to be back, I'm gonna head on back to me hut. Fang ill prob'ly miss and need   
  
exercised Stop by tomorrow after breakfast, I'll have some rock cakes and tea. You bring along Ron and   
  
Hermione... and your cousin is welcome." Hagrid said looking over at the group talking with Dumbledore.  
  
"Will do Hagrid." Harry said smiling then walked beside Hagrid until he passed the group.  
  
"Good night everyone," Hagrid said to the group and everyone gave a good night back as he left.  
  
"Harry, did you enjoy you party?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes sir, whose idea was it? I owe them a thank you," Harry said.  
  
"It's your cousin's idea mostly," Dumbledore said smiling toward Dudley who was standing shyly just   
  
beyond the group.  
  
"You, Dudley, thank you, why'd you do this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mainly because your teaching me to read, it's a small thank you, plus we made a deal and I planned to   
  
follow through," Dudley said softly.  
  
"Well thank you, Dudley," Harry said then he turned to the headmaster.  
  
"Sir, do you by chance know Hagrid's birthday is?" Harry asked.  
  
"Indeed it was three weeks ago on July 9th," Dumbledore said.  
  
"S**t," Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Harry!" both Ron and Hermione said for different reasons. Ron was shocked and laughing, while   
  
Hermione scowled at Harry's language.  
  
Dumbledore just laughed and said.  
  
"Not to worry, he won't hold it against you, especially when you just found a gift today."  
  
"How-," Harry stopped then shock his head. "Never mind, I'll just give it to him tomorrow." He then   
  
turned to Hermione, Ron, and Dudley. "Hagrid says we can see him in his hut tomorrow. He'll have some   
  
tea and rocks for us."  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
That evening Ron, Hermione and Harry were talking in front of the fire. Harry explained what happened   
  
with the Dursley's when Dumbledore came and what has changed at Privet Drive. Even saying that his aunt   
  
may of known about Dudley being a wizard. After that Hermione asked why there was a school governors   
  
meeting, and that Ron's father was putting in more hours at the ministry after the meeting and he wasn't   
  
saying why, or what the meeting was even about.  
  
So Harry went ahead and explained about the chest, him finding out that only an heir can use it. How   
  
Voldemort sent Wormtail after it, how Sirius and him caught Wormtail, how they brought the Minister into   
  
the questioning, and how Fudge accused Harry for his ruined reputation, and what he said back and how   
  
Fudge assaulted and tried to threaten him. Then he said that Dumbledore taken Fudge to the school   
  
governors. Harry explained how Ron's dad took charge and will help the trial for Sirius, Wormtail, and the   
  
Minister get underway. Harry smiled as Ron sat straighter and cheered proudly for his father.  
  
"Can you believe it my dad's the acting Minister of Magic, oh wow," Ron said excitedly, and then he   
  
calmed immediately. "Why didn't we know about it, if fact why isn't anything in the paper yet?"  
  
"I think because Dumbledore needs to change a few things for an article. We can't tell the people yet that   
  
Sirius caught Wormtail and brought him to us. We need to set a few things before the press finds out." Harry   
  
said.  
  
Hermione was still thinking to Harry's tail however.  
  
"Fudge attacked, you?" Hermione asked slightly worried.  
  
"Yes he did," Harry said rolling his sleeves up and showing mostly greenish yellow bruise.  
  
"That's sick but it's wicked, Harry, does it hurt?" Ron asked leaning over to get a closer look at the bruise.  
  
"Just a little," Harry said laughing as Ron grabbed his arm and rolled it around to get an even better look.  
  
"What is it with boys and bruises, cuts, and scars?" Hermione asked looking sickly at Harry's arm.  
  
"Gosh, where do you want us to start, Hermione?" Ron asked as both Harry and Ron laughed.  
  
"They're interesting because they tell a story, plus they help build a persons character," Harry said.  
  
"Okay, I think I get the story, but what do you mean character?" Hermione asked slightly confused.  
  
"Like it helps to learn about your strengths and weaknesses. Like how a baby does something against it's   
  
mothers warning. Like getting to close to the stove. A baby touches it for an instant and gets burned. They   
  
learn two things from the burn. Stay away from the stove and listen to mama. It strengthens their understanding   
  
of their world making them realize they aren't invincible," Harry explained.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione were silent for a moment taking it all in. They then both reacted differently to   
  
Harry's suddenly thoughtful mind.  
  
"Oh no not another Hermione," Ron said sighing.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Harry, you have a central intelligence," Hermione said gasping. "I knew you were smart, but   
  
my gosh, is this what Snape meant earlier when he said you were speechless, it must also be why   
  
Dumbledore is making you the debate club leader... what wrong Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry started   
  
to look uncomfortable.  
  
"I don't like giving my thought process a label, it sounds like I have a computer chip wedged in my brain.   
  
Dudley said it as well on the Hogwarts Express. It made me just as uncomfortable then as well," Harry said   
  
then he got up.  
  
"I know you didn't know, and I'm not mad, just don't label my thoughts okay. I'm going to bed," Harry   
  
said heading for the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Harry?" Ron called getting up and following Harry.  
  
"Yeah Ron," Harry said turning around.  
  
"How about a label for me, so I can brag about it instead?" Ron said smiling and joking.  
  
"Are you sure, because dimwit is highly over used," Harry contoured smiling.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right, how about giving me all the reasons I'm a dimwit, anyway," Ron said slinging   
  
an arm around Harry's neck and slightly leaning on him. Hermione stayed in front of the fire thinking what   
  
Harry said about labeling his mind and snickering at the 'boys' conversation on the way to the dormitory.   
  
With Ron interrupting each phrase before Harry finished.  
  
"Remember when you-"  
  
"That's just a rumor,"  
  
"How about when-"  
  
"Whoever says that is a liar,"  
  
"Don't forget the time,"  
  
"Wasn't me, come on Harry give me a reason already,"   
  
"Oh, did I mention,"  
  
"Hey, you saw Bill and Charlie, right?" Ron asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes, but why the change in subject?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because, I have no more excuses."  
  
The next morning after breakfast Ron, Hermione and Harry headed to Hagrids hut, while Dudley wanted   
  
to explore the castle. Of coarse Harry honestly knew Dudley was just to scared of Hagrid and Ron, (though   
  
he seemed quite friendly with Hermione) but he didn't say anything. Harry was carrying a brown package   
  
with double twisted twine.  
  
"So what'd you get Hagrid?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, you'll see in a minute," Hermione said exasperated.  
  
"Okay, what'd you wish for Harry, you haven't said yet," Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Hey, he said he'd tell us," Ron said.  
  
"Your right, I wished that Hagrid would like my present," Harry said smiling as Hermione giggled at   
  
Ron's expression.  
  
"Okay, Harry enough of the circle of conversation about the present, the suspense is killing me," Ron   
  
complained they were now about ten feet from Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Great, what would you like on your headstone?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
"How about 'kiss my arse, Potter'" Ron suggested and by now they were at the door and Hermione   
  
knocked. They heard a couple thumped footsteps and the door opened. Showing Hagrids smiling face.  
  
"Hallo, you three, no Dudley, oh well, probably scared of me anyway," Hagrid said ushering them in.   
  
Tea was already warm and waiting for them. So Hagrid poured each a cup and offered a rock cake to   
  
them, which they refused. They spent some time catching up on the past summer. Ron said that the twins   
  
had gotten money from somewhere and were blowing stuff up in their room. That his parents were mostly   
  
worried that a death eater gave them the money and they might be in debt to one. *Opps hadn't thought   
  
of that, I guess I'll owl Mrs. Weasley and the twins tonight* Harry thought grimacing slightly. He didn't   
  
realize that Hermione caught his grimace and smiled. Harry then quickly coughed slightly clearing his throat.  
  
"Er, Hagrid, I have something for you," Harry said holding out the package.  
  
"Ah, Harry you didn't have to," Hagrid said taking the package with tears in his eyes.  
  
He carefully removed the brown paper and read the title out loud.  
  
"The Mark of Zo- er unique name," Hagrid said laughing.  
  
"Zorro, it's Spanish for fox," Hermione said and gave a questioning look to Harry.  
  
"Zorro," Hagrid said saying the name.  
  
"Hagrid, I want you to promise to read that, I'm reading it as well in fact, I've read two chapters. There   
  
are a lot of Spanish or muggle words in it if you need help ask Hermione or me. Now it's a book written   
  
by a muggle author. So it has Muggle California history in it. There is a preface you must read or you may   
  
not understand the book. As soon as you've finished let me know. So I can explain why I gave you this   
  
book," Harry explained.  
  
"Promise Harry, I haven't sat and read a book in a while, I think I'd enjoy it," Hagrid said then read the   
  
preview out loud.  
  
"What's a hacienda and a caballero?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"A caballero is a Spanish gentleman and a hacienda is a large Spanish manor," Harry explained.  
  
"I have a Spanish dictionary in my trunk if you would like to borrow it," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Yes, that'd probably be a good idea," Hagrid agreed.  
  
Hermione looked to Harry.  
  
"I love watching Zorro on TV, never even thought about it being a book," Hermione said.  
  
"Actually the author Johnston McCulley had sent in chapters to a magazine called All Story Weekly, and   
  
was sent in five parts as Zorro's popularity grew in print, it prompted Grossat & Dunlap to republish The   
  
Mark of Zorro in a hard cover edition. It was originally called The Curse of Capistrano in the magazine. In   
  
fact so far the book is more violent than the television programs. Of coarse at the time the TV could only   
  
show rated G programs." Harry said carrying on.  
  
Hagrid opened the book to the preface and read the first paragraph to himself then chuckled.  
  
"Quoting the book, almost word for word even," Hagrid said.  
  
Hermione and Ron laughed as Harry grinned slightly  
  
"You've got to let me read the book when you done," Hermione spoke up as Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sure you could read it once I'm done, or even use your own bookmark and read whenever I don't,"   
  
Harry said.  
  
"And we can compare view points of the book," Hermione said smiling.   
  
"Sounds good to me," Harry said.  
  
"Hey what about me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Read," both Harry and Hermione simply said together.  
  
"Well what am I suppose to read, those muggle books I wouldn't understand," Ron protested.  
  
"It'd give you an insight into the muggle world, you'd also learn to understand our jokes better." Hermione   
  
said.  
  
"Why couldn't you just explain your jokes to me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because it takes the humor out of a joke if someone has to explain to you," Harry explained.  
  
"Give me an example of a muggle joke, that I wouldn't understand, go on," Ron challenged.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione for a second then Hermione spoke up looking back at Ron.  
  
"Why was the blonde fired from her job at the M&M factory?"  
  
Ron scrunched up his face "What's an M&M?"  
  
Hermione turned back to Harry to see if he knew the answer.  
  
"Yeah, I've heard this one before, because she threw away all the M&M's that had a W printed on   
  
them. You realize that one isn't funny," Harry said.  
  
"True, but I was going for the simplicity of it," Hermione said.   
  
"Okay I get what your saying, but what's M&M?" Ron asked  
  
"It's a muggle candy," Hermione said.  
  
"Would you like to take the idiot test Hermione?" Harry asked smiling. She then grinned back.  
  
"Alright, Harry, I'm game, in fact we should get some muggle board games it help entertain us this summer   
  
in the common room, anyway go ahead."  
  
"Not a bad idea, Hermione, anyway there's a one story house in the country where everything is blue. Now   
  
I'm going to ask you some questions for this house. What color is the sofa?"  
  
"Blue,"  
  
"What color is the door?"  
  
"Blue,"  
  
"And the fridge?"   
  
"Blue,"  
  
"The walls?"  
  
"Blue,"  
  
"The stairs?"  
  
"Blue,"  
  
"No, it's a one story house, there are no stairs, congratulations Hermione you're a 100% idiot," Harry said   
  
smiling holding his hand out and shaking her hand. Going a bit further he ran outside to grab a handful of   
  
dandelions, ran back in and handed the yellow weeds to Hermione and stood her up out of her seat.  
  
"Hermione Granger, is the next Miss Idiot, please give us your first walk," Harry faked commentary in his   
  
fist like a microphone; he laughed as Hermione played along. Holding the weeds along her arm as she   
  
walked around the table blowing kisses to Harry, Ron, and Hagrid. Pretending she's crying.  
  
"Oh thank you, you really like me," Hermione said as both Harry and herself laughed harder at Ron and   
  
Hagrids confused faces.  
  
"See Ron another muggle joke, you didn't understand," Harry said.  
  
"Actually we understand the Miss, the kisses, and speech, but we're wondering if you wanted any tea   
  
with your sugar next time," Ron said. 


	3. Real Part 2 my apologies Just started pu...

Chapter Sixteen  
  
The next morning at breakfast a big brown barn owl flew into the   
  
Great Hall. It landed in front of Hermione carrying a copy of the Daily   
  
Prophet. Hermione paid the owl and opened the paper. She gasped and   
  
read a small article on the front page.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's starting Harry," Hermione said handing over the newspaper.   
  
Harry read the small article on the front page.  
  
PETER PETTIGREW FOUND ALIVE?!  
  
Peter Pettigrew found near Salazar Town.  
  
Pettigrew was to be dead by Sirius Black who betrayed the  
  
Potters to Voldemort and were attacked at their house on Halloween night   
  
of 1981.  
  
Leaving only young Harry Potter to survive.  
  
"I saw him get some food from Far Away Places that store over there."   
  
said one witch.  
  
Now he's at Hogwarts where the staff, Harry Potter and the Headmaster   
  
Albus Dumbledore   
  
are watching him carefully.  
  
Now the Ministry of Magic is still looking for Black and try to get to   
  
go to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
by Nikki Love   
  
"Man your right Harry, they really did change the story, being   
  
spotted and captured near a store, would probably go better I guess.   
  
They'll have to write the truth, once Sirius and Wormtail have their   
  
trials," Hermione said.  
  
"Whose the witness that spotted Wormtail suppose to be?" Harry   
  
asked Dumbledore.  
  
"We just sent in an anonymous tip to the Daily Prophet. When they   
  
came and questioned us, we admitted to Peter staying here to await a trial.   
  
Speaking of which I believe that's the schedule for the trials coming,"   
  
Dumbledore said starring openly at a spot behind them. Everyone turned to see a   
  
screetch owl flying to them. The screetch owl was carrying two letters. The   
  
owl swooped down to Harry and landed. Once Harry took the letters the owl flew off.   
  
Harry looked at the letters and saw one addressed to himself and the other   
  
to the headmaster.  
  
"Sir, this one's for you," Harry said handing the letter over. He   
  
then quickly opened his letter and read it outloud to everyone.  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
The trials for Peter Pettigrew will be held on August 7th. The   
  
acting Minister of Magic has recommended that you and your friends be there   
  
as witnesses. The trial will be held in the Merlin Justice Hall at 10 A.M.   
  
The Headmaster Albus Dumbledore shall bring you to the Hall on the morning of   
  
the trial. Everything shall proceed from there.  
  
Meavelyn McDouie and Charles Diggory  
  
Suprieme Counslers  
  
"Mr. Diggory is judging the trial?" Harry asked Dumbledore after he   
  
read the name.  
  
"Apparently, Mr. Diggory got interested when he found out you were   
  
involved with this, he'll probably be judging Sirius' and Cornelius' trial   
  
as well," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Does yours say when Dirius will get his trial, I want to be ready to   
  
defend him, when it's time," Harry said. "In fact is there anyway to get a   
  
hold of the paperwork from the scene on the street and get ahold of Sirius's   
  
old wand?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, we are making sure not to even speak of Sirius, until Peter says   
  
anything on the stand. And yes, I shall write to Arthur soon. The whole Minisry   
  
of Magic is under investigation, because of Cornelius. Now would be a good time   
  
before some things go missing," Dumbledore said.  
  
"So we have a week until Wormtail's trial?" Ron asked.  
  
"That's correct, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said.  
  
"How are you going to transport Wormtail to the trial?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He'll be going in his rat form, transfigured by Professor McGonagal and   
  
put in a charmed cage provided by Professor Flitwick to keep animagus formed in   
  
their animal form. I myself   
  
will carry the cage to the trial. I'll tell you this, the trials over Peter and   
  
Sirius should only take a few hours each. However Cornelius will be taking   
  
probably a few months. Right now Arthur is looking into everything Cornelius has   
  
done in the ministry. Starting from his term as minister, to back when he started   
  
work in the owl room. So his whole work history is under investigation. Sounds   
  
like they'll first try him with assault of a student, leading to him denying   
  
responsibilites as Minister, to boot him out of office. So we will be in the   
  
process of getting a new minister," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Sir, how can we be sure a better or worse person than Fudge will get the   
  
job. Is the process the same as the Parlament?" Harry asked.   
  
(Okay I did look up the British Parliament in the encyclopedia, however it   
  
didn't explain how the minister is picked so I'm making this up. No offence   
  
to any politicians in Britain).  
  
"Well, I'm not clear on today's muggle government, but last I understood   
  
we are, though with slight differences. There will be campaign over two people   
  
running for minister whoever gets the most votes gets the position," Dumbledore   
  
said.  
  
"How will you be sure a supporter of Voldemorts will win or not? Or even   
  
run?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, automatically we have one spot taken and it's failed by the acting   
  
minister if he so agrees," Dumbledore said smiling to Ron who sat up.  
  
"Your saying my dad is running for minister?" Ron asked his mouth hanging   
  
open.  
  
"Yes, that's correct Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh wow, this is amazing, why didn't he tell me that," Ron asked.  
  
"He wanted to wait until things were underway, he spoke to your mother   
  
and your siblings last night, he wanted theris and your blessings he wanted me   
  
to tell you this morning, then he'll be by around noon to speak with you   
  
personally." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well I'm proud of Mr. Weasley, but whose the other candidate going to   
  
be?" Harry asked.  
  
"Your certainly full of questions about politics, Potter," Snape commented.  
  
"Correct, sir, but how else am I suspose to learn, besides I have a say   
  
in what goes on in my government life. Especially when it could meant the   
  
differance between the ruling of terony and compression and the freedom we're   
  
used to," Harry said.  
  
"You know what terony and compression is Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked   
  
shocked, all the professors and adults were looking at Harry shocked.  
  
Harry and Hermione shared a quick glance.   
  
"Yes Professor McGonagal, we first learn of it in fairy tales, legends, and   
  
hero stories of some form or another. Though they never teach the correct name of   
  
the cruelty, they leave a lasting impression on the mind of kids. Sometimes it   
  
doesn't set in at all until someone points it out to us, or if we get to thinking   
  
about it ourselves. Plus the meanest rulers in history are only famous because of   
  
the cruelty they placed on their people. Like Prince John, The Hon, even Adolf   
  
Hitler and todays rulers of the middle east who torture their people in corruption.   
  
Also it's all mainly in this book we are reading." Harry explained pulling out his   
  
black book from his pocket then paused for a second and looked to Hermione.   
  
"That's what you understanding from, the Mark of Zorro, right how Zorro is   
  
fighting against the cruel and greedy commandonte?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know yet, I just read the preface to chapter 3, where Zorro has his   
  
first fight with in Pueblo de la Los Angeles with Sergeant Gonzales, but it does   
  
sound like it will be, if it's anything like the tv show?" Hermione said.  
  
"Mark of Zorro what is that about?" McGonagal asked.  
  
"It's a muggle book that has a man disquised in black and a mask, he's   
  
fighting against a group of men ruling the old California with terony. He goes by   
  
the name of Zorro, which means Fox in spanish, the creature of the night. Anyway   
  
that's the gist of it," Harry explained.   
  
"A muggle book you say, sounds interesting," Dumbledore said.  
  
"It must be if Harry is carrying it in his cloak's pocket," Ron spoke up   
  
causing everyone at the table to laugh.   
  
"May I see the book, Potter?" Snape asked holding out his hand. Apparently   
  
he was the only one not laughing, or at least snickering like Hermione and   
  
McGonagal were doing. Everyone quieted down as Harry passed the book to Snape   
  
who read the preview and the clip inside the cover. Then Snape snorted once.   
  
"Figures you would read something with a damsel in distress, Potter," Snape said   
  
as he handed the book around to everyone at the table to see.  
  
"Of course sir, whats a hero without a damsel or at least a himt of romance   
  
involved? It's a unwritten rule in the muggle world where the hero always gets the   
  
girl. Especially in the Western and Early American stories." Harry said calmly.  
  
"Back to your question Harry, we already have another person who will run.   
  
And I assure you that he is trustworthy." Dumbledore exlained then he looked at   
  
the book that was handed to him, reading the preview and the clip. "Very   
  
interesting, looks like we'll be needing a new section in the library, for muggle   
  
authors."  
  
Both Hermione and Harry perked up, Hermioone of course was almost jumping up   
  
and down in her chair. Harry however just sat up straighter.  
  
"For real sir?" Hermione asked excitedly.  
  
"Seems only fittng that we do, after all we have fiction and non-fiction books   
  
written by wizards and witches. We should have muggle literature as well," Dumbledore   
  
explained.  
  
Suddenly Hermione's face went bright as if she thought of something and   
  
indeed she did. "Sir have you ever thought of starting a reading club?"   
  
  
  
AN: I didn't write the newspaper article a wonderful and helpful author by   
  
the name of Vella wrote the original   
  
and we formed it to work with the story. So please send a thank you review to her   
  
as well. Thanks a bunch to Vella and to you people reviewing. If your just reading   
  
I hope your enjoying it.   
  
Review please!!!  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Several days later everybody had gotten up early and was eating beakfast early.   
  
They were going to Peters trial today. Sirius was wanting to go, but Dumbledore didn't   
  
want him captured or taken into custody until Peter had his trial. He wanted to wait   
  
until the court had Peter's word. So Sirius was sulking in his food slightly.  
  
"We'll tell you everything Sirius and we won't hold out on you," Harry promised   
  
and Ron and Hermione agreed.  
  
"Will I need to go?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Yes, Dudley, your a witness to Peter being in the school and attacking you,"   
  
Harry said.  
  
"But what if I mess up on the facts?" Dudley said.  
  
"Just tell the truth, Dudley, no one can expect more than that?" Harry said   
  
trying to calm him. "Besides Wormtail will be given Veritsium Potion. Which is a   
  
truth potion, forcing him to speak nothing but the truth. They'll give you some to   
  
in fact all of us will be given some when we are questioned. We probably will go   
  
first, if it's anything like muggle trial, wait hold on-." Harry turned to Dumbledore   
  
and asked. "Sir would they need to us up if he's under the truth potion?"  
  
"No not usaully, in fact they'll only give you a truth potion if your story   
  
doesn't match up with the person in custody. And they'll only ask you questions if   
  
they need to start clearing things up." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Right, anyway sounds like they may not call on you Dudley, if they do just   
  
speak the truth," Harry said.  
  
"I still don't see why your being nice to him, Harry," Ron said glaring at   
  
Dudley. Since Ron saw Harry talking civilly with his wicked cousin who used to bully   
  
Harry with fist and punches. This is just a guess from the scars all over Harry that   
  
Ron has seen whenever Harry had his shirt off. (an no Ron is not gay in this story   
  
and neither is Harry, I'm not against it but I don't like reading those things, no   
  
offense to anyone) Ron had downright made his feelings known on the matter that he   
  
wasn't going to forgive Dudley anytime soon.  
  
"Ron! Thou shall not hold false witness against thy neightbor," Hermione   
  
exclaimed at Ron and then she continued. "It no business of yours what how Harry and   
  
his cousin get along."  
  
"It does when the monster has left scars and bruises all over my best friend's   
  
chest and back, I've seen every year when we got here. Harry always told me he fell or   
  
was clumsy, at first I believed him then after the first week when he never tripped,   
  
feel or ran into things I knew it was an excuse. Later on Harry joked about his   
  
relatives temper, that's when I knew where they came from...Hermione you never have to   
  
see those marks, but I see them all the time. Everyyear it got worse and his ribs stuck   
  
out more. Look at this guy, he not only eats his share of food he always ate Harry's   
  
share as well. All the meat that should be on Harry is on him, why do you think that   
  
is?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron it is no concern of yours how my cousin and I get along now. But your   
  
right a month ago you had a right in sticking up for me and hating Dudley. Until he   
  
apologised and I accepted, since then he hasn't raised a hand on me or even raised   
  
his voice. So you no longer have a right to look down at my cousin. Just like I   
  
have no right to look down at any of your siblings, not that I do anyway. So leave   
  
him alone, if need be ignore him and don't talk to him or about him anywhere around   
  
him or me. This is the last time we are having this discussion. So let it sink in.   
  
The relationship between my cousin and myself is no longer your concern." Harry said   
  
then he turned Hermione when Ron crossed his arms and his ears turned slightly red.  
  
"Amen," Hermione said.  
  
"I didn't know you were religous, Hermione?" Harry said.  
  
"I went to a Catholic school before Hogwarts, besides the Bible does have   
  
really good everyday lessons in it, but I don't really believe in alot of things   
  
written in it." Hermione said. (by the way if anyone is strongly religous, I   
  
apoligize for this next part, these are my beliefs and I don't want to be flamed   
  
for it. I don't intend to insult anybody, it's just my logical mind putting in a   
  
discussion between Harry and Hermione, one that Hermione would think about more   
  
than Harry. I see Hermione being able to hold these beliefs because of her   
  
logicalness to. And it is not ment to turn anyoneaway from the Bible..)  
  
"What do you mean by that, what don't you believe in the Bible?" Harry asked.  
  
"If you read the bible you'd realize that everything is written from the mans   
  
point of view and their beliefs at the time it was written. Like how women are the   
  
property of the man, only on this earth to bear him fruit, which of course means   
  
sons. It's just...I don't know." Hermione said slightly panicing when she couldn't   
  
think of the right words to say.  
  
"In other words you believe in God and the Holy family, and the main stories   
  
of Noah and Moses and Jesus. but don't believe everything in the Bible was written   
  
fairly." Harry said.  
  
"Yes exactly, have you read the Bible, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I tried once I got to Moses getting down to the bottom of the mountain seeing   
  
all the free slaves already commiting sins from the ten commandments he had recieved.   
  
I was eight and Aunt Petunia caught me reading her grandmas Bible, and told me to   
  
'keep my Pagan hands off her Bible', never knew what a Pagan was at the time. But most   
  
of the stories were talked about in school in a way. So I picked up the main stories."   
  
Harry said.  
  
"So you knew the phrase from the bible from the latin words?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course, the Catholic mass and Bibles used to be only in Latin all over the   
  
world so that all Catholics could understand each other. Much like the Jews with   
  
Hebrew. However, the translation of the Holy Bible was put in English, French,   
  
Spanish, and many other translations so that all the common people could begin   
  
to understand what the Bible said. Since they couldn't afford to have   
  
education." Harry said.  
  
"Wow, how'd you know that, they never talk about where the Catholic religon   
  
comes from, they only spoke of the Bible. Where did you get this information?"   
  
Hermione asked.  
  
"I did a project for school once, the translation wasn't easy. In fact the   
  
first prist who tried to translate the Bible for the everyday common people was   
  
assassinated because the King wanted to keep control over the peaseants using the   
  
Bible. I can't remember what country it was. I think it was either England or   
  
France. Mostly France though, I want to say it was at Notre Dame when the priest   
  
was in the middle of performing a mass, but I'm not sure." Harry said.  
  
"Well either way that was very educationd, where did you find all this   
  
stuff if you were locked in your room half the time?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Why couldn't you ever find me during recess, Dudley, I was hardly ever   
  
outside unless, I was forced out by the teachers." Harry said.  
  
"I don't know where were you?" Dudley asked.  
  
"I was in the school library learning to read from the librarian, after all   
  
I got no help at Privet Drive. Then I went on and started to read anything and   
  
everything at that library." Harry said.  
  
"What about the public library, have you ever been in there, I don't remember   
  
the library have to many books above the child reading level?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Have you ever been to the school library?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just a couple times when we went to the library for some class project."   
  
Dudley said.  
  
"Well the school also had internet connection and an encyclopedia. Plus you   
  
can arrange for the school library to have books from the public library be   
  
transferred to the school library. I have never been to the public library. They   
  
sent books I wanted to read to the school library and the librarian would even ask   
  
for other books I would like." Harry said.  
  
"Why did you read that much though. You defiantly never brought the books home,   
  
I riped up your homework enough to know." Dudley said  
  
"That's why I liked doing my Hogwarts homework, you were to afraid to touch   
  
anything for or from this place, anyway I only read the books at the library because   
  
if I brought it to Privet Drive. Your parents would of called me a theif and ripped   
  
the book up and made me pay for it by doing some work at the library. Which I wanted   
  
to spend time reading not working." Harry said.  
  
Dumbledore then spoke up and said that they should be leaving for the trial.  
  
Once they had all gone outside they saw a carriage waiting for them. So   
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dudley, and Dumbledore got in.  
  
"Sir is this carriage taking a us to the Ministry?" Hermione asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Indeed well be traveling underground and should be there in about two hours."   
  
Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Professor where is Wormtail?" Harry asked.  
  
"Right here," Dumbledore said pulling a round out a glass ball the size of a   
  
softball and a small rat the size of a walnut inside the ball. They all saw the   
  
tiny rat trying to claw against the glass. "He won't be able to get out very easily."  
  
please don't flame me for that religon stuff up there, but you are welcome to   
  
comment about it on a review as long as you post you opinion on the story itself   
  
as well. If you don't and the review flames me about my   
  
beliefs then I may delete your review..   
  
However please review if you plan to be honest and nice about it. I like to read   
  
people's opinions on more things than   
  
just reviews. In fact if anyone wants to chat about anything worth while from the   
  
story or even something you   
  
thought of about this story leave a review, oh heck or anything all together go ahead.   
  
I'll even try to get back to you.  
  
Wormtail's Trial  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
About two hours later the carriage stopped in front of a huge stone building   
  
that stood just off the coast of the Atlantic. Harry looked around once he got out   
  
and saw that the Ministry is in the middle of the country with grassy plains all   
  
around and a old muggle lighthouse in the distance.  
  
"Oh my it's beautiful," Hermione said looking toward the ocean.  
  
"Indeed it is, it always takes my breath away," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Are we still in Scotland?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Indeed we are Ms. Granger, unfortunately we aren't here to site see, if   
  
you'll please follow me," Dumbledore said as they headed for the huge mahogony   
  
wooden doors. As they stepped up to the door they saw a gargoyle with a long collar   
  
around it's neck being used as a door handle. Dumbledore then stopped in front of   
  
the stone gargoyle face, everyone watched as it came to life.  
  
"Name and business you seek here?" the gargoyle said.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore here with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and   
  
Dudley Dursley for the trial of Peter Pettigrew," Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"Proceed go to Merlin's Justice Hall on B5 to courtroom #1 the trial is setting   
  
up now," the gargoyle said and opened up the doors for them to enter. The first thing   
  
they saw was a grand lobby that had the ceiling covered with paintings of many wizards   
  
and witches. Harry was guessing they were of previous Ministers. They all followed   
  
Dumbledore through a door that lead to room completely filled with ropes hanging on   
  
the walls. With a place written on a board on each rope. Dumbledore directed each of   
  
them to one in the far corner. Above the rope it said 'Merlin's Justice Hall.'  
  
"One at a time, grab this rope here. It'll be taking you to the Justice Hall,   
  
Remus will be waiting for you there," Dumbledore explained.  
  
So one by one, they grabbed the rope. First Hermione then Ron then Dudley who   
  
looked extremly worried after watching the other two disappear. Then Harry, once he   
  
grabbed the rope he felt sort of weightless and then a tickling as he found himself   
  
with the group again. Realizing he was still clutching the rope he quickly let go and   
  
turned to Remus.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked.  
  
"A directory rope, a visitor can only gain access to places in the ministry   
  
by inventation. If tried to grab any other rope, you'd be sent back to the   
  
gargoyle," Remus explained just as Dumbledore appeared.  
  
"So it's a form of security." Hermione commented mostly.  
  
"Correct Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry looked around at the oval Justice Hall and saw a Statue of Merlin in   
  
the center of the oval with doors all around.  
  
Dumbledore went to the door the closest on the their right. On the door it   
  
read Courtroom I. When they walked in Harry found a short oval courtroom. With a   
  
high curved table with two chairs in the center slightly higher than the rest. In   
  
the center of the courtroom was a wooden chair that held magical restraints. Harry   
  
remember seeing one like this in Dumbledore's pensieve. Harry also saw some church   
  
like benches in place on the sides of the courtroom. Harry saw one news reporter   
  
from the Daily Prophet and one photographer.  
  
Dumbledore pointed out the benches where they were going to sit. While Remus   
  
took the group to the benches Dumbledore went up to the chair and pulled Wormtail   
  
out of the cage. Dumbledore transfigured him into Peter and magically bound him to   
  
the chair, until only his hand head could move. While Dumbledore was doing so,the   
  
reporter was writing away with her quill and the photographer was clicking away.  
  
Just as Dumbledore sat back the council stepped into the courtroom and two   
  
people headed for the high seats in the middle. Amos Diggory and a woman who, Harry   
  
guessed, was Meavelyn McDouie sat next to him. There also five other people sitting   
  
around them that seemed to have big titles to their names. Harry's first impression   
  
of the group of people is that they were fair, but firm in their decisions. He also   
  
saw that Amos Diggory had noticed he was there but hadn't looked at him. Soon after   
  
everyone was settled Mr. Diggory spoke.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we shall begin momentarily, Jestin please go ahead and   
  
give Mr. Pettigrew the Veritaserium we'll let it set in until Arthur Weasley arrives.  
  
"Yes, sir," Jestin said as he took a bottle of the truth potion from a locked   
  
cabinet on his left. He then walked over and made Wormtail take three drops on the   
  
bottom of his tongue. They all watched as his eyes became slightly glazed and his   
  
scared expression become relaxed and limp.  
  
They all sat in silence for several minutes until the door opened and in   
  
walked Arthur Weasley. Arthur quickly walked over and sat down next to Harry who sat   
  
next to Ron and then Hermione. Then Dumbledore, Remus, and Dudley sat behind them.  
  
"Carry on Amos," Arthur said.  
  
"Thank you, Arthur," Amos said as he nodded to Arthur then he turned to the   
  
woman on the far right side of the table.  
  
"Elaina, is the Quote Quill ready?" Amos asked. (Notice I didn't say Quick,   
  
this Quill only writes what people say).   
  
"Indeed, sir, begin anytime," she said.  
  
"Right, you ready Meave?"  
  
"Completely Amos, now enough of the opening credits, let's begin." Meave said   
  
getting more comfortable in her chair.  
  
"State your name for the record,"Amos told Peter.  
  
"Peter-Judas-Pettigrew," Peter stated with no reaction, Harry however turned a   
  
sharp glance at Hermione, who glanced back. Ron looked between them and their glances.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Peters' middle name is Judas," Harry said "fits doesn't it."  
  
"How's that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Do you know the Bible stories Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course who doesn't." Ron asked.  
  
"Judas was the apostle who betrayed Jesus to the Romans," Harry explained.  
  
"Oh right, gotcha." Ron said then he turned back to the trial.  
  
"As of right now Mr. Pettigrew you have a clean slate, however everything you   
  
confess today, shall determine your fate. Wheather it'd be a fine, prisonment,   
  
dementors kiss, or sometimes in special cases punishments decided by the court based   
  
on the wrong doing. If you are found innocent you shall you shall be set free, do   
  
you understand these conditions?" Amos asked.  
  
"Yes," Peter said  
  
"Alright then, Mr Pettigrew on October 31, 1981. Many witnesses claimed to see   
  
you be killed by one Sirius Black. Yet somehow your sitting here talking to us. Could   
  
you explain to us how you are still alive. I'm also told by Albus Dumbledore that it   
  
is a long story, and that several events lead up to that night, as well as after.   
  
Start from the beginning then finish up when you were spotted and taken to Hogwarts a   
  
couple weeks ago," Meave said.  
  
"Back when my friends and myself were in school at Hogwarts-"  
  
"Who were these friends, now?" Meave asked.  
  
"Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter," Peter said  
  
"Alright, continue please," Meave said making sure Elaina got the names.  
  
"During our second year we were reckonizing a pattern with Remus once a month he   
  
would disappear for three days and come back very thin and sickly looking. We soon   
  
realized that Remus was a werewolf," there were a gasp from the high table. "we all   
  
decided to keep him company when Remus tranforms each month. In doing so Sirius, James   
  
and I became an unregistered animagus. James was a stag, Sirius is a dog and I am a   
  
rat-," Amos interrupted this time.  
  
"Kristy, put down an unregister animagus on the list of charges. Continue Mr.   
  
Pettigrew," Amos said.  
  
"Several years later, James and Lily with their son Harry went into hiding from   
  
You-Know-Who. James was needing a secretkeeper for the Fidelius Charm. Professor   
  
Dumbledore had offered, but James originally wanted Sirius Black-," Peter was   
  
interrupted again.  
  
"What do you mean originally, wasn't Sirius Black their secretkeeper and   
  
betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who that's what Fudge said for years?" Meave asked   
  
confused.  
  
"That's what Fudge said isn't it, we'd better listen to this." Amos said calmly  
  
"James did want Sirius Black, but Sirius refused at the last minute. James and   
  
Sirius were best friends and Sirius is Harry's godfather and everyone knew that. Even   
  
You-Know-Who. So Sirius told James to use me as secretkeeper and in turn I would go   
  
into hiding and Sirius would be secretkeeper for me." Peter was stopped again.  
  
"Let me make sure we're understanding this Mr. Pettigrew. YOU were the Potters   
  
secretkeeper?" Amos asked shocked.  
  
"Yes," Peter said.  
  
"You betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who? How did you do that, Sirius was the   
  
spy as I heard?" Meave said.  
  
"No I was the spy, I had been for two years at the time," Peter said.  
  
"As a death eater?" Amos asked.  
  
"Yes in the top circle," Peter said and all the room was speechless.  
  
There was dead silence for several minutes.  
  
"Kristy, please put down two murders of the 2nd degree for James and Lily   
  
Potter, one attempt of murderof the 2nd degree for Harry Potter. And also charge for   
  
being a death eater." Amos finally spoke up. Harry was shocked of the charge set for   
  
himself and he stared open mouthed, without blinking, at Mr. Diggory until Mr. Weasley   
  
patted him lightly on the back. "You are a human being too Harry." Ron said next to him.  
  
"Continue, Mr. Pettigrew, what happened next?" Amos asked.  
  
"After You-Know-Who killed the Potters, and disappeared I ran into the muggle   
  
world hiding. Sirius track me down in his dog form and confronted me. When he   
  
confronted me I made a scene by hollering 'James and Lily, Sirius, how could you?' I   
  
had my wand behind my back. He grabbed me then I put a tickling spell on him. I   
  
quickly cut off my finger and blew up the street then ran down a sewer drain in my   
  
animagus form. I soon showed myself as a rat to a wizard family who took me in for   
  
almost twelve years-,"  
  
"Did this family know who you were?" Meave asked.  
  
"No, they didn't," Peter said.  
  
"What was their name?" Amos asked.  
  
"Weasley, I was passed down the sons for each one the entered Hogwarts. Ron   
  
Weasley was my last owner." Peter said.  
  
"Ron Weasley? Arthur is this one Ron?" Amos asked jesturing to Ron.  
  
"Yes, Amos," Arthur said looking stunned.  
  
"Ron can you stand please," Meave said.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Ron said standing up.  
  
"Ron did you know about Mr. Pettigrew being your rat?" Amos asked.  
  
"No, not until 3rd year when Professor Lupin and Sirius had forced Peter to show   
  
himself and confess. Harry and Hermione were also there. The two were able to reckonize   
  
him from a missing toe, and of course Sirius could smell him in my pocket. When Peter   
  
managed to escape in his rat form Sirius went after him as a dog. I had passed out   
  
by that point from a broken leg. Harry and Hermione saw the rest," Ron said pulling   
  
Harry up to his feet.  
  
"Er right, anyway there were dementors on the school grounds who attacked   
  
Sirius. Hermione and I went to try and help protect Sirius from the dementors. I   
  
casted a Patronus to scare them away. Just before I passed out, one of the   
  
dementors had tried to kiss me and Hermione had already passed out. We woke up   
  
in the hospital wing with Dumbledore, Snape, and Fudge there. We tried to explain   
  
that Sirius was innocent, but Fudge didn't believe us. He was saying we had been   
  
given a memory charm from Sirius. So he refused to give Sirius a retrial since we   
  
didn't have Peter" Harry said.  
  
"I sense there is more there Harry, but since this isn't Black's trial yet   
  
we won't question you about Black yet. We'll wait for his trial." Amos said looking   
  
closely at Harry.  
  
"That true sir, I've only said the actions of Peter and what he has caused   
  
that night, I'm willing to tell what happened for Sirius but not until his trial as   
  
well," Harry said.  
  
"Alright go ahead and sit down you two," Amos said as both Harry and Ron   
  
took their seats.  
  
"Wait Amos, Harry said he could perform a Patronus, he's a boy there is no   
  
way he can-" but Meave was cut off.  
  
"Actually, he can Meave, he performed one beautifully in the third task in   
  
the Triwizard Tournament, saw him myself," Amos said. "Kristy put a charge against   
  
avoiding arrest."  
  
"Do continue, Mr. Pettigrew I must say you are running out of use of your   
  
last name." Meave said.   
  
(Okay I change what wormtail called Voldemort for dramatic affect. I did   
  
this on purpose)  
  
"I ran off to find my master, I nursed his spirit back to heath. Then I went   
  
and helped my master set up the Triwizard Tournament as a trap to bring Harry Potter   
  
to my master. We had an inside source-," Peter was interrupted.  
  
"Yes, yes Dumbledore told me about him I already gave everyone a copy of what   
  
Barty Crouch said, please continue," Amos said slightly angry.  
  
"We started planning my master back to his body, the night of the third task   
  
the inside source turned the cup into a portkey to bring Harry potter to the   
  
graveyard where my masters father is buried. When the key transported Harry to us,   
  
another champion was clutching the cup as well. My master told me to 'kill the spare'   
  
so I killed the other boy and tied Harry up to a headstone marked for my masters   
  
father. I performed a ritual using the bone of the father, the blood of an enemy   
  
using Harry's, and flesh given freely by a servant," Peter raised his stumped hand.   
  
"I brought him back and he dualed with Harry who manage to escape clutching the   
  
dead boy and the cup out of there." Peter said.  
  
Harry saw Mr. Diggory go red with anger and speak through clenched teeth.  
  
"Kristy add murder to the 1st degree of a wizard and of twelve muggles."  
  
"Unless there is anything else after that, how did you get captured?" Meave said.  
  
"I was in Hogwarts and I cornered Harry's cousin. I was stunned and taken   
  
to Dumbledore by Harry and Padfoot," Peter said.  
  
Both Amos and Meave looked confused, though Amos looked like he wanted to   
  
strangle Wormtail.  
  
"Albus who is Padfoot?" Meave asked.  
  
"He is a member of the order that was walking with Harry to find his cousin."   
  
Dumbledore said.  
  
"Kristy please add trespassing onto school grounds to the list," Meave said.   
  
"then read all the charges." Meave said.  
  
"Yes ma'am, one count of unregistered animagus  
  
two counts of murder to the 2nd degree for James and Lily Potter  
  
one count of attempt of murder to the 2nd degree for Harry Potter  
  
one count of being a death eater  
  
one count of murder to the 1st degree of Cedric Diggory a wizard  
  
twelve counts of murder to the 1st degree of muggles  
  
one count of trespassing on school grounds  
  
"All this those who find Peter quilty?" Meave said then and everyone raised   
  
their hands.  
  
"Right we shall continue with a sentence in a few minutes. Albus may we have   
  
your opinion on this?" Amos asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Certainly Amos," Dumbledore said getting up and following the group to another   
  
room.  
  
"I think we all agreethat Peter should be sentence to death or dementors kiss,"   
  
Amos said then continued after everyone had nodded then he continued. "However I do   
  
see a slight problem with that."  
  
"How's that Amos?" Meave asked.  
  
"Because Peter is in the inner circle of Voldemorts followers. Peter may have   
  
information we could use against him. I believe the light side could benefit on   
  
making him a prisoner of war, but there is no way of getting answer from him if he's   
  
dead," Amos said.  
  
"I see what your saying Amos, and it's a good idea, but what should we do with   
  
him we can't send him to Azghaban it could kill him in a matter of weeks, where would   
  
we put him. Where we could keep an eye on him and torture him enough were he won't   
  
go insane?" Meave asked.  
  
"If you might Amos I have an idea on what you can do," Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
For several minutes there was complete silence in the courtroom where only a   
  
quill from the reporters hand was scratching furiously across a pad of parchment to   
  
catch up.  
  
Arthur turned to the teenagers and asked what has been nagging on his mind   
  
during the trial.  
  
"Were you saying that Peter was actually Scabbers, you said that Scabbers ran   
  
off. You could've told your mother and I the truth Ron. We would've believe you   
  
three." Mr. Weasley said looking slightly hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry dad, I promise to tell the family the whole story, some of it we   
  
have to wait for Sirius's trial, only one adult listened to us that night. Everyone   
  
else called us delusional, besides I didn't want you defending us from Fudge and   
  
getting fired." Ron said going slightly red and shifting slightly.  
  
"Your right, Ron I would've done that. If Fudge would've fired me, I'd have   
  
quit, then head straight for the papers I have a lot of things to use as blackmail   
  
agaisnt him. Besides somethings are worth getting fighting and losing a job over.   
  
You yourself have done it on several occassions. You risked expulsion even life   
  
itself several times doing what you know is right. One was by holding a professor   
  
hostage to save your Ginny, that is what Molly and I saw. If Dumbledore had expelled   
  
you from school. Molly and I would've been even more in debt to you three. So never   
  
back down Ron and always come to us when the world doesn't believe you. That includes   
  
the two of you as well. I'll agree to do the same," Arthur said.  
  
"Let's listen to him guys, he knows what he's saying and Dumbledore couldn't of   
  
said it better," Harry said.  
  
"I promise Dad," Ron said putting his hand out to his dad who took it and held   
  
on as a pact. Without letting go Arthur looked to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"I was including my two adopted by heart children as well," Arthur said smiling.   
  
Both Harry and Hermione grinned proudly. Harry stuck his hand on top of Arthurs and   
  
Rons that was right in front of him. Hermione got up and walked in to be across from   
  
Harry and put her hand on top of Harrys. Then Ron took his other hand and placed it on   
  
Hermione's and sealed the pact.  
  
"Right, I shall bring the family the night after Sirius's trial and you can tell   
  
us the whole story then." Arthur said pulling his hand away just as the door opened   
  
letting Dumbledore and the trial heads back in. Harry, Ron and Hermione dropped their   
  
hands and Hermione sat back down as Dumbledore came back over. Once the court had   
  
all sat down Amos spoke up.  
  
"The trial head had decided, Peter Judas Pettigrew you have been sentenced to   
  
death. However due to special circumstances you do not have a fixed sentenced date.   
  
However once Voldemort is destroyed, you shall be given the choice of three different   
  
ways to die. Since you have killed more muggles than wizard, you shall be executed   
  
by hanging, firing squad, or beheading. The reason you have no sentence date is so   
  
we can gain information from you to help defeat Voldemort. If you do help enough to   
  
eliminate Voldemort we shall change your sentence to life in prison." Amos said then   
  
paused and said one last thing. "And when you die Pettigrew, rot in hell."  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
I know your happy. I'm now back on scheduel and will be updating now that I know what   
  
I'm going to do... thank you for waiting patiently and I hope you enjoy what I have decided to  
  
have this story will end up being.  
  
Many thanks to my fellow writers and fans who left a review and sent me comments when   
  
I needed help..  
  
Nik  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Harry smiled freely and stood up while watching Peter shift nervously. He doubted   
  
Wormtail knew anything that Voldemort had planned. If there was one thing Voldemort was   
  
good at, it was his intelligence. Harry knew that Voldemort wouldn't tell any of his followers   
  
what he had planned. Especially if he didn't trust them to not turn their backs on him if given   
  
the chance. Harry knew that Voldemort would only use the need-to-know bases strategy for   
  
his followers. The only thing Voldemort would gloat about, as he himself witnessed, would   
  
be things that already came to pass and can't be changed.  
  
Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Hermione came in front of him and Ron   
  
and hugged them both at once, tightly around their necks with one arm each. Harry couldn't   
  
breathe and he saw Ron turn red from the lack of oxygen too.  
  
"Guys, it's really happening, Snuffles will be free in a matter of days! We'll have to   
  
celebrate, we'll need to do something special. Not a party we've had several these past few   
  
weeks. We should -," Hermione stopped when she felt Harry tapping her shoulder. She   
  
backed a step and asked. "What?" just now seeing his red face.  
  
"A-i-r," Harry gasped out.  
  
"Oh, sorry guys," Hermione said blushing and immediatly letting go.  
  
"When-did-a-hug-become-deadly?" Ron asked managing to gasp it all out. Harry took   
  
several deep breaths before answereing.  
  
"First time-for everything, but-don't want to start-a new cause of death-stranglation by   
  
a-happy hugging hysterical girl-forgeting her strength." Harry said rubbing his throat.  
  
"That was uncalled for," Hermione said slightly grinning.  
  
"Right back at you," Ron said then he focused his eyes past Hermione. Harry and   
  
Hermione looked into the direction Ron was looking and saw Amos Diggory heading their way.  
  
"Hello Harry, the court will be putting an article in the Daily Prophet the day after   
  
tomorrow. Is there anyway you can make sure Sirius Black get's ahold of it. It'll give him   
  
a place and time to meet up with court officals safetly whom Dumbledore and myself   
  
trust," Amos Diggory said.  
  
"Excuse me sir, why won't it be in tomorrows edition?' Ron asked slightly confused.  
  
"They will be covering this trial and of course-- Voldemorts being returned, speaking   
  
of which, the reporter wants to get your view point of his return, Harry. I told them only if you   
  
were willing to explain what happened." Mr Diggory said.  
  
"Only after I read what they wright for the trials, and they let me read a rough draft of   
  
the interview and no quick quote quills allowed." Harry said.  
  
Amos Diggory smiled in good humor. "Right, I shall let the reporters know." Just as   
  
Amos Diggory went to inform the reporter, Harry spoke up again. "Oh and Mr. DIggory, no   
  
photographers allowed either."  
  
Oxxxxxx)=====Z====================== borrowed with permission from Serpensortia  
  
now known as AngieAstravic I just took off Godric Gryffindor and put a Z in to stand for Zorro.   
  
(but your smart hopefully you already figured it out.  
  
Once they got back to Hogwarts, Sirius was waiting for them in the entrance hall.  
  
"Well come on, what happened?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Wormtail's quilty charged with  
  
one count of unregistered animagus  
  
two counts of 2nd degree murder of wizards James and Lily Potter  
  
one count of attempted 2nd degree murder of wizard of H- er myself  
  
one count of first degree murder of wizard Cedric Diggory  
  
twelve counts of first degree muggle murder  
  
one count for being death eater   
  
one count of trespassing on school grounds  
  
Originally given sentence of death, however the council thinks he knows some of   
  
Voldemorts plans. Which I doubt... so if he gives enough valueable information for the war,   
  
they will change the sentence to life in prison. However judging from his body language, and   
  
from what I know of Voldemort, Wormtail wouldn't know his plans," Harry said.  
  
"What makes you think that, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry, seeing the twinkle in   
  
Dumbledores eyes, could tell the Dumbledore already knew what he was talking about, but   
  
was letting him use his brain... again.  
  
"I may not know him very well, but everytime I saw him, he gloated so excitedly and   
  
happily, that they had to be the only time he bragged about his plans. He only talked about   
  
his full course of plans after it all happens. He'll be running at a need-to-know attitude with   
  
his followers. Especially now that he knows he can't trust them to follow him loyally. He only   
  
speaks when they will all see the power and the fear he can dish out. He tested the death   
  
eaters last year when he got their marks showing again. He wanted to see who was still loyal,   
  
he wasn't happy when no one came until they were summoned. So he'll give one death eater   
  
a job scare them enough so that they won't share their job with each other or anybodyelse.   
  
So even if Voldemort did tell Wormtail his plans, and if Wormtail even tells us anything to use   
  
against him. Voldemort will have him killed, no matter what he does he's going to die, and   
  
Wormtail knows it," Harry explained then he shifted slightly at the looks he was getting. 'You'd   
  
think they'd be used to this by now,' he thought.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry, you already know how to read You-Know-Who's mind after meeting him three   
  
times you can remember... your using strategy, how is it you suck so much at chess?" Ron   
  
asked bewildered.  
  
"Because I suck at chess, besides chess is different from real life. While a person   
  
thinks about one chess game for only an hour or so. I've spent hours, days, and weeks thinking   
  
about the times I've meet the guy. And now that I can attach and detach from those memories I   
  
can look closely at each line and decipher his brain, with meaning, the way he thinks, and how   
  
he sees himself and others," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, do you realize your profiling him? Sir, he's not trained in doing such a thing, some   
  
of the best profilers have gone mad thinking like the criminals they are chasing. I'm not doubting   
  
Harry, but could this have surver consequences on his brain?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not with what your thinking, it's only if you begin understanding and agreeing with what   
  
they think, Harry here is just reading his language, and deeper into his vocal language. Coming   
  
up with conclusions that just happen to be right. For instance you three don't get along well with   
  
Draco Malfoy if I'm correct, Ron tell me what is Draco's favorite food?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Er,.. anything with potatos, but he goes after mash potatos the most," Ron said.  
  
"Correct, Hermione what is Harry's favorite breadfast food?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione   
  
looked to Harry a few seconds before answering  
  
"-----oatmeal? I think." Hermione said.  
  
"Actually, it's toast." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked Harry shocked.  
  
"Yes," Harry said slightly laughing.  
  
"You see Hermione, the proof is there that you read your enemies more than your friends.   
  
It's a natural and healthy habit, it'll help keep your eyes on others who'd do you or your friends   
  
harm," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Keep you friends close and your enemies closer," Ron said.  
  
"Never really got that till now," Harry admitted.  
  
"Okay, back to me, when is my trial?" Sirius asked.  
  
"There will be a article in the paper after tomorrow, for you Sirius, it'll tell you a time and   
  
place to meet the court counsil whom Dumbledore and Judge Diggory trust," Remus explained.  
  
"Alright everyone let's get on with today's work, Harry how much farther have you gone   
  
with Dudley?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"He's done real well, sir, he's now reading long worded picture books. He'll probably need   
  
to start on simple chapter books soon, he should start working with Remus actually. Since he'll   
  
need to get used to Remus's teaching style," Harry said. "Besides there's a week and a half left   
  
before school starts and I won't be able to help him as much then."  
  
"That's a good idea, have him read one whole chapter book then I'll start carrying on with   
  
reading comprehension and other basic stuff. I've already written down a non-grade test for   
  
reading, math, history, and science, muggle of course. I'll be making a schedule from that," Remus   
  
said. "Harry you mind if we work on that today?"  
  
"No that's fine," Harry said.  
  
"You two are also needing to go to get your things from Diagon Alley you should go before   
  
Sirius trial is made public, I'll send Snape to take you tomorrow. He's needing to order some potion   
  
ingrediants anyway." Dumbledore said to Ron and Hermione.  
  
The two Gryffindors shared looks. "Harry can come too, can't he?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course he'll go, bringing Dudley with him as well," Harry said slightly annoyed.  
  
"That's fine," Dumbledore said. "just watch yourselves," then Dumbledore walked off toward   
  
his office.  
  
"Why are you bringing Dudley?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because he'll need to get some simple reading books, Hogwarts library doesn't have any   
  
he'll understand," Harry said.  
  
"You realize that Hermione and I don't like him much don't you," Ron said.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, I may not like him, but I'm not going to announce it to everyone it's rude and   
  
immature. Besides he'll be making friends if we get him to meet people and when school starts." Hermione   
  
said.  
  
"She's right, I don't like him much either, but I also don't hate him anymore. I don't want to hang   
  
out with him all year and the sooner we get him to make friends the better. Besides Neville is a loner he   
  
could finally have Dudley as a friend and not have to worry about being left out all the time." Harry said.  
  
"What do you mean by loner?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"Simply that he doesn't try to fit in a group like us or with one person, like Dean and Seamus,   
  
and even though we all try and welcome him in our groups he doesn't let himself be accepted. Don't   
  
know why exactly, but I'm still working on trying to read him. He keeps himself hidden behind a   
  
mask he has never showed his true face." Harry said though he did have an idea why, though he   
  
couldn't say it to Hermione or Ron because he gave his word he wouldn't.  
  
"Right, well we seem to have a free day today, what do you guys want to do?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well I'm needing to go speak with Dumbledore tonight, but until then I don't really care, do   
  
you two want to go and see Hagrid?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure we haven't seen him in a few days, he hasn't come to meals lately. I wonder what   
  
he's doing," Hermione said as they headed back out the entrance hall to the grounds to go and see   
  
Hagrid.  
  
Several minutes they found Hagrid sitting on his porch reading from The Mark of Zorro. They   
  
could all see that he was on his last chapter.  
  
Harry signaled to Hermione and Ron to stay quiet until he was finished. So all three sat down   
  
in front of him in a circle on the grass. With Harry directly across from Hagrid and Ron and Hermione   
  
sitting on the across from each other. Several minutes later Hagrid grinned and chuckled, then   
  
cleared his throat.  
  
"I do know your here," Hagrid said still not looking up from the book.  
  
"How'd you know it was us?" Ron asked then Hagrid looked up.  
  
"I saw you come out of the castle and head down here," Hagrid said closing his book.  
  
"You finished the book then?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Aye, very delightful, now Harry you said there was a reason you got me this book, what   
  
is it?" Hagrid asked as all three of them turned to look at Harry curiously.  
  
"Hagrid do you know what a personal hero is?" Harry asked not taking his eyes off of Hagrid.  
  
"You mean like someone a person looks up too, like a parent, grandparent, or someone   
  
famous like a singer?" Hagrid said somewhat confused.  
  
"Yes, in the muggle world a lot of people look to fiction character heros who save the day with   
  
supernatural or superhuman skills. Zorro is a charactor with superhuman skills with a saber in a time   
  
of tyranny and oppression. This-," Harry said taking the book from Hagrid and holding the cover up.   
  
,"- is my way of showing and telling you that your my hero," Harry said taking a pause letting it sink   
  
into Hagrid's shocked brain.  
  
Hermione however took this moment to get up, grab Ron's arm and drag him away so Harry   
  
and Hagrid could finish their coversation privatly.  
  
"Your--hero?" Hagrid asked shocked and confused.  
  
"Yes, Hagrid your my Zorro, you came in the middle of the night through a monster storm taking   
  
me away from my tyranist of an aunt and uncle. Using your umbrella to threaten them and scare   
  
them without actually hurting them. You saved me from my oppression and gave me the freedom I   
  
have been trying to get, and you helped me to take the path I wanted to take."   
  
By this time Hagrid was grinning with tears streaming down his face and into his whiskers. He   
  
was so still so shocked he still hadn't bothered to grab his hankerchief. Now they were both silent, but   
  
Harry was slightly worried he said to much, but then Hagrid reached his arms down to Harry and pulled   
  
him into a tight, but warm hug.  
  
"I'm honored, to be your Zorro, Harry," Hagrid said happily and Harry couldn't help to get slightly   
  
misty eyed as well.  
  
  
  
tbc....  
  
The more reviews I get the faster I will upload... reviews are my fuel. If you don't   
  
review you get no more chapters 


End file.
